Seamos Louds
by TheMasterZero106
Summary: Nuevo fic colaborativo entre Tensa Adimaru y TheMasterZero. Los dos mejores amigos Zero y Kuro de Seamos Heroes llegan al mundo de The Loud House para cuidar y ayudar a Linconl Loud hasta que vuelvan a su mundo. Sin Saber que peligros pueden llegar a pasarles desde ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 Nuevo mundo. Bienvenido a Royal Woods.**

**Hola gente que lee este nuevo fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Si como oyen nos inspiro que les gustara Los héroes de Inazuma Eleven y pensamos que tal vez les gustaría un fic de nuestros héroes Zero y Kuro. Viajaran a The Loud House, después de los acontecimientos de La mala suerte de Lincoln.**

**Así es esperamos que les guste y dejen su comentario en los reviews. Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece este nuevo fic!**

**(Sin opening por ahora)**

En la escuela U.A la mejor escuela de héroes de todo Japón donde se forman los mejores héroes como All might, Best jenany y Grand orca, el actual símbolo de la paz Zero shonshico está caminando a su clase acompañado por su Amigo de la clase F-1 Kuro arashi

Zero: *bostezo* que sueño tengo

Kuro: no me digas otra mala noche de sueño

Zero: si otra vez no pude dormir bien. Por culpa de mis hermanos y hermanas

Kuro: y como no tienes veamos llego 15 le sumamos 5 multiplicamos por dos Tienes alrededor de 50 hermanos y hermanas viviendo contigo si no contamos a las pequeñas gemelas yin-yang a tu novia yandere de los baigels en la cabeza y a mi pequeña aijada… lo que me sorprende es que tengas todavía fuerzas para levantarte en clases

Zero: como el próximo símbolo de la paz debo dar el ancho y no dejar que algo como la falta de sueño me detenga

Kuro: y eso me parece que no es sano pero bueno haya tu

**Ambos llegaron al taller donde estaba Hatsume Mei trabajando**

Zero: hola Mei-chan

Hatsume: **¡ZERO!**

Hatsume se arrojó a los brazos de Zero y lo abrazo

-Si a mí también me alegra volver a verte-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Pues me alegra mucho que estés aquí y con tu amigo-dijo Mirando a Kuro-Hola sombritas-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Si hola Mei-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Kuro por el apodo.

-Bueno Mei nos llamaste a mí y a Kuro para algo. ¿De qué trata?-pregunto confundido el actual símbolo de la Paz.

-Me alegra oír eso-dijo con una sonrisa la chica-Les voy a presentar el nuevo Bebe que estoy haciendo-dijo con una sonrisa corriendo por el lugar.

-Mei no te aceleres tanto-dijo Zero con nerviosismo y los dos siguieron a Mei.

-Es que esto puede revolucionar a la humanidad-dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica.

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto confundido Kuro.

-antes de mostrárselo tomen-Mei les paso dos relojes a Zero y a Kuro.

-¿Para qué sirven?-pregunto Zero viendo el reloj.

-Presionen el botón rojo-dijo Mei y Zero hizo lo que dijo y para sorpresa de él, una clase de campo de rayos a su alrededor empezó a materializar algo en su cuerpo.

Cuando se fue revelo a Zero con una armadura roja de cuerpo completo con las orillas de color blanco, en la parte arriba de la palma de la mano tenía tres agujeros como si funcionara para sacar algo, sus rodillas tenían los mismos agujeros, sus botas hacían parecer como garras de color blanco, a los lados de la rodillas habían unas escrituras en blanco que decían** PAZ**, un casco de color rojo que solo llegaba a su rostro, pero dejaba ver el cabello naranjo erizado de Zero (Es la armadura digimon de Agunimon de digimon Frontier)

Kuro: Genial

Hatsume: y que esperas prueba la tuya

Kuro apretó el botón rojo y fue cuando un aura de sombras lo cubrió creando una armadura de cuerpo completo color negro con morado y con un casco que le cubría el rostro (esta armadura es igual a la de vanitas de kingdom hearts solo que esta en vez de ser negro y rojo es negra y morado)

Kuro: esta armadura esta increíble

Hatsume: gracias a ambos trabaje duro en estas armaduras

Zero: y dime que cualidades tienen estas armaduras

-Me alegra que preguntes. Veras Zero la tuya: Puede lograr incrementar la potencia de todos tus quirks con los agujeros en la parte de arriba de tu mano, pero es más efectivo cuando usas un quirk de fuego, la armadura no es pesada pero si muy resistente, puede llegar a aguantar todo un Detroit Smash de All Might y no se romperá, Además tiene unos tubos en las partes traseras de tus piernas para darte impulso con cualquier Quirk que uses, Aunque uses el One for all en la Armadura esta no se romperá para nada, incluso aumentara la potencia del golpe, Puede hasta crear su propias espada con un elemento que uses en la armadura-dijo con orgullo Mei y Zero sonríe.

-Que genial muchas gracias Mei-dijo Zero probando dar algunos golpes al aire para después dar un salto y girar un 360 en el aire sin dificultad, uso el fuego en sus puños y los tubos que tenía salieron llamas que cada golpe que daba la estela de fuego se hacía muy potente-Me servirá de mucho-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y la mía que cualidades tiene?-pregunto Kuro.

Hatsume: bueno como la armadura de Zero tiene gran resistencia en cuanto a lo que la hace perfecta en ti amplifica la fuerza y potencia de tu quirk y te ayuda a controlarlo en caso de que tengas que usarlo de noche cuando es más difícil usarlo, el casco tiene visión nocturna y bueno solo pregúntale a Lycoris

Kuro: ¿Lycoris?

Dentro del casco se formó la imagen de una niña con pelo blanco y corto con mechas rojas y ojos color dorado envuelta en un manto rojo (Si no saben busquen en google Lycoris .Hack)

Niña: buenos días maestro mi nombre es Lycoris es un gusto conocerlo (n_n)

Kuro:...em claro el gusto es mío Lycoris-chan

Hatsume: Lycoris es una IA de apoyo está diseñada para dar ayuda y consejos también revisa las condiciones de la armadura y el entorno

Lycoris: estoy ansiosa por ayudarlos a ambos

Kuro: emm Hatsume tenías que usar la apariencia de mi hermanita Shiroko para tu IA

Hatsume: pensé que sería más cómodo para ti interactuar con una IA con un rostro familiar

Kuro: Okey

**De repente Kuro se acercó a uno de los experimentos de Mei el cual era un arco**

Kuro: ¿así que este es el famoso arco no es así?

Kuro: ¿aun recuerdas cuando este arco te succiono Zero?

Cuando Kuro pregunto eso Zero no pudo evitar imaginarse la experiencia que sufrió en ese mundo casi pierde todo su semen en ese mundo y lo hizo temblar de miedo sin contar que se cogió a la versión femenina de su amigo y a su hermanita.

-No me lo recuerdes Kuro-dijo con miedo Zero.

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Kuro. Si este es el famoso Arco que succiono a Zero hace varios meses atrás-dijo con una sonrisa acercándose al arco-Cuando nos dieron permiso de conservarlo me asegure que también sirva para llevar a mas dimensiones que a la que fue Zero-kun-dijo presionando algunos teclados.

-Ya veo-dijo Kuro acercándose al portal.

-Espera Kuro puede ser peligroso-dijo Zero desactivando su armadura con su reloj.

Kuro desactivo la armadura

Kuro: por favor no creo que se valla a activar si digo** ¡ACTIVATE ARCO DIMENSIONAL! ¡LLEVANOS A UNA NUEVA DIMENSIÓN!**

Pero en eso el portal se activó cosa que asombro a todos

Zero: ¿Enserió Activación por voz?-pregunto de forma sarcástica

Hatsume: pensé que sería más seguro que lo de la última vez

-¿Pero porque no lo hiciste para que obedeciera solo tu voz?-pregunto enojado pero en eso el portal se intensifica-Eso no es bueno-dijo nervioso.

-Maldición **¡DESACTIVATE ARCO DIMENSIONAL!**-dijo Kuro pero el portal no se cerraba.

-Aun me falta hacerle algunos ajustes-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Mei.

-Serás-antes de que Zero continuara el arco se abrió mas y empezaba a succionar lo que había a su alrededor.

Zero: no de nuevo

Kuro de repente fue absorbido por el portal por estar tan cerca de el

Zero: **¡KURO!**

Sin embargo el portal no se cerró como la última vez

Zero: **¡HATSUME EL PORTAL NO SE CERRO POR ENTRAR EN CONTACTO CON KURO!**

Hatsume:** ¡ES QUE LO MEJORE SE CERRAR CUANDO SE SOBRE CALIENTE PERO ESO LO DAÑARA Y ENTONCES TENDRÍA QUE VOLVER A REPARARLO!**

Zero: **¡HATSUME TENGO QUE BUSCAR A KURO! ¡TU REPARA EL PORTAL!**

Hatsume:** ¡BIEN! ¡YO ARREGLARE EL PORTAL! ¡JURO QUE LOS TRAERE DEVUELTA A AMBOS!**

Zero atravesó el portal también y fue cuando la energía se fue apagando todo

Hatsume: Nota mental arreglar el portal y esconderme de la furia de Himiko, Wyrm Hanna y Kendo cuando se enteren de lo que paso (dijo temblando al pensar que le harían las novias de Los chicos que amaban a los chicos que fueron absorbidos por su invento recordando lo que paso la última vez y como Himiko la hizo sufrir) si debo prepararme y reparar el portal al mismo tiempo

**Mientras adentro del portal.**

Zero estaba mirando a su alrededor para ver si encontraba Kuro.

-**¿¡KURO DONDE ESTAS!?**-grito buscando a su amigo por el lugar.

**-¡POR AQUÍ!-s**e escuchó el grito de Kuro y Zero lo vio cayendo por el lugar.

**-¡AMIGO YA VOY!-**grito bajando sus manos para caer más rápido y llegar a donde su amigo-**¡TE DIJE QUE ERA PELIGROSO!-**lo regaño enojado.

-¡Oye como iba a saber que funcionaba con la voz!-reclamo Kuro viendo a su amigo-¿¡Y ahora donde vamos!?

-¡Pues por ahora a una nueva dimensión hasta que Mei repare la maquina!-dijo Zero serio-Prepárate para lo que sea.

Kuro: yo siempre estoy preparado

**Cuando ambos cruzaron el portal se encontraron en una laguna**

Kuro: ¿qué clase de sitio es este?

Zero: no lo sé. Pero creo que estamos en un parque

Kuro: bueno en ese caso deberíamos de explorar y ver que hay por los alrededores

Zero: buena idea

De repente una chica pelirroja apareció

Zero: disculpa ¿nos podrías decir donde nos encontramos?

La chica no entendió ninguna palabra

Kuro: estamos perdidos no sabemos dónde es que estamos

La chica pelirroja estaba confundida

Chica: **sorry y dont speak emm your language**

La chica se fue de allí incomoda dejándolos confundidos a ambos

Kuro: emmmm algo me dice que esto no es Japón

Zero: si lo sé. lee ese letrero

Zero apunto a un letrero que decía _**"Welcome to royal woods michigan"**_

**(A partir de ahora lo de inglés aparecerá en español desde aquí)**

-Oooh por eso no nos entendía-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Kuro.

-Si. Por lo menos sabemos ingles gracias a Lynx-dijo Zero mirando el letrero-Según esto estamos en Royal Woods en Michigan de Estados Unidos.

-Oye si no mal recuerdo Connor es de este país-dijo Kuro recordando a su compañero raro que casi le gustaba vestirse como chica.

-Si era raro pero era útil para aprender inglés-dijo Zero con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa.

-Pues será mejor empezar a hablar en ingles en este País o dimensión-dijo Kuro viendo a su alrededor.

-Si. Ahora vamos a ver como es este lugar-dijo Zero empezando a caminar por el lugar con Kuro.

**Mientras caminaban se encontraron con un banco siendo asaltado y habían rehenes adentro con cintas en la boca.**

-¡Escúchennos malditos polis! ¡O Retiran sus fuerzas o matamos a aun rehén!-grito uno de los ladrones.

**Con los chicos.**

-Kuro ¿Listo para ser héroe?-pregunto Zero mostrando su reloj que le dio Mei y listo para pulsar el botón con una sonrisa-Además creo que sería bueno hacer una gran entrada como All Might.

Kuro: Adelante

Kuro/Zero: Adelante

Kuro y Zero activaron los relojes que les dio Hatsume y en eso sus armaduras se formaron

Kuro: Lycoris-chan dime crees poder hackear las cámaras de ese banco

Lycoris: Como ordenes (n_n)

Zero: ¿porque haces eso?

Kuro: para ver cuantos rehenes tienen y ver cuantos ladrones hay

Zero: brillante

Lycoris: hakeo completo

El casco de Kuro mostro un montón de imágenes de cámaras

Kuro: hay alrededor de 20 rehenes en el banco y un equipo de 8 ladrones

Zero: bien entonces entremos en acción

En eso los dos saltan muy alto y se paran enfrente de los policías y las personas que veían todo.

-¡Oigan que hacen! ¡No es momento de disfraces márchense rápido ellos están armados!-les advirtió un policía.

-¡Jaja no se preocupen!-dijo Zero con una voz de actor fingida-¡Nosotros somos el equipo que mantienen la paz en esta ciudad!-dijo empezando a hacer poses ridículas junto con Kuro.

-¡Nosotros somos los que encierran a los maleantes tras las rejas!-decía Kuro también con una voz sobre actuada y también haciendo las poses.

-¡Nosotros Somos!-dijeron ambos para después decir-**¡EL DÚO DE LA PAZ!**-gritaron al final haciendo una pose junta.

Todos los policías, gente y ladrones sudaron ante la presentación.

-¿Crees que los impresionamos?-pregunto en un susurro Zero a Kuro.

Kuro: Pues claro los dejamos sin habla incluso los ladrones callaron de miedo

Policia: **¡OIGAN PAR DE RIDÍCULOS! ¡ESTA ES UNA SITUACIÓN REAL NO ES HORA PARA JUGAR A LOS HÉROES!**

Los criminales se carcajearon

Criminal: oigan par de ridículos regresen al circo de donde salieron

Fue cuando Zero apareció frente de quien le dijo eso a una velocidad sorprendente y le dio un buen golpe a uno de ellos que lo estampo en el suelo cosa que los asombro a todos los policías y gente que miraba todo

Zero: a quien llamas ridículo villano

Kuro: es mi turno de entrar en acción y hagan lo que hagan no me sigan. Pasillo de las sombras

Kuro creo un portal oscuro que atravesó llegando a un lugar exactamente igual pero en negro

Policía sombra: ¿¡que Rayos!?

Kuro: aquí voy

Kuro entro al banco y corrió al lado de los rehenes

Kuro: bien aquí vamos

**Mientras en el mundo normal**

Criminal:** ¡QUEDATE QUIETO O SI NO LOS REHENES PAGARAN!**

Zero: je acaso olvidan que no estoy solo ¡YAMI AHORA!

Un portal oscuro se creó debajo de los rehenes y estos fueron absorbidos por el portal llegando al mundo de las sombras asustados mientras Kuro los desataba

Kuro: tranquilos aquí en el mundo de las sombras no les pueden hacer nada porque nosotros somos los únicos solidos aquí y el resto son solo sombras no los pueden dañar físicamente

Kuro le quito la cinta de la boca a una mujer pelinegra

Mujer: gracias

Kuro: bien escuchen hay otro portal que los llevara devuelta al mundo de la luz y a fuera del banco vallan yo voy a ayudar a mi amigo

-Muchas gracias-dijo el dueño del banco y luego todos empezaron a correr hacia la luz que los llevaría afuera del banco.

**De vuelta al mundo real.**

**-¡¿EN DONDE RAYOS ESTÁN LOS REHENES?!-**grito sorprendido un ladrón y luego se volteo a Zero-**¡MALNACIDO!**-grito disparándole pero las balas revotaron sobre su armadura lo que lo sorprendió-¿¡COMO?!

-No no villano malo-dijo Zero con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer y golpearlo en el cuello desmallándolo-No se juega con las armas sin licencia-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Atrevido!-dijo uno de los ladrones listo para disparar con una metralleta, la hacerlo para sorpresa de todos, Zero golpeo el suelo y de él salió una gran pila de roca que lo defendió de todas las balas-¡¿C-c-c-como lo?!-dijo asustado pero Zero apareció enfrente de él con su puño cargado con el One for All.

**-¡SMASH!-**grito dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo estrello con un muro pero sin matarlo ya que no uso mucho poder en el golpe-Creo que me pase un poquito-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero uno de los ladrones se estaba preparando para dispararle en la cabeza al estar distraído.

-Muere-dijo listo para apretar el gatillo de su arma.

Pero de repente la hoja de una guadaña se encontró en su cuello y el que la poseía era nada más y nada menos que Kuro

Kuro: nada de disparos por la espalda si sabes lo que te conviene

Zero se volteo para ver a Kuro y al criminal soltando su arma y temblando de miedo

Kuro: te descuidaste te falto uno

Zero: gracias amigo

Kuro creo cadenas de oscuridad las cuales retenían a los criminales fue cuando salieron del banco

Zero: Todos suyo oficiales

Kuro: encadenados y listos para la prisión

-Muchas gracias Héroes-dijo el policía con una sonrisa.

-No es nada-dijo Zero con una sonrisa como la de All Might-Mientras estemos en esta ciudad los criminales no tendrán escapatoria.

-¿Y porque?-dijo Kuro para después los dos juntar sus espaldas y hacer que sus músculos se remarquen más por las partes faltantes de las armaduras, haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas tengan corazones en los ojos.

**-¡SOMOS EL DÚO DE LA PAZ!-**gritaron para después, Kuro crear alas oscuras y volar y Zero alas de fuego y volar junto a él, las personas estaban muy sorprendidas y con las bocas abiertas.

-¡Son héroes de verdad!-dijo asombrado un policía.

-¡Muchas gracias!-gritaron todos.

**Tiempo después.**

Zero y Kuro estaban caminando por el lugar hasta que Zero vio que en una tv de una tienda estaban dando las noticias.

-Kuro mira-dijo Zero y Kuro se acercó.

**En las noticias.**

-Noticias de ultimo minutos-dijo una mujer con el cabello negro largo-En el banco de Royal Woods se hacía presente un asalto horrible de unos ladrones-dijo mostrando un video donde estaban los policías enfrente del banco-Hasta que de repente aparecieron los que se llaman El dúo de la paz-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando las imágenes donde Zero y Kuro salvaban y arrestaban a los criminales-Los que presenciaron dieron su comentario.

-Estaba yo viendo todo hasta que llegaron del cielo esos dos para salvar el día-dijo un hombre hablando con el micrófono enfrente de él.

-Eran muy atractivos-dijo con voz soñadora una chica.

Chico gótico: el que estaba cubierto por el casco era un enviado de la oscuridad para condenar a los crueles adeptos de la codicia y los pecados violentos

Mujer: enserió le agradezco a el héroe del casco temía por la vida de la de mi bebe (dijo acariciando su vientre) estoy agradecida y cariño si estás viendo pues vamos a ser padres y recién me entere (dijo llorando)

Kuro y Zero estaba felices al escuchar a todas las personas agradecidas por salvarles la vida

Reportera: y la pregunta que se hacen todas las personas es quienes son estos misteriosos héroes que rostros se ocultan tras esas mascaras que usan soy katherin molligan para las noticias

Kuro: parece que le causamos una buena impresión

Zero: si ya lo creo

De repente una chica choco contra Zero era rubia y tenía un vestido color verde menta llevaba sandalias y unas gafas de sol

Chica: hay perdón lo lamento estaba corriendo con mucha prisa yo

Sin embargo la chica al ver el rostro de Zero se ruborizo

Chica: yo-yo-yo ba,ba,ba (O/_/O)

Zero: disculpa ¿te podrías levantar de mí por favor?

La chica apenada se levanto

Kuro: Oye Zero mira lo que cargaba la chica

Kuro cargaba una disfraz de ardilla sucio, andrajoso y mal oliente el cual emitía sonidos di inhalación y exhalación

Chica: **¡CIERTO!** mi hermanito no te distraigas Leni

Zero: ¿hay alguien dentro de eso?

Leni: es que mi hermanito esta usando ese disfraz y acampando en la casa del perro para hacerse rudo o al menos eso es lo que me dijeron mis padres y mis hermanas, pero después de que le trajera un poco de comida él se desmallo y empecé a correr al hospital

Zero: ya veo ¿y tú eres?

Kenny: o si soy Leni, Leni loud y el de él disfraz es mi hermanito Lincoln

-Vale no te preocupes vamos rápido al hospital-dijo Zero serio y el sin problemas cargo a Lincoln en su hombro para sorpresa de Leni-Rápido-dijo corriendo junto con Kuro y Leni al hospital para que revisen a Lincoln.

**En el hospital.**

Los chicos llegaron a toda prisa al hospital y vieron como todos hacían su trabajo, llegaron a la entrada.

-Abre Kuro-dijo Zero y Kuro abrió la puerta**-¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYÚDENOS!-**grito Zero y los doctores vieron al grupo de adolescentes cargando un traje de ardilla pero notaron la sangre y rasguños que traía el traje.

-¡¿Que paso?!-pregunto un doctor corriendo a ver a los tres.

-Doctor creemos que este chico fue atacado en su propio hogar-dijo Kuro y las enfermeras trajieron una camilla y Zero dejo a Lincoln en la camilla, al quitarle la cabeza de ardilla, revelo a un niño de solo 10 años con el cabello blanco albino, unas pecas en las mejillas y unos dientes parecidos a la de un conejo, pero estaba sangrando por todas partes.

-¡Rápido preparen a este chico para una cirugía!-dijo un doctor corriendo con los doctores a una sala de cirugías.

-¡esperen Linky!-dijo Leni intentando ir con los doctores pero Zero se pone enfrente de ella-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Debo estar con él!

-¡Leni son profesionales! ¡Déjales hacer su trabajo!-dijo Zero y la chica se detuvo pero en su rostro se podía ver que quería llorar.

Kuro, Zero y Leni estaban en la sala de espera del hospital Leni estaba preocupada por su hermano al punto de estar al borde del llanto

Leni: Linky por favor ponte bien no sé qué sería de mi si no estás a mi lado (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos)

Zero: tranquila Leni el estará bien está en manos de profesionales

Leni: es que me preocupo por linky desde que inicio esto de intentar ser más rudo ya no es el mismo incluso corto amistad con sus amigos

Kuro: Así no más cortó todo y se puso el traje y acampar en la casa del perro...algo no va bien con eso

Leni: intente convencer a mis hermanas y a mis padres de que lo que hacía linky estaba mal pero ellos me dijeron que el hacía eso porque él quería ser un hombre rudo y resistente, y que no quería ayuda así que no me opuse pero si le dejaba algunas mantas y comida a escondidas de todos porque me preocupaba que comiera bien dado que me dijeron que el quería también seguir una dieta estricta de avena además me dijeron que sus cosas se habían contaminado con termitas y chinches y las tuvieron que quemar

Los dos vieron a Leni con algo de confusión

Leni: aunque pude salvar esto

Leni saco un conejito de peluche

Leni: es bun-bun el conejito de peluche de Lincoln yo se lo hice cuando cumplió un año es su peluche favorito y con o sin chinches es la cosa que más quiere linky en el mundo no podía dejar que lo quemaran

Zero: Leni...estas segura de que Lincoln hizo todo lo que hizo por su propia voluntad

Leni: ¿qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es que es imposible que un niño de tan solo 10 años quiera vivir en una casa de perro con un traje de ardilla en especial, lo perros corretean y muerden ardillas, y que lleve ese ridículo disfraz es un riesgo para el-dijo con seriedad Zero-¿estas segura de que lo que te contaron tus hermanas es verdad?-dijo ahora con sospechas.

-Si mis hermanas nunca me mentirían-dijo Leni con preocupación.

Zero miro a Kuro y le hizo una seña para que hablaran en privado y asintió.

-Leni nos esperas tenemos que hablar de algo-dijo el moreno y Leni asintió-Ven Kuro-dijo levantándose de una silla e ir a un lugar apartado para que Leni no los escuche-es una mentira lo que le dijeron a sus hermanas estoy seguro-dijo con seriedad.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo. Es imposible que un niño intente hacerse el rudo al querer dormir en una casa de perro con un traje de ardilla-dijo con seriedad Kuro.

-Es por eso que creo que sus hermanas y posiblemente sus padres. Obligaron al chico a dormir afuera de su casa con ese ridículo disfraz por algo-dijo con seriedad Zero mirando a Leni abrazando a Bun Bun-Y creo que le han mentido de lleno a Leni, era la única que quería asegurarse de que el chico Lincoln este seguro.

Kuro: estoy de acuerdo algo apesta aquí y juro que llegaremos al fondo de esto

¿?: Disculpen

Un doctor se nos acerco

Zero: ¿qué pasa doctor?

Doctor: ustedes son los que trajeron a ese niño de cabello blanco

Zero: si así es

Kuro: que paso con el doctor

Doctor: bueno solo diré...que es un verdadero milagro que siga con vida, tenía varios golpes y heridas abiertas además de que tenía varios huesos de su cuerpo roto es un chico con mucha suerte

Kuro:... ¿podemos verlo?

Doctor: está bien

Zero se acercó a Leni

Zero: Leni nos permitirán ver a Lincoln

Leni: ¿¡de verdad!?

Zero: si así que ya no llores

Leni de alegría abrazo a Zero, pero al saber lo que hizo se sonrojo y se separó de Zero que también estaba sonrojado.

-Mejor vamos a ver a Lincoln-dijo Zero intentando desviar el tema y la chica asintió.

**Después y en la habitación de Lincoln.**

Al entrar encontraron al pequeño albino con varias máquinas unidas a él para mantenerlo con vida, Leni quería llorar al ver así a Lincoln pero se contuvo para no despertarlo según ella.

-Pobre chico-dijo Zero tocando la frente de Lincoln.

-Por ahora esta desmallado pero aún vive-dijo el doctor viendo a los tres.

-Muchas gracias Doctor-dijo Kuro con una reverencia y el doctor se confundió.

-¿Porque hizo eso?-pregunto confundido.

-Somos de Japón pero sabemos hablar inglés-dijo Zero y el doctor asintió-Nos podría dejar a solas.

-Si no hay problema-dijo el doctor retirándose del lugar dejando a los chicos solos.

-Linky por favor despierta-dijo la chica acariciando a Lincoln que estaba dormido.

-No te preocupes Leni estará bien confía en mí-dijo con una sonrisa Zero y Leni asintio con una sonrisa fingida.

Kuro: sé que esto es difícil de ver, pero eres su hermana mayor tienes que ser fuerte por el

Zero: mi amigo tiene razón

Leni: si...es cierto...y a todo como se llaman

Zero: soy Zero Shoshico

Kuro: y yo soy Kuro Arashi

Leni se acercó a Lincoln y le coloco a bun-bun en las manos

Leni: aquí tienes linky es bun-bun te lo traje especialmente para ti no te preocupes vendré a visitarte todo los días hasta el día que despiertes

Lincoln: le...ni

Todos se asombraron en cuanto escucharon eso, cuando vieron a Lincoln este estaba abriendo sus parpados hasta que este despertó y fue consiente

Leni: Lincoln (dijo a punto de llorar)

Lincoln: Leni...que me paso ¿dónde estoy?

Leni: te desmallaste linky

Kuro: y eso de donde estas bueno estas en un hospital niño

Zero: Leni te cargo todo el camino desde tu casa al menos hasta que choco conmigo después fui yo que te cargo

Kuro: y te removieron ese traje sucio y ensangrentado

Zero: lo que lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿porque tenías ese traje de ardilla?

Lincoln no sabía que decirle al chico que le había hecho esa pregunta no sabía si confiar en él y en el otro, podía confiar en Leni pero no en unos desconocidos.

-Pero primero díganme sus nombres-dijo el niño mirando a Zero y a Kuro.

-Me llamo Zero Shoshinco-dijo el moreno mirando a Lincoln.

-Yo soy su amigo Kuro Arashi y somos los dos de Japón-dijo Kuro con seriedad y Lincoln asintió.

-Me alegra saber que me ayudaron, soy Lincoln Loud-dijo el pequeño albino con una sonrisa mirando a los dos.

-Ya lo sabemos tu hermana nos lo dijo. Pero ahora responde mi pregunta-dijo ahora con seriedad-¿Porque tenías ese traje de ardilla?

-Es que es mi única ropa que tengo-dijo el niño asombrando a los tres-Mis hermanas y padres me quemaron todo lo que me quedaba, desde mi ropa, juguetes, comics, videojuegos, muebles y otra cosas-dijo con tristeza el niño-Pero me alegra ver que Bun bun está bien-dijo abrazando al conejo de peluche.

-Pero ¿Porque te quemaron todo Lincoln?-pregunto Kuro sentándose en una silla al lado izquierdo de Lincoln y Zero junto con Leni se sentaron a su derecha.

-Es porque ellas dicen que daban... mala suerte-lo que dijo al final confundió a los tres.

-¿Mala suerte?-pregunto confundido Zero.

-La mala suerte no existe-dijo Kuro mirando a Lincoln.

Leni: alto pensé que lo de la mala suerte ya fue cuando Lynn gano su partido de basebol

Zero: Leni ¿tu sabes?

Leni: bueno lo que pasa es que mi hermana Lynn había ganado todos sus partidos pero un día linky fue y Lynn perdio después de eso Lynn dijo que era de mala suerte y linky le dio la razón y después de eso nos preocupaba que algo malo pasara por que linky fuera a algún lugar pero en la final linky fue con el disfraz oculto y el equipo de Lynn gano el partido y Lincoln se descubrió y mostro que no era de mala suerte pero mi hermana lisa dijo algo sobre que mientras linky usara su traje la mala suerte se convertiría en buena suerte pero luego dijo que no era cierto después de eso linky comenzó eso de volverse rudo

Zero: Lincoln... ¿tu familia te hizo daño?

Lincoln no dijo nada

Leni: no podría ser cierto si podemos ser ruidosos y toscos pero nunca haríamos tal cosa como lastimar así a nuestra familia

Lincoln: si...si lo hicieron

Leni se rompió cuando dijo Lincoln las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y el silencio era sepulcral

Leni: por favor...Lincoln dime que no es cierto (dijo llorando)

Lincoln: lo lamento pero es la verdad...a la mañana siguiente del partido desperté en la casa de charles y con el disfraz de ardilla intente entrar varias veces para intentar que reaccionaran y recuperaran el sentido pero era inútil y cada día era un dolor, golpes, burlas, bromas pesadas, mordidas de perro...Lynn me golpeaba con todo incluso con su bat de base bal si no fuera por la botarga estaría muerto...irónico no lo creen el traje en el que me aprisionaron me salvaron al fin de cuentas, pero tu Leni siempre estuviste cuidándome dándome cosas a espaldas de los otros eres una buena hermana

Leni estaba que no aguantaba más quería abrazar a su hermano

Leni: Perdóname Lincoln soy una estúpida si no fuera una cabeza de aire entonces me hubiera dado cuenta antes y te hubiera ayudado de verdad de verdad te lo juro pero como siempre fui una tonta ingenua y les creí sus mentiras ¡PERDONAME!

-Leni no es tu culpa-dijo Lincoln con esfuerzo ya que las heridas aún no se sanaban por completo.

-Leni no eres una cabeza de aire y eso yo lo sé, solo no sabías que esto pasaría ¿okey?-dijo Zero tomando de los hombros a Leni.

-Pe-pe-pero-decía con lágrimas la chica.

-Nada de peros no eres una ingenua ni nada por el estilo, y yo lo se confió en ti-dijo con una sonrisa Zero que hizo que Leni se sonrojara un poco-Lincoln si todo esto te pasaba ¿porque no los denunciaste a la policía?

-Por qué me dijeron que si lo hacía, no me darían de comer y además si lo hago es posible que envíen a todos a la cárcel incluyendo a Leni y a Lily la llevarían a un orfanato... y no quiero eso-dijo con tristeza el chico.

-No lo haces ¿porque aun los quieres después de todo lo que te hicieron?-pregunto Kuro.

-Si aún los quiero después de que me hicieran esto-dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa y Zero sonrió.

-"Izumi parece que encontré un buen heredero del One For All"-pensó Zero con una sonrisa mirando a Lincoln-Sabes Lincoln eres un chico muy noble y muy amable, ya que aun después de lo que te hicieron aun los quieres y eso es ganarse mi respeto-dijo con una sonrisa y Lincoln tambien sonrió-¿Pero dime cuantas hermanas tienes?

-Tengo 10 hermanas-dijo Lincoln esperando a que los chicos se sorprendan pero cuando los vio no los vio sorprendidos-¿No están sorprendidos?

-Siéndote sincero yo tengo 21 hermanos y 21 hermanas, junto con dos niñas, una amiga que es mi novia, y una bebe-lo que dijo Zero sorprendió a los dos hermanos que no se podían creer lo que dijo, pero a Leni por alguna razón se sentía triste al saber que Zero tenía una novia, Zero después miro a Kuro y le hizo una seña para que hablaran de un asunto y asiente-Por ahora descansa y charla con tu hermana quiero decirle algo a mi amigo-dijo Zero y Lincoln asiente.

**Con Kuro y Zero.**

-Creo que encontré un heredero de mi One for All-dijo con una sonrisa estando afuera de la habitación con Kuro.

Kuro: ¿el niño? pero aún es muy joven y míralo su cuerpo no soportaría el poder del one for all

Zero: cierto no está listo y es muy joven pero eso se arreglaría fácil

Kuro: entonces... **¡QUIERES LLEVARTE AL NIÑO A NUESTRO MUNDO PARA ENTRENARLO!**

Zero: Shhhhh no tan fuerte

Kuro: perdón pero es una locura

Zero: lo sé pero creo que podría estar más a salvo allí que con su familia cuando nos vallamos

Kuro: en eso te doy la razón el pobre chico ya sufrió demasiado y ya lo oíste aunque le hagan cosas como las que les hicieron no quiere que su familia sea arrestada y mucho menos Leni

Zero: y eso lo comprendo Leni no ha hecho nada para merecer ir a la cárcel

Kuro:...bueno entonces les decimos la verdad sobre...ya sabes de nuestro mundo

-Creo que por ahora no quedaremos en este mundo y guardaremos el secreto hasta que Mei nos encuentre y no sabemos cuánto se tarde-dijo Zero pensando-Pero por ahora sería bueno que lo entrene en otro lado y también que nos dejen vivir con él para cuidarlo-dijo ahora con seriedad.

-Puede que tengas razón... Pero Zero estas, cociente que Lincoln solo es un niño-dijo Kuro con preocupación.

-Si lo sé, pero Izumi cuando me contó su vida era igual a Lincoln débil y nadie era su amigo y su único apoyo era su madre. Me recuerda mucho a ella y a su madre solo que esta vez son Lincoln y su hermana Leni-dijo mirando por la ventana como Lincoln y Leni hablaban-Pero ya lo decidí lo entrenare y cuando nos encuentre Mei llevaremos a Lincoln y a Leni con nosotros a nuestro Mundo. Por ahora nos quedaremos para ser los héroes de este mundo y los protectores de Lincoln-dijo Zero y Kuro asintió.

-Pero no crees que es posible que alguna de sus hermanas se disculpen con él o estén arrepentidas por lo que le hicieron-dijo Kuro.

-No les creeremos hasta que lo prueben-dijo con enojo Zero-Ya volvamos con ellos-dijo y Kuro asintió para después abrir la puerta llamando la atención de los dos.

Zero: estuvimos hablando y decidimos que...no llamaremos a la policía por respeto a tu decisión de no delatar el mal trato de tu familia

Lincoln suspiro aliviado

Lincoln: gracias

Kuro: pero no confiamos del todo en que esto se acabe por las buenas, tú necesitas protección y para tu suerte para ti estamos dispuestos a protegerte solo queremos algo a cambio

Lincoln: ¿si es dinero? no tengo nada

Zero: no es nada de eso no lo que queremos es un lugar para vivir

Lincoln y Leni se habían sorprendido por la petición de los dos chicos.

-¿Acaso no tienen un lugar en donde quedarse?-pregunto Lincoln viendo a los chicos.

-No recién llegamos a la ciudad y no sabemos dónde nos podemos quedar-le respondió Zero y Lincoln se puso a pensar. Le podrían brindar protección a él y posiblemente a Lily y Leni de las mentiras de sus hermanas y además no lo dejarían solo, lo protegerían de su familia.

-Creo que es posible que se queden en nuestra casa-dijo Lincoln-Cuando mis padres quemaron todas mis cosas y ropa, pusieron mi cuarto como una habitación para visitantes y es posible que a ustedes los dejen quedarse-dijo viendo a estos pensar.

-Hecho cuando sanen tus heridas iremos a tu hogar-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-"Claro eso será poco más de lo que piensas"-pensó lo último con una sonrisa ya que podía curar a Lincoln con los quirks de sanación que tenía reservado.

El doctor entró a la habitación

Doctor: lo siento pero debo pedirles que se vallan el joven necesita reposo

Leni: no me iré del lado de mi hermanito

Doctor: jovencita no puedo permitirle quedarse aquí

Leni: y yo le dije que no me alejare del lado de linky dormiré afuera del hospital si es necesario incluso me lastimare a propósito si con eso no alejo del lado de mi hermanito

Zero: no hay necesidad de que hagas eso, doctor ¿no hay algún modo de nos permita quedarnos aquí o al menos a Leni?

-Bueno creo que pueden quedarse si me hacen un favor-dijo el doctor confundiendo a los chicos.

-¿Que necesita?-pregunto confundido Zero.

-Bueno ya paso unas 2 horas desde que mi hija se fue a buscar algo y no ha vuelto-dijo preocupado el doctor.

-Si nosotros encontramos a la chica ¿permitirá que nos quedemos aquí?-pregunto Kuro y el doctor asintió.

-Perfecto-Zero se voltea a Leni-Escucha Leni quédate por ahora con Lincoln deja que yo y Kuro encontremos a la chica-dijo y Leni asintió-Vamos Kuro-dijo Zero y este asiente para después los dos retirarse.

Unos minutos después y en el techo de un edificio.

Zero tenía su armadura que le dio Mei junto con Kuro.

-¿dónde estará esa chica?-dijo mirando su celular y viendo si una noticia tenia los policías, ya que es raro que la chica que le dijo el doctor, desapareciera así si recién salió y ahora no se sabía dónde estaba.

Kuro: Lycoris dime hay información del doctor

**Lycoris buscando**

Lycoris mostro una imagen del doctor

Lycoris: dr Tobías pingrey su hija se llama Carol pingrey va a la secundaria royal Woods

Kuro: tienes una imagen de ella

Lycoris: si generando imagen

Una luz apareció en el brazo de Zero y al oprimirlo revelo a una chica rubia con un peinado aplastado y en el caso de Kuro mostro una imagen dentro de su casco

Zero: no sabía que Mei coloco esto en mi

Lycoris: no es lo único ni siquiera activaste a mi hermana

Zero: ¿hermana?

Lycoris: si

Zero: bueno y como la activo

Lycoris: solo di su nombre es Zefie

Zero: ¿Zefie?

Del brazo de Zero apareció la imagen de una niña de pelo rubio oscuro cubierta por un vestido blanco y unos ojos azules

(Buscar en google Zefie de la fraqisia .hack)

-Me llamo Zefie un gusto conocerlo Zero-sama-dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia.

-Claro un gusto Zefie-dijo Zero viendo la imagen-"Parece que Mei la hizo parecido a Himiko o a Eri"-pensó con una sonrisa-¿Zefie puedes ponerme en contacto con las radios de los Policías?

-Con mucho gusto-en eso se escuchan unas voces en el brazo de Zero

-A todas las unidades. Tenemos una persecución en la calle central de Royal Woods y el parque-dijo la voz de un policía.

-¿El parque?-pregunto Zero pero en eso recuerda-Es el lugar en donde aparecimos en este mundo-dijo sorprendido.

-Pues andando-dijo Kuro y el junto con Zero empezaron a saltar por los tejados del lugar impulsándose con sus quirks para no caer a la calle.

**En la persecución.**

Se podía ver como un auto iba a máxima velocidad esquivando varios autos y carros, de las calles mientras era perseguido por unas patrullas.

Dentro del auto se podía ver como unos hombres estaban armados con metralletas y pistolas, mientras que atrás estaba atada la chica llamada Carol, que se podía ver como estaba llorando y esperando que alguien la salve. Uno de los criminales saco la cabeza por la ventana y vio como los policías los perseguían, luego saco su metralleta y empezó a dispararles para intentar desviarlos.

**Con Kuro y Zero.**

Estos corrían y saltaban por el lugar persiguiendo al auto fugitivo, y lo vieron corriendo a máxima velocidad.

-**¡AHI ESTAN!**-grito cero viendo el lugar.

**Con Leni y Lincoln.**

Los dos aún estaban en el hospital viendo las noticias.

-¡Noticias de último minuto!-dijo la mujer Katherin con las noticias-¡En este instante se revela como un auto llevaba a un rehén adentro, junto con toda una patrulla de policías persiguiéndolos!

-Espero que Zero este bien-dijo preocupada Leni y Lincoln asintió.

**Volviendo con los chicos.**

Los dos estaban persiguiendo al vehículo

Kuro: Zero ¿crees poder interceptarlo?

Zero: pero claro

**Mientras**

Los ladrones estaban disparando por las ventanas de vehículo entra la pobre carol estaba temblado de miedo

Ladrón: no te preocupes preciosa no te aremos nada después de todo creo que las rubias tienen un buen precio en el mercado negro

Carol estaba aterrada los que la secuestraron iban a venderla a algún sujeto y todo porque decidió tomar un atajo por el callejón asustada rogo a dios por ayuda fue cuando algo los detuvo y ese algo eran los tentáculos de oscuridad de Kuro

**-¡QUE CARA...!**-no dijo mas ya que en el tejado del Auto se ve como algo traspasaba y revelo ser Zero.

-Hola-dijo Zero y luego les dio dos codazos a los tipos y al conductor lo estampo con el manubrio-Golpe bajo-dijo golpeando la entrepierna del tipo haciéndolo chillar de dolor para la gracia de Carol-Ahora afuera-dijo agarrándose del agujero del tejado y darle una doble patada que saco al ladrón por la puerta.

-¡Maldi...!-antes de que el ladrón hablara Kuro apareció por su sombra y le proporciono una gran patada en la Nuca del tipo haciéndolo gritar de dolor y desmallándolo.

-Eso es todo-dijo Kuro con gracia.

-Ja-dijo Zero al ver a un ladrón inconsciente pero el ladrón que conducía lo estampo con el manubrio con fuerza pero Zero no sintió dolor-Valla un viejo truco de estampar a alguien en el manubrio no te pareció viejo-dijo pero el Ladrón luego saca su arma y tenía intenciones de dispararle en la cabeza-Chanquiyeiyei-dijo Zero al azar recuperándose al instante y golpeando en el brazo al tipo haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, pero después Zero le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo saco del Auto.

Kuro procedió a quitarle la mordaza a Carol de la boca y a desatar la cueta que la tenía atada

Zero: tranquila ya estas a salvo

Carol: gracias

Al terminar de ser desatada Carol se levantó pero sintió dolor en el tobillo lo que la hizo hincarse

Zero: ¿paso algo?

Carol: es mi tobillo me lo lastime mientras escapaba de esos criminales

-No te preocupes-dijo Zero ayudándola a mantenerla de pie pero llegaron lo policías-Todos suyos oficiales-dijo Zero mostrando a los criminales inconsciente y estos deciden arrestarlos-Esta chic fue herida al intentar escapar necesita un médico-dijo y el policía asintió, cuando él y Kuro se proponían en irse la chica pregunto.

-Esperen ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Carol viendo a los dos hacer poses ridículas y luego decir.

-**¡SOMOS EL DÚO DE LA PAZ!**-gritaron para después usar sus quirks para irse, para impresión de Carol.

**En un lugar apartado.**

-Lo logramos-dijo Zero presionando el botón rojo y el traje se fue-Vamos a hacer que nada paso ¿Okey?-pregunto.

-Vale vamos con Carol-dijo Kuro y los dos fueron al lugar en donde estaba Carol.

Al llegar se toparon con los criminales siendo arrestados y a Carol siéndole vendada una pierna.

Mujer: listo

Carol: muchas gracias

Kuro: disculpa

Carol miro a ambos chicos

Carol: que quiere

Zero: de casualidad tu padre no trabaja en el hospital cierto

Carol: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Zero: tu padre dijo que saliste a buscarle algo y luego no regresaste

Carol: si bueno solo fui por un café para mi papa que ha trabajado muy duro se me hizo tarde así que tome un atajo fue cuando me los encontré y me atraparon aunque corrí tropecé y me lastime

Zero: bueno ahora que estas a salvo vamos con tu padre si vio las noticias debe estar asustado

Carol: si tienes razón

**Los tres regresaron al hospital y se reunieron con su padre**

-Muchas gracias de verdad muchas gracias-decía el doctor abrazando a su hija que estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-No fue nada señor-dijo Zero con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y sobre de quedarnos?-pregunto Kuro.

-Claro ayudaron a mi hija y se los agradezco mucho pueden quedarse una noche-dijo con una sonrisa el doctor y Zero junto con Kuro igualmente sonrieron.

**Con Leni y Lincoln.**

Los dos vieron todo en las noticias y se sorprendieron al ver que había dos héroes verdaderos en la ciudad cuidando a sus ciudadanos.

-Sabía que los héroes eran reales-dijo con una sonrisa Lincoln.

-No sé pero casi la cara del chico enmascarado de cabello naranja lo había visto en algún lugar-dijo con un dedo en el mentón Leni.

**En eso entrar Zero y Kuro.**

-Adivina Leni. El doctor nos permitió a los tres dormir aquí-dijo con una sonrisa Zero y Leni igualmente sonrió.

-SI-chillo de alegría Leni.

De repente Carol entro y vio a vio a los hermanos loud sorprendida

Carol: ¿Leni? ¡¿Lincoln?! Santo cielos que te paso

Zero: ¿se conocen?

Lincoln: pues le pedí que suplantara a mi hermana en una foto familiar

Zero: claaaaaaro

Carol: por dios que fue lo que te paso Lincoln como acabaste en ese estado

Lincoln: fue un pequeño accidente

Carol: pequeño accidente Mírate estas conectado a una máquina de pulsos cardiacos solo los que están en estado crítico están conectados a estas maquinas

Lincoln: no te preocupes Carol estaré bien

Zero: tranquila el chico estará bien

Carol se fijó en Zero y esto lo puso incomodo

Carol: ¿te conozco? te me haces familiar

-Jejeje que claro que no-dijo nervioso Zero mientras empezaba a sudar del nerviosismo y Kuro noto eso.

-¿Dónde estuviste antes?-pregunto la chica y Zero se puso mucho mar nervioso.

-"Maldición Zero no sabe mentir"-pensó Kuro mirando a Zero ponerse nervioso.

-No me mientas-dijo Carol acercándose a Zero y este desvía la mirada y tambien los labios, haciendo que Carol junto con Lincoln habrán bien los ojos y Leni no ya que no entendía.

-No te miento-dijo silbando de forma estúpida.

-"No sabe mentir"-pensó Carol mirando a Zero.

Kuro: jajaja lo que pasa es que estábamos paseando por los alrededores del lugar tal vez nos viste de casualidad y por eso pareciera que lo habías visto antes

Zero: además es imposible que te conozca si apenas llegamos al país hoy

Carol:...tienen razón lo lamento debió ser solo una confusión

Zero: tranquila no pasa nada Carol-san

Carol: ¿Carol-san?

Kuro: Es un honorifico

Carol: a si creo que leí de algo como eso en algún libro, en cuanto a ti Lincoln recupérate pronto

Lincoln: lo hare Carol

Carol: así y Leni dile a Lori que espero un buen juego de golf mañana

-Claro se lo diré-dijo con una sonrisa y Carol sonríe en eso aparece el padre de Carol.

-Bueno ya tienen que dormir y el paciente tiene que descansar-dijo el doctor y los chicos asiente.

-Leni si quieres tu duerme con Lincoln aquí nosotros dormiremos en el pasillo-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y Leni tambien sonrió y asintió.

**Unos minutos después.**

Se podía ver como Zero estaba acostado en un sillón del hospital hablando con Kuro con los comunicadores que tenían las armaduras gracias a Mei.

-¿Cómo crees que serán la familia de Lincoln y Leni?-le pregunto Zero mirando el techo.

-Pues por lo que le hicieron a Lincoln yo digo que tal vez sean unos demonios-dijo con enojo Kuro.

-Es posible pero no importa estoy seguro que lo podremos manejar con facilidad-dijo Zero con seriedad.

Kuro: aun no puedo creerlo toda la familia le hizo esas cosas solo por creer que tenía mala suerte

Zero: si bueno se lo que es que todos tus hermanos se pongan contra ti y te hieran

Zero recordó todos sus enfrentamientos contra sus hermanos convertidos en Nomu

Kuro: no compares a ellos, antes eran títeres sin mente bueno casi todos si no cuentas a Shigaraki

Zero: si bueno cambiando de tema todo está despejado

Kuro estaba revisando los pasillos

Kuro: si no hay nadie a la vista además Lycoris está reproduciendo un video en repetición eres invisible ante las cámaras ya puedes entrar

Zero se levantó y entro a la habitación de Lincoln al entrar vio a Leni acostada en un sillón con una manta y a Lincoln abrazando a bun bun

Zero: tranquilo niño te dejare como nuevo

Mientras en los pasillos

Una enfermera latina estaba haciendo doble turno revisando a los pacientes

Enfermera: bien está tranquilo bien veamos

La mujer vio el siguiente expediente y se helo

Enfermera: ¿Lincoln? o no tengo que verlo

De repente Kuro apareció

Kuro: disculpe enfermera...maría Santiago cierto

María Santiago: que haces aquí jovencito

Kuro: estoy apoyando a un amigo que está herido y me estoy quedando aqui me podría ayudar es que quiero una manta hace frio

María Santiago: claro ven acompáñame

Kuro: "te gane algo de tiempo date prisa y curarle las heridas que puedas"

-"Vale"-dijo por el comunicador-"Tranquilo Lincoln estarás listos en un dos por tres"-dijo susurrando activando un quirk de fuego verde que salió de sus manos y se lo puso en el pecho, en eso las llamas se extienden hasta las heridas de Lincoln sin que nadie lo sepa.

**Con Kuro.**

-Creo que están por aquí-dijo la latina Santiago buscando las mantas.

-Yo creo que debe estar ahí-dijo Kuro viendo a la mujer buscando-"Lycoris como esta todo con Zero"-pregunto y en su mente aparece como Zero estaba curando a Lincoln-"perfecto"-peso viendo a la mujer aun buscando.

**De vuelta con Zero.**

-"Ya falta poco"-pensó viendo casi todas las heridas de Lincoln casi totalmente sanadas en eso Zero recuerda.

**Flash de Zero.**

**-Quiero que sepas Zero que me alegra por fin verte-dijo Tristepin el hermano biológico de Zero mirando a Zero.**

**-Hermano ¿la voluntad Shoshinco es heredada o se puede pasar?-pregunto Zero estando sentada en una orilla de la punta del campamento de sus padres.**

**-¿Porque lo preguntas?-pregunto confundido el hermano mayor.**

**-Pues tengo más hermanos y hermanas que debo rescatar y quiero que ellos y yo seamos hermanos biológicos-dijo Zero recordando a sus hermanos Nomus-¿Se podrá?**

**-No lo sé nunca lo he pensado hacer con alguien-dijo Tristepin con una sonrisa-Pero pase lo que pase te protegeré Zero aunque seas poderoso, te protegeré como un verdadero hermano-dijo Pinpan sonriéndole a Zero y tambien sonríe.**

**Fin del Flash.**

-"Lincoln te protegeré como si fueras un verdadero hermano"-pensó con seriedad Zero.

**Volviendo con Kuro.**

Kuro estaba esperando a que la enfermera encontrara la manta es el closet de suministros

Kuro: señora Santiago dígame ¿porque esta tan alterada?

Señora santiago: no creo que te interese

Kuro: (Se sorprendería) ahora ¿porque no me cuenta?

señora Santiago: bueno...hay un niño que está internado aquí era el amigo de mi hija pero él un día corto su amistad con ella así no mas no solo eso dejo la escuela y empezó a estudiar en casa pero después de eso nadie lo ha visto desde entonces

Kuro: vaya que cosa tan rara

señora santiago: bueno mi hija se preocupa por él y no es la única mi hijo tambien se preocupa ya que es como el hermano que nunca tuvo cosa que ofende un poco a mi hija y tambien a su mejor amigo

Kuro: tranquila señora santiago seguro todo se arreglara

-Si muchas gracias-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y Kuro se la devuelve.

**De vuelta con Zero.**

-Listo-dijo terminando de curar a Lincoln y sale de la habitacion.

**Afuera del cuarto.**

Al salir se sentó y se concentró lo más que pudo y su cuerpo se ilumino y se cubrió de rayos de arcoíris.

**En la mente de Zero.**

**-Les aseguro que Lincoln es un perfecto heredero del One for All-dijo Zero mirando a los símbolos de la Paz anteriores junto con All Might.**

**-No creo que ese niño tenga la resistencia suficiente para ser el próximo Símbolo de la paz o por lo menos para aguantar un golpe del One for all-dijo un hombre que era el segundo heredero del One for All.**

**-O por favor Lincoln aguanto una gran golpiza de parte de su familia y dicen que no es perfecto-dijo enojado Zero.**

**-Escucha Zero el One for all no es un juego, es algo serio y critico-dijo una mujer que era la tercera hereda del One for all.**

**-Zero tiene Razón-dijo la maestra de All Might y la anterior símbolo de la paz antes de All Might de nombre Nana Shimura.**

**-Maestra el Joven Lincoln tomaría un gran Riesgo-dijo all Might a su maestra.**

**-All Might yo pensaba igual de Ti que no aguantarías nada. Pero mira te ahora-dijo con una sonrisa y All Might solo desvía la mirada-Zero estoy seguro que Lincoln será un gran heredero tienes mi permiso-dijo y Zero sonrió.**

**-Yo igual-dijo un hombre.**

**-Todos a favor-dijo All Might y todos del lugar asiente-Bien joven Zero tienes permitido darle el One for All al Joven Lincoln-dijo All Might y Zero asintió.**

**Afuera de la mente de Zero.**

Kuro recibió la manta de la enfermera santiago

Kuro: muchas gracias señora santiago

Señora santiago: de nada joven ahora voy a ver al niño del que te hable

La enfermera se fue dejando a Kuro solo

Kuro: Lincoln sí que tienes buenos amigos que se preocupan por ti

Kuro se reunió al final con Zero

Kuro: ¿y que paso?

Zero: le cure las heridas que tenía y sobre lo de mi one for all al final si decidí que será el heredero

Kuro: bueno pues le tendremos que decir...en algún momento

Zero: si bueno hasta entonces tenemos que protegerlo hasta que Mei arregle el portal y podamos llevar a Lincoln y a Leni con nosotros

Kuro: bueno está bien ahora si me permites tengo mucho sueño

Kuro se recostó en un costado del sofá

-Buenas noches-dijo Zero pero se puso a pensar-"¿Me pregunto que pasara con mis hermanos si yo no estoy?"-se preguntó pero no le dio mucha importancia. Sin saber que pasaba.

**Mientras tanto en la dimensión de My Hero Academia.**

-**¡BAJATE DE AHI MEI!**-fue el grito de Himiko que estaba en un poster con dos cuchillos en las manos queriendo hacerle algo horrible a Mei.

-**¡BAJA DE UNA CHICA MECANICA!**-grito Wyrm congelando el poster para que Mei se suelte del frio.

-**¡SI NO BAJAS ARRANCARE ESTE POSTER CON MIS MANOS!**-grito Kendo con su quirk activado en los brazos.

**-¡CHICAS YA DIJE QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-**grito Mei aterrada en la punta del Poster y no queriendo bajar.

**-¡QUE ACCIDENTE LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO!-**grito Hanna furiosa con la chica.

**-¡POR FAVOR LO SIENTO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!-**grito aterrada Mei.

**Mientras en la casa de Zero.**

-¡Ya te dije que estos pasteles son para Zero!-grito Orihime intentando que su hermanito Black Star no intente comerse los pasteles que le preparo a su hermano.

-¡Por favor por lo menos uno!-grito el chico intentando alcanzar los pasteles.

-¡No solo si le pides permiso a Zero!-dijo Orihime.

-Está bien-dijo enojado Black Star retirándose de la cocina.

-Así está mejor-dijo pero cuando abrió un cajón encontró a Naruto comiéndose unas galletas que preparo ella para su hermano-**¡NARUTO!**-grito enojada y el chico salio corriendo lo más rápido que pueda.

**-¡ZERO AYUDAME!-**grito Naruto corriendo e intentando escapar de la furia de su hermana que corría con un martillo contra Naruto.

**Volviendo con la dimensión The Loud House.**

-Me de seguro estarán bien sin mí-se dijo Zero durmiéndose.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el nuevo fic y capitulo.**

**Tensa: Espero que Mei esté bien con las chicas (n_n)***

**Espero lo mismo. Bueno sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: Hasta el próximo capitulo CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos: verdades reveladas, el entrenamiento de Lincoln y el nuevo portador del One for all.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Un gusto volverlos a ver a todos (n_n)**

**Parece que aquí se viene lo bueno ¿verdad sempai?**

**Tensa: Si muchas cosas pasaran en este capítulo.**

**Pues claro. Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece este nuevo capítulo!**

**(Inicia el capítulo)**

Era una mañana tranquila en royal woods el sol brillaba y la luz iluminaba una habitación de hospital en la cual Lincoln y Leni loud dormían tranquilamente eso hasta que la luz del sol toco el rostro de la loud de vestido menta y lentes de sol

Leni: *Bostezo* buenos días habitación

Leni miro a Lincoln en bata de hospital arropado y conectado a las maquinas del hospital

Leni: cierto no estoy en mi habitación estoy aquí porque linky fue herido y lastimado por mi familia por creer que era de mala suerte

Leni se levantó y le puso al lado de Lincoln acariciándole la mejilla

Leni: linky te juro que no volveré a dejar que lynn ni ninguna de nuestras hermanas te hagan daño no volveré a ser engañada

Lincoln despertó y miro a Leni

Lincoln: buenos días Leni

Leni: buenos días linky ¿cómo dormiste? ¿Te duele algo?

Lincoln: no...La verdad no, de hecho me siento bien

Leni: tal vez un ángel te curo porque no merecías tanto dolor

**De repente aparecieron Zero y Kuro con unas bolsas**

Kuro: buenos días Lincoln

Zero: ¿cómo estás?

Lincoln: me siento de maravilla

Kuro: qué bueno que estés mejor

Lincoln: ¿que hay en la bolsa?

Zero: bueno la ropa que tenías estaba cubierta totalmente con sangre y realmente sucias así que las desecharon así que te compramos esto

Lincoln reviso dentro de las bolsas y vio ropa nueva una camisa blanca, un suéter naranja con capucha y cierre, unos jeans, ropa interior, calcetines y zapatos

Kuro: no sabíamos tus gustos así que trajimos lo que nos parecía lo que te gustaria

Zero: espero no te moleste

-¡¿Molestarme?!-pregunto feliz mirando el suéter naranja y la camisa blanca-¡Me gusto!-dijo con una sonrisa y los chicos sonrieron.

-¿Pero de dónde sacaron el dinero? ¿El ángel que curo a Lincoln les dio dinero?-pregunto con un dedo en la barbilla y a los chicos les apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-No Leni, la verdad decidimos trabajar de hora nocturna en el hospital para tener dinero suficiente para comprarles cosas a Lincoln y luego nos marcharíamos-dijo con una sonrisa y después fingió sorpresa al ver a Licona todo curado-¡Lincoln estas totalmente curado!-dijo con sorpresa fingida-"Gracias a mí"-pensó con una sonrisa.

-Si un ángel ayudo a Lincoln anoche y le curo todas sus heridas-dijo con una sonrisa Leni.

-Pues me alegra escuchar eso-dijo con una sonrisa Zero.

-Una pregunta-dijo Kuro llamando la atención de todos-¿Lincoln crees poder caminar?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Claro me siento muy bien que me puedo levantar-dijo parándose de su camilla y ver que estaba muy bien-Ya no necesito esto-dijo quietándose las cosas de las maquinas que lo tenían atado.

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-te puedo ahora yo hacerte una pregunta Lincoln.

-Si ¿cuál es?-pregunto el niño.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanas y cual es de mayor a menor y su actitud?-pregunto con seriedad y Lincoln estaba confuso.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-pregunto el niño.

-Es para estar preparado su es que tus hermanas vayan a hacer algo contra de tí-dijo el chico con seriedad.

Lincoln: bueno primero esta Lori ella es la mayor tiene 17 de todas es una mandona siempre esta diciéndonos que hacer, juega al golf y sobretodo se la pasa hablando en su teléfono celular con su novio o sus amigas y sacando selfis, bueno ya conocen a Leni ella tiene 16 es el alma más amable, generosa simpática y sobre todo amigable es más ella es un ángel además le gusta la moda, su trabajo es muy bueno

Leni: linky no soy nada de eso soy una tonta e ingenua que no pudo distinguir una vil mentira de la verdad

Zero: Leni no te infravalores por cómo te define tu hermano se nota que eres la clase de chica que nadie podría odiar

Leni se sonrojo mucho cuando Zero le dijo eso

Kuro: bueno continúa quien es la siguiente en la lista

Lincoln: la tercera es luna ella tiene 15 años es una chica musical toca más que todo rock y es una anglófila, Luan tiene 14 años es una chica que siempre dice chistes siempre monta espectáculos de magia y comedia, es una payasa no literalmente es una payasa, trabaja en fiestas de cumpleaños, la siguiente es...

Kuro: dilo sin miedo

Lincoln: su nombre es Lynn jr ella es una deportista, practica todos los deportes que existen además de ser la capitana de los equipos deportivos pero es realmente supersticiosa y una mala perdedora nunca acepta la derrota también tiende a convertir todo en una competencia tiene 13 años me supera por dos años

Zero: ya veo ¿así que ella es la que inicio esto?

Lincoln: si y yo le seguí el juego hasta que fue demasiado tarde y confesar que no era de mala suerte no sirvió de nada ni siquiera probándolo pude convencerlos de nada y ya vieron como me fue

Kuro: bueno sigue

Lincoln: bueno mis hermanas menores tiene 8 años comienzan con Lucy es una chica gótica siempre luce deprimida y siempre está haciendo poemas y sesiones espiritistas y esas cosas, de hecho hace servicios funerarios...es todo

Kuro: ¿seguro?

Lincoln: si las siguientes son las gemelas Lola y lana lola es la típica niña malcriada y mimada una princesita rosa pero también es malvada manipuladora y realmente grosera como una diva, Lana es su opuesta no es muy femenina es más se parece más actual más como animal, come comida podrida, comida para mascotas, gusanos de la basura que como persona, es una mecánica, una plomera una mil usos y la reina de los riesgos, aunque tiene su lado femenino lo sé bien a y tiene miles de mascotas como reptiles, serpientes, ranas lagartijas y otra clase de animales ambas tienen 6 años

Zero: "Como black y white Eri más en lo de lo de completamente opuestas que en la edad"

Lincoln: lisa es una niña prodigio Aunque es la segunda más joven con 4 años, Lisa es una niña prodigio, por lo que ella es la chica más inteligente del grupo. Debido a esto, a menudo tiende a ser egocéntrica y sarcástica con otras personas aunque sus experimentos a veces salen explotando

Kuro/Zero: "me recuerda a Hatsume" (pensaron en conjunto)

Lincoln: y por ultimo esta mi hermana bebe Lily es la más pequeña de la casa tiene apenas 15 meses es una niña traviesa que gatea por todas partes y bueno aún no tiene gustos propios ella no me ha hecho nada malo solo es una bebe

-Vaya familia más rara-dijo Zero mirando a Lincoln- Lincoln te daremos un entrenamiento yo y Kuro-lo que dijo sorprendió a Lincoln y a Leni, y Kuro no dijo nada y solo asintió.

-¿Me darán un entrenamiento?-dijo sorprendido.

-Sí y uno que puede llegar a superar los entrenamientos de tu hermana Lynn-dijo Zero y Lincoln estaba serio-No te obligare a dar este entrenamiento, es decisión tuya si lo quieres o no-dijo serio y Lincoln se puso a pensar, por un lado podría ser más fuerte que Lynn si ellos lo entrenan y además lo protegerán de sus hermanas y podrá entrenar tranquilamente.

-Acepto-dijo Lincoln asombrando a Leni.

-Linky puede ser peligroso-dijo preocupada por su hermanito.

-Leni estaré bien te lo aseguro-dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa y Zero sonrió.

-Me alegra oír eso-dijo Zero en eso entra el doctor.

-Bueno chico ahora te...-antes de que terminara se sorprendió al ver a Lincoln totalmente sanada y sin ninguna herida-¡¿Cómo es posible que estés tan bien?!-pregunto sumamente sorprendido.

-Mi hermanito fue sanado ya que un ángel lo ayudo-dijo Leni con una sonrisa inocente.

-Yo te puedo decir que parece que la buena suerte está contigo, teníamos planeado hacerte una cirugía por tus heridas, pero ahora vemos que no será necesario-dijo con una sonrisa y Lincoln sonríe-Pero nos gustaría hacerte unos exámenes para ver si estas capacitado para darte de alta-dijo y Lincoln asintió.

-Lincoln si te dan de alta nos dirigiremos a tu casa-dijo Zero y Lincoln asintió de forma seria.

A Lincoln le hicieron varios exámenes, respiración, sangre, visión, reflejos, rayos X y todo término con un buen diagnostico

Doctor: en todos mis años como doctor nunca vi esto podría incluso decir que es un verdadero milagro

Lincoln: ¿entonces ya me puedo ir?

Doctor: por supuesto niño ya se puede ir

**Lincoln se vistió con la ropa que le compraron Zero y Kuro y al terminar se fueron en autobús a la casa de Lincoln quien estaba nervioso**

Kuro: ¿pasa algo Lincoln?

Lincoln: si mis padres y mis hermanas me ven sin el traje me van a...ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que me harán

Zero: oye tranquilo nosotros te cuidamos

Kuro: si, si intentan algo les daremos una lección

-Gracias chicos-dijo con una sonrisa el niño y estos se la devolvieron.

**En la calle en donde vivía Lincoln y Leni.**

Todos bajaron el autobús y vieron la gran casa de Lincoln y Leni, Lincoln estaba nervioso pero los chicos no, vieron un cartel que decía habitación para invitados arriba.

-Sabía que lo arrendarían-dijo Lincoln con tristeza.

-No te preocupes te cuidaremos-dijo Zero y estos decidieron actuar normal y fingir que estarían en la casa, pusieron una sonrisa falsa y tocaron el timbre.

-¡Ya van!-fue una voz femenina lo que se escuchó, cuando la puerta se abrió revelo ser una chica de 17 años, tenía una camisa azul sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos de color gris, era rubia de pelo corto, llevaba unos zapatos negros, sus ojos eran de color negro, y tenía un celular en su mano-¿Que necesitan?-pregunto sin despegar su mirada de su teléfono.

-"ella debe ser Lori"-pensaron los dos héroes, Lincoln decidió esconder para espiar y Leni hizo lo mismo.

-Vimos el cartel de que rentaban una habitación y nos preguntábamos si nos podrían rentar esa habitación-dijo Zero con una sonrisa Falsa.

Lori: o claro pasen (Lori guardo su teléfono) ¡MAMA, PAPA ALGUIEN A VENIDO A RENTAR LA HABITACION!

Todas las hermanas y los padres de las chicas llegaron

Sr loud: un placer jóvenes mi nombre es Lynn loud padre ella es mi esposa Rita y nuestras hijas

Lori: soy Lori un placer

Luna: que hay Bros soy Luna

Luan: Luan loud es un gusto (le extendió la mano)

Kuro tomo el brazo de luan y lo puso mostrando la palma un dispositivo de toques

Kuro: no caigo en trucos de feria mejora tu material

Luan: huuy sí que eres bueno pero cuídate porque el rayo a un no te cae jajajaja entienden

Lynn jr: hola soy Lynn jr la mejor deportista en royal woods

Lucy: soy Lucy un gusto mortales que rentaran el espacio vacío y sin vida de la casa (dijo en un tono seco)

Lola: hola chico apuesto soy lola pero tú puedes decirme mi reina (dijo con un ligero sonrojo mirando embelesada a Zero)

Lana: lana un placer (una rana salió de su overol) y ella es brinquitos

Lisa: soy lisa es un singular gusto conocer a quienes rentaran el espacio extra en la casa

Lily: popo

Rita: y ella es Lily

Kuro: es un placer (dijo fingiendo modales y felicidad)

Rita: ¿y sus nombres son?

Zero: soy Zero shoshico

Kuro: y soy Kuro arashi

-"Que familia tan estúpida"-pensaron ambos héroes con enojo, pero no lo demostraban.

-Sus nombre son extranjeros ¿son de otro país?-pregunto Lynn padre a los dos héroes.

-Si somos de San Fransokyo o más específicos somos de Japón-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Japón tiene los mejores lugares de Karate-dijo Lynn jr. Con una sonrisa-Por tu cuerpo pareces fuerte te gustaría una pequeña sesión de sparring-dijo con una sonrisa y la familia se puso nerviosa.

-Claro no le veo el problema-dijo con una sonrisa pero pensó-"Veamos cómo te sientes si otro de humilla"-pensó con una sonrisa malvada.

-Bien vamos al patio de atrás-dijo Lynn jr, y todos fueron al patio de atrás, al llegar Lynn jr y su familia vio que Lincoln no estaba-¡qué bien! la mala suerte no está, ganare sin duda-dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Mala suerte?-preguntaron los dos fingiendo confusión.

-Es que tenemos a alguien que nos da una mala suerte enorme-dijo Lori con enojo y estos se enojan un poco pero no lo demuestran.

-Bien listo naranjito-dijo Lynn jr en el patio en una pose de pelea, Zero solo se acerco y no se puso en pose de pelea.

-Claro ataca cuando quieras-dijo Zero con una sonrisa confiada, Lynn jr sonrió y fue contra Zero, lanzo un golpe pero Zero lo esquivo con facilidad-No te creas si piensas que esquivaste un ataque-dijo con una sonrisa lanzando otro ataque pero Zero desapareció para sorpresa de la familia y Lynn jr en especial.

-¿Cómo?-antes de que siguiera vio la sombra de Zero detrás de ella, se volteo y vio como Zero le mando una pata giratoria que la mando unos metros atrás, se recompuso con enojo, y Zero le hizo la seña de ven a mí, lo que la enfado y se lanzó contra Zero con su puño cargado, lanzo un golpe pero Zero lo esquivo con facilidad.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**-rio Zero de forma burlona y Lynn jr enojada lanzo otro ataque y Zero lo volvió a esquivar con facilidad, con cada golpe que Lanzaba Lynn jr no podría golpear a Zero y cuando lo esquivaba escuchaba a cada rato su risa**-JAJAJAJAJA-**era la risa de Zero que esquivaba con facilidad cada golpe de la niña.

Kuro: no tiene chiste

Kuro se iba retirar

Lucy: ¿a dónde vas?

Kuro: voy al baño esta batalla no tiene chiste esa niña perdió desde el momento que recibió esa patada

Lynn estaba sumamente molesta lanzando golpes que Zero esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo y sin sudar una gota

Kuro: esa niña está atacando ciegamente y está dejando que las risas de Zero le afecten no tiene una estrategia concreta solo busca ganar, pero Zero está guardando sus energías para esquivar y atacar en el momento justo no la está desperdiciando en dar golpes por golpear, es como un si una bestia sin raciocinio se enfrentara a un asesino maestro ahora si me disculpan

Kuro entro a la casa y fue al baño subiendo las escaleras pero él no buscaba ir al baño

Kuro: Lycoris que pasa el reloj no paraba de parpadear

Lycoris (solo audio): detecto que la casa tiene cámaras de vigilancia en los cuartos también tienen audio

Kuro: incluso aquí

Lycoris (solo audio): afirmativo

Kuro: ¿qué clase de mente enferma grabaría a una persona en el baño?

Lisa estornudo

Lisa: creo que me estoy resfriando

**De vuelta con Kuro**

Kuro: ¿crees poder localizar las cámaras?

Lycoris (Solo audio): afirmativo

Kuro: comienza con la del baño

**Devuelta con Zero**

Lynn estaba súper cansada y golpeada, Zero estaba como si nada y desapareció y apareció a su espalda con una cara de desquiciado, Lynn con suerte le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

-Por fin-dijo con cansancio viendo a Zero en el suelo pero este levanta la vista con una sonrisa indicando que no le dolió-¿No te dolió?

-Me eh recibido golpes peores-dijo Levantándose y darle un fuerte hupercut que la mando lejos, cayó al suelo, pero cuando trato de levantar la cara, Zero a una gran velocidad se la estampa en el suelo, sin dejar que la levante-Ríndete-dijo.

-No me... rendiré...-dijo intentando pararse la chica pero Zero usaba más fuerza para mantenerla en el suelo.

-¡Eh dicho que te rindas!-dijo más molesto el chico.

-¡Suelta a mi hija!-dijo Lynn padre, pero cuando Zero lo miro mostró unos ojos color rojo sangre, sediento de sangre derramada, por el miedo no dijo más y se mantuvo callado.

-**¡RINDETE!**-grito ahora apretando su agarre en la cabeza, casi haciendo que sus dedos se llenen de la sangre por la fuerza del agarre.

-**¡ME RINDO! ¡SUELTAME!**-grito Lynn jr, tragándose su orgullo y aceptando su derrota, para sorpresa de la familia Loud, Lynn nunca se había rendido en su vida de deportista, Lincoln estaba sonriendo al ver que su hermana fue puesta en su lugar, y Leni bueno solo es Leni, se distrajo por una Mariposa y no sabe qué pasa.

-Hasta que lo admites-dijo Zero parándose y soltando la cabeza de Lynn que se sentía humillada y enojada-¿Nos permitirán quedarnos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Rita enojada, pero Zero de su bolsillo saco varios billetes atados, que eran dos.

-Tenemos dinero para la renta, son un total de dos mil dólares-dijo Zero y Rita tomo el dinero y dijo.

-¿Trajiste cepillo de dientes?-pregunto la mujer Loud asombrando a sus hijas.

-Claro ni que fuera burro-dijo Zero con sarcasmo.

Lori:** ¡MAMA!** ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio ese bruto lastimo a Lynn!

Luan: si y fue salvaje y no le tuvo misericordia hablando de ser un sangrón

Luna: no está bien mama

Rita: lose pero son 2000 dólares

Kuro: así que eso vale tu amor

Kuro apareció con la mano en el bolsillo

Zero: Kuro ¿dónde estabas?

Kuro: en el baño y por supuesto derrotaste a la niña de blanco y rojo

Zero: si no fue problemas honestamente me decepciono justo lo que esperaba de alguien que cree que la suerte define una pelea (dijo mirando con burla)

Kuro: bueno oí que nos vamos a quedar pero si es así tengo una petición in-negociable

Kuro: saco una cámara de vigilancia su bolsillo y la tiro en el piso

Lisa: **¡ES UNA DE MIS CÁMARAS!**

Kuro: encontré esto en el baño no se ustedes pero esto es acoso y una violación de la privacidad si quieren que nos quedemos aquí

Kuro aplasto la cámara con el pie para el susto de lisa

Kuro: quitaran esas cámaras de la casa o sino cada una que encuentre la aplastare y no solo eso los denunciare con la policía por acoso y por violación de derechos ¿quedo bien claro?

**La familia asustada asintió.**

-Pues trato hecho-dijo Zero extendiendo su mano y Lynn padre la estrecho-Estas advertidos-dijo entrando a la casa con Kuro.

-Mama no podemos dejar que ellos se queden-dijo Lori enojada con su madre.

-Escucha hija, también creo que es una mala idea, pero ellos pueden pagar la renta que le cobremos y con el dinero podremos recomponer la casa-dijo Rita con tristeza mirando el dinero, fueron sobornados fácilmente.

-Ese maldito naranjito me las pagara-dijo Lynn enojada mientras se paraba del suelo-No dejare que alguien me humille así no más-dijo enojada.

**Mientras adentro de la casa.**

-Así que estaban espiando-dijo Zero con seriedad viendo a Kuro.

-Si Lycoris me dio la información en donde puedan estar las cámaras de esa niña de lentes-dijo con seriedad Kuro-Hasta había una en la habitación en la que nos quedaremos con Lincoln-dijo Kuro mostrando otra cámara y Zero lo tomo y con su quirk de fuerza lo aplasto como si nada-Ahora si estamos mejor-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si eso parece-dijo Zero pero su estómago gruño-Iré a comer algo-dijo bajando las escaleras y yendo a la cocina, al abrirlo noto varios tipos de alimentos, carne, vegetales, dulces, y otras cosas que cualquier familia comería-Vaya se nota que comen mucho-dijo Zero y del refrigerador saco muchas cosas para hacerse un sándwich y una soda que era de Lynn.

**La familia entro con normalidad y Lynn con enojo.**

-Iré a tomar algo-dijo Lynn lleno a la cocina, pero vio como Zero estaba comiendo un sándwich que él se hizo, y tomando la soda que era de ella-¡Oye!-grito enojada y Zero la miro.

-Ah eres tu-dijo Zero dándole otro mordisco al sándwich-llegue hambriento espero que no los moleste-dijo con normalidad y tomando soda.

-¡Esa es mi soda!-dijo enojada y Zero solo alza los hombros y se la bebe-¡Puedes humillarme pero no toques mi comida!-dijo enojada.

-¿O qué? ¿Intentaras golpearme y volver a ser humillada?-pregunto con burla Zero.

-Escucha esto es malo y te podemos acusar por comerte comida, sin nuestro permiso-dijo enojada.

-O lo siento mucho-dijo Zero fingiendo miedo y Lynn sonríe-Pero sabes-de su bolsillo saco varios billetes-Puedo pagar lo que me comí-dijo ahora con una sonrisa para después lanzarle su dinero en su cara-**¡CON EL DINERO SE PUEDE HACER LO QUE SEA SOPENCA!**-dijo enojado y Lynn estaba enojada.

Lynn estaba realmente furica, Zero se retiro

Zero: "una parte de mi Desprecia como estoy actuando, pero la otra está disfrutando castigarlos"

Kuro mientras estaba en el salón oyendo música en su teléfono fue cuando Kuro sintió el peligro y atrapo a una serpiente

Kuro: ¿quién en su sano juicio deja una serpiente libre?

Lana apareció y vio a Kuro y a la serpiente

Lana:** ¡OYE! ¡SUELTA A EL DIABLO!**

Kuro: El diablo he...siii bueno pues tu querida serpiente se arrojó contra mi

Lana: **¡DEJALA EN PAZ ES UNA SERPIENTE INOFENSIVA!**

Kuro:... Como digas

Kuro lanzo a la serpiente contra la pared y esta termino lastimada lana se enojó y se lanzó contra Kuro Pero este la detuvo

Lana:** ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡EL DIABLO ERA UN ANIMALITO INOFENSIVO! ¡¿PORQUE LO LASTIMAS?!**

Kuro: ¿Por qué?

Kuro se acerco a su oído

Kuro: porque me dio la gana

Lana temblo y fue soltada

Kuro: ahora vete antes de que te haga lo mismo

**Lana se fue espantada del lugar**

Kuro: "no me gusta esto pero se merecen este trato por tratar a Lincoln como una basura"

Zero se sentó al lado de Kuro

Kuro: bien ahora solo falta que Leni y Lincoln entren por la puerta

Zero: bien iré por ellos hora del show tal y como planeamos

Zero fue a hablar con Lincoln y Leni mientras Kuro fue con el resto de la familia

Lori: ¿que es lo que quieres?

Lola: Tranquilas es el pelinegro el no creo que sea una amenaza real

Kuro: Quieres apostar (dijo poniendo una sonrisa tenebrosa y maniatica)

Lola se helo cuando miro a Kuro

Lola: "creo que necesito un bate y otros calzoncillos"

Kuro: oigan quiero decir que lamentamos como hemos actuado es solo que estamos nervioso en un nuevo continente además las cámaras nos alteraron es decir quien tiene cámaras en el baño por dios santo (mintiendo)

Lynn padre: bueno...admito que es cierto

Kuro: bueno en fin el punto es que excluyendo a la deportista ustedes se ven decentes digo no creo que sean de esas familias que se hieren porque si, es decir qué clase de padres herirían a sus hijos el padre el hombre que debería cuidar a su esposa y a sus hijos y la madre la persona que trajo al mundo a sus hijos los alimento y cambio los pañales, golpeara y los hiciera sangra solo por enfado, gusto y claro ebriedad digo que clase de viles, asquerosas y miserable escusa de ser humano haría eso sabiendo que se lo está haciendo a su propia carne y sangre "claro aparte de ustedes miserables remedos de padres"

**Los dos adultos se pusieron nervioso.**

-Cla-claro que somos unos buenos padres-dijo Rita nerviosa-"Maldición si ven a Lincoln lastimado de seguro nos demandaran"-pensó nerviosa.

**Mientras con Zero.**

Este estaba pintando a Lincoln con pintura roja para hacerlo parecer sangre.

-Recuerdas el plan-dijo Zero y Lincoln asintió.

-No sé si sea buena idea-dijo Leni insegura.

-Créeme Leni es necesario. Tu familia debe arrepentirse de lo que le hizo a Lincoln-dijo Zero serio y Leni aunque no le gustaba era verdad.

-Bien hora del plan, entro asustado cargándote Lincoln, que fingirás estar lastimado y muy débil-dijo y Lincoln asintió-Por otro lado Leni necesitare que te veas lo mayor mente triste como en el hospital con Lincoln-dijo y Leni asintió.

-¿Pero no demandaremos a mi familia verdad?-pregunto Lincoln inseguro.

-Claro que no, solo los aremos arrepentirse de lo que te hicieron y para ver si de verdad están arrepentidos hay que verlo-dijo Zero con seriedad y los dos asintieron, para después ir a la puerta-Hora de poner mi actuación-dijo con una sonrisa.

**Con Kuro y los Louds.**

Kuro: además supongo que son un buen ejemplo digo las hermanas mejores se preocupen por las menores aparte de un ego crecido o irresponsabilidad con las mascotas no veo que hayan criado mal a sus hijas y me impresiona la cantidad de hijas que tienen

Lori: bueno gracias

Luna: vaya se juró que no eres de la Antártida porque tu actitud es muy bi-polar jajajaja ¿entiendes?

Luna: vaya bro creo que te juzgamos mal

Kuro: bueno lo pasado pisado son una familia grande lo que me hace preguntarme

Kuro puso una mirada oscura

Kuro: ¿hay algún hermana o hermana que nos falte por conocer?

Los ludos salvo por la pequeña Lily que estaba ignorante de lo que pasaba se petrificaron con la pregunta

Lori: b-bueno nuestra hermana Leni no está aquí (dijo nerviosa)

Kuro: ya veo y ¿díganme son solo son diez hijas o tienen la docena completa?

Luan: jajaja la docena completa ese fue bueno (n_n)*

Lana: no solo somos diez

Lisa: en efecto solo contamos con doce especímenes en esta casa

Kuro: seguros porque según recuerdo Lynn jr dijo que había alguien más alguien que les daba mala suerte

Lynn: **¡EL NO ES MIEMBRO DE NUESTRA FAMILIA!**

Kuro: ¿De verdad?

Lola:** ¡QUE ES ESTO UN INTERROGATORIO!**

En eso se abre la puerta de golpe llamando la atención de todos y en especial de Kuro que sonrió.

**-¡MIRE LO QUE ENCONTRÉ PAR DE MONSTRUOS!-**grito Zero enojado cargando a Lincoln que fingía estar dormido y muy lastimado.

-¿¡Por qué lo metes a la casa es mala suerte!?-grito enojada la deportista.

**-¡SERA MEJOR QUE CIERRES TU PUTA BOCA!**-grito enojado Zero y Lynn se sor predio por el lenguaje.

**-¡¿DONDE LO ENCONTRASTE?!**-pregunto con preocupación fingida Kuro.

-¡Lo encontré tirado en el suelo de un lugar, con un traje ridículo de ardilla, muy roto y con sangre además!-dijo Zero preocupado.

**En eso entra Leni.**

-Te agradezco tu ayuda-dijo Leni fingiendo alivio.

-No te preocupes nosotros ayudamos a los que lo necesitan-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Pero es hora de otras cosas-dijo ahora mirando a Kuro-Ayúdame a llevarlo al cuarto yo mismo lo sanare.

Kuro y Zero se llevaron a Lincoln a la habitación cuando la cerraron este despertó

Lincoln: mi cuarto...se decicieron de todo

Kuro: lo lamento Lincoln

Zero: pero admito que sabes hacerte el muerto

Lincoln: gracias Lucy me lo enseño

Zero: la gótica u nada mal lástima que también esta confabulada

Kuro: bien ahora es hora de la fase dos

**Mientras con Leni**

Leni estaba confrontando a su familia

Leni:** ¡MIREN LO QUE HAN HECHO POR DEJAR QUE LINKY HICIERA ESTO DE INTENTAR HACERSE RUDO ESTA AHORA HERIDO!**

Rita: **¡NO NOS ALCES LA VOZ JOVENCITA!**

Leni:** ¡PORQUE NO LO DETUVIERON PORQUE!**

**La familia no dijo nada pero Lynn jr sí.**

-**¡ESCUCHAME ESTÚPIDA DE CABEZA CON AIRE! ¡LINCONL NUNCA QUISO HACERSE EL RUDO! ¡NOSOTRAS LO OBLIIGAMOS A ESTAR AFUERA DE CASA!**-grito enojada Lynn y Leni se petrifica.

-Ustedes son los responsables de que el este así-dijo con la cara sin vida.

-Hija si pudiera-antes de que Rita hablara para sorpresa de su familia, Leni le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-**¡ALEJATE DE MI DEMONIA!**-grito con lágrimas la chica-**¡ES SU CULPA QUE LINKY ESTE EN ESE ESTADO! ¡TODOS USTEDES SON DEMONIOS Y EL UNICO ANGEL SON LINCONL Y LOS QUE ME AYUDARON!**-grito súper triste y se fue corriendo al cuarto de los chicos.

-¡Leni espera!-dijo Rita sobándose la cara pero Leni se fue-¿Que hemos hecho?-dijo con tristeza al ver el estado de Lincoln y ahora una de sus hija los odiaba a todos.

**Con Kuro y los demás.**

Leni entro por la puerta con tranquilidad.

-Debo decirlo Leni eres buena actuando-dijo con una sonrisa Zero y Leni se sonrojo por eso.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Kuro.

-Creí que mi familia era buena... Pero me dijeron la verdad-dijo con tristeza la chica-No sé si debería seguir considerándolos mi familia-dijo con tristeza.

-Escucha Leni, esto se resolverá y tú lo sabes-dijo Zero y Leni asintió.

-Bueno es hora de la fase dos-dijo Kuro y todos asintieron.

Kuro y Zero salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras y encararon a la familia loud

Zero: el niño tenía varios huesos rotos y moretones

Kuro: ¿cómo fue que paso eso?

Lucy: es que

Lynn: silencio Lucy, que les importa son solo inquilinos en esta casa así que lo que pase con nosotros no les incumbe

Zero y Kuro Rompieron la mesa de una sola patada al mismo tiempo para asombro y miedo de los loud

Kuro: ahora escúchenme miserables remedos de escoria humana allí arriba hay un niño herido y lastimado

Zero: y ustedes son los culpables Leni ya nos lo dijo es su hermano como pudieron hacerle eso

Lynn: él no es mi hermano es solo un imán de mala suerte

Lori: Ese traje convierte la mala suerte en buena y lo sabremos nosotras cada vez que se quitaba la cabeza de ese traje algo salía mal Perdí mi torneo de golf

Luan: en una fiesta tropecé y caí sobre el pastel no me pagaron mi trabajo de payaso

Luna: perdí la batalla de las bandas y peor aún Sam...Me rechazo

Lola: perdí mi racha de victoria en los concursos de belleza

Lynn padre: SI como pueden ver era por su bien y por el bien de nuestra familia

Pero para sorpresa de todos Zero a una gran velocidad estampa a Lynn padre en un muro, y no basto con eso le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que le rompió la nariz y le saco algunos dientes.

-¡Escúchame escoria de padre! ¡Ese niño no es mala suerte es buena suerte! ¡Nos ayudó a conseguir dinero para pagarles sin necesidad del traje! ¡Conseguimos un trabajo que pagan más de lo que ti ganas en el tuyo gracias a él y sin su traje de ardilla!-grito Zero enojado con el puño con sangre por el golpe.

-¡Oye eso es violencia contra nuestra familia! ¡Podríamos llamar a la policía para que los arresten!-dijo Rita con su celular en mano.

-Claro háganlo-dijo Kuro llamando la atención de todos-Cuando lo hagan, la policía podría venir, los guiamos al cuarto en donde está el chico, los arrestan por violencia infantil y dividirían a toda la familia, llevando a los adultos y mayores de edad a una prisión por 10 años de cárcel, a los de más de 10 se irán a una condena de 5 años de prisión hasta que se comporten y a los más pequeños los mandaran a un orfanato-dijo con una sonrisa y Rita se asustó al saber eso, no quería que su familia fuera a la cárcel y pero dejar que los más pequeños los tengan en adopción-Así que si no quieren separarse, no llames a la policía señora Loud, porque con consecuencias toda su familia se disipara en un dos por tres gracias al jurado-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Rita guardo su celular.

-Así que esto se hará a ahora-dijo Zero pero cuando miro de nuevo a Lynn padre, le dio otro golpe que lo dejo inconsciente-Nos quedaremos con el pequeño niño en nuestro cuarto, y lo cuidaremos y si alguna de ustedes trata de hacerle algo-les muestra su mano para después apretarla con fuerza-Los devorare vivos-dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada-"Omega gracias a ti puedo devorar personas que hacen el mal, cuando es necesario"-pensó con una sonrisa al recordar a uno de sus hermanos.

Kuro: no te quedaras con toda la gloria Zero sabes a mi también me gustaría mostrarle el verdadero significado de la palabra terror (dijo con una mirada vacía)

Lola: no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya

Kuro: pues déjame decirte algo princesa barata ya nos salimos con la nuestra y sabes porque

Leni bajo y tenía un pendrive en las manos

Lynn: que hace la rubia tonta aquí

Leni: dándoles lo que necesitan para mantener a linky a salvo

Zero: en ese pendrive están las filmaciones de Lincoln siendo tratado como basura por su familia hechas por las cámaras de vigilancia alrededor de la casa ahora te arrepientes de colocarlas en todas partes gafotas

Lori: Leni no te atrevas

Lynn padre: **¡SI LE ENTREGAS ESO YA NO SERAS ARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA!**

Leni:...como si necesitara un mejor incentivo

Leni le entrego a Zero el pendrive en manos

Lola: **¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA!**

Leni: ustedes son las traidoras cuantas veces Lincoln nos apoyó, cuantas veces nos apoyó en nuestras actividades, cuántas veces hemos reído juntos, Lana no puedo creer que olvidaras lo que hicieron cuando lola se lastimo lo del concurso de belleza bonita y perfecta, luna que hay de la vez del concierto de Smooch, o tu luan no recuerdas cuando hicieron un acto de mímica juntos, **COMO PUDIERON OLVIDAR LOS MOMENTOS DE FELICIDAD QUE PASAMOS JUNTO CON LINCOLN SOLO POR PENSAR QUE TENIA MALASUERTE CUANDO LO QUE EL QUERIA ENREALIDAD ERA TIEMPO PARA EL**

Lucy, Luan, lana y luna se sintieron realmente mal como si algo hubiera sido roto

Lynn jr: **¡ES SOLO UNA EXCUSA EL ES UN IMAN DE MALASUERTE POR EL PERDI UN PARTIDO!**

Zero: sigue pensando eso...a y sobre nuestras habitaciones creo que nos gustaría cambiar ese closet de blancos por algo un poco más espacioso...el ático quizás

Lynn padre: eso no

Kuro: véanlo así ya que Leni y Lincoln no es exactamente parte de su familia ahora sus huéspedes se duplicaron así que necesitamos una habitación más grande para los cuatro

Los que aun odiaban a Lincoln estaban furiosos, Zero balanceaba con una sonrisa el pendrive en su mano podría dárselo a la policía para que los arresten pero no sería divertido, Rita solo suspiro y dijo.

-Hecho-lo que dijo asombro a sus hijas-Pero por favor lo que más quieran no nos denuncien a la policía-dijo ahora con tristeza.

-Por ahora no... pero-Zero guardo el pendrive en su bolsillo-El pendrive se queda con nosotros, y su alguna de ustedes se encarga de borrar sus datos y videos, aún tenemos pruebas y ese es el traje de ardilla y a Lincoln diciendo la verdad-dijo Zero y para matar-Y además-saca de su mano una radio y reproduce todos los gritos de que ellos confesaban que obligaron a Lincoln a dormir afuera-Seria su palabra contra suya, es un trato preciosa Boom-dijo con una sonrisa y la familia Loud ahora si estaban enojados y asustados a la vez, tenían varias pruebas y al menos un movimiento en falso y todos terminaran tras las rejas.

-Ahora si nos disculpan-dijo Kuro volteándose-Tenemos que ir por nuestras cosas-dijo saliendo de casa.

-Espérenos iré por el niño-dijo Zero y Leni con Kuro asintieron.

-No se saldrán con la suya-dijo Lynn jr con enojo y Kuro la mira de forma burlona.

-Creo que ya lo hicimos-dijo con una sonrisa.

**Con Zero y Lincoln.**

-Ya paso el plan-dijo Lincoln poniéndose unas falsas vendas con salsa de tomate para simular la sangre.

-Si ya todo paso y ahora con el dinero que ganamos gracias al hospital y otras cosas-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que al ser héroes estos cobraron las recompensas de los ladrones y maleantes que arrestaron en secreto-¿Que dices si vamos al súper mercado a comprar las cosas necesarias para los cuatro?-pregunto y Lincoln sonrió en forma de respuesta-Tomare eso como un sí, vamos Kuro y Leni nos esperan abajo-dijo y los dos salieron del cuarto pero Lincoln pensó.

-"Ahora mi vida será mucho mejor que antes"-pensó con una sonrisa bajando con Zero.

Leni:...

Kuro: ¿estás bien?

Leni: no...Estoy triste...ya no pertenezco a la familia...me quede huérfana

Kuro:...únete al club

Leni miro asombrada a Kuro

Leni: ¿hay un club para huérfanos?

Kuro: n-no es eso yo también soy huérfano pero a diferencia de ti no me desheredaron crecí en un orfanato junto con otros niños pero mi infancia fue vacía...al menos hasta que conocí a mi hermanita Shiroko y a mis amigos del orfanato y luego conocí a Zero y mis compañeros de clase ellos son casi como si fueran mi familia

Leni: ¿enserio?

-Si y eso es verdad-dijo Zero llamando la atención de Leni-Yo también crecí en una familia famosa, pero por un ser malvado fui secuestrado a mis 2 años y me creí en lo que yo pensaba que era un orfanato, conocí a varios chicos y chicas de diferentes edades y ahora nos cuidamos entre nosotros como una familia, soy el presidente de mi clase, y aunque no seamos hermanos o familia, yo siempre los proteger como unos hermanos míos y eso es una promesa-dijo recordando a su hermano Mayor Tristepin.

-Pues me gustaría ser parte de este club-dijo Leni y los dos sonrieron.

-Bueno nos vamos-dijo Lincoln y Leni al verlo se asustó.

-¡Lincoln quien te dejo así!-cuando exclamo eso Leni, los tres se palmearon la cara por la estupidez de la chica.

Zero: lo mejor será ir a comprar cosas para nosotros

**Lori apareció**

Lori: mejor compren algo para la rubia estúpida ya que todo lo que está en** MI** habitación es solo **MIO** la ropa las telas y la máquina de coser ya que mama y papa las compraron

Leni: pueden quedárselos no quiero nada que tenga que ver con ustedes...salvo por Lily ella es una bebe y no hizo nada para que la mire feo

Lori: y tu mala suerte espero que te cuides bien las espaldas

Zero: Cállate estúpida superficial

Kuro: mejor vámonos Zero

Y así los cuatro se fueron de la casa al mall royal Woods

**Mientras con los chicos.**

-No puedo creer lo egoístas que son esas mujeres-dijo Zero con enojo.

-No se preocupes estoy seguro que algún día recapacitaran-dijo Lincoln.

-Eso hay que verlo Lincoln no escucharlo-dijo Kuro y Linconl asintió.

-Pero chicos tendrán el suficiente dinero para los cuatro-pregunto preocupada Leni.

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que nos sobrara demasiado dinero-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

Sin que ninguno de los cuatro lo notara una chica de cabello negro, de tez negra, con un suéter morado, con una falda negra y pecas en la cara los miraba desde lejos y los seguía con cuidado para no llamar la atención de los cuatro.

-Lame-o espero que me puedas perdonar-dijo la niña siguiendo a los cuatro al centro comercial.

**En el Mall de Royal Woods.**

-¿Debería comprar primero ropa para los cuatro o comprar los muebles?-pregunto Zero mirando una lista de cosas que de quien sabe de dónde lo saco.

Kuro: bueno...que les parece si primero compramos los muebles y luego la ropa

Lincoln: bueno...olvídenlo

Zero: ¿que pasa Lincoln?

Lincoln: bueno podríamos dividirnos Leni y Zero pueden comprar la ropa y Kuro y yo compraremos los muebles...si les parece

Kuro: a mí me parece un buen plan

Leni: ¿podemos Zero? (Dijo mirando a Zero con una sonrisa)

Zero: bueno...de acuerdo compren lo necesario y nos vemos en la fuente de la plaza

Los cuatro se dividieron en los grupos y la niña se fue a seguir a Kuro y Linconl.

**Con Zero y Leni.**

Estos dos estaban en la ropería del lugar, mirando todas las ropas que estaban, desde camisas, pantalones, chalecos, suéteres, calcetines, calzoncillos o boxers, ropa interior de mujer, ropa femenina, trajes completos, entre otras cosas.

-Bueno ¿Cuáles son tus gustos Leni?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa.

-Eh ¿quieres que yo escoja?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro no le veo el problema-dijo con una sonrisa, pero en eso Leni lo agarra y lo lleva a los probadores, Leni trajo varios tipos de ropas y Zero se los probaba y Leni decía que algunos no les gustaba y otros si, para Niño escogieron los que podían ser de la talla de Linconl y ahora los de Leni.

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto la chica, llevando una camisa azul, con unos pantalones rosados, y zapatos blancos, claro incluyendo sus gafas.

-Te ves bien-dijo con una sonrisa Zero y Leni se volvió a cambiar.

-¿Y este?-pregunto ahora llevando un suéter de color morado, unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos azules.

-Eeeem no-dijo Zero y Leni se fue a cambiar.

**Unos minutos después.**

Zero y Leni ya habían escogido todo lo necesario para los chicos y pagaron o más bien Zero fue el único que pago, ya que Leni no tenía dinero para pagar. Los dos ahora estaban sentados en la fuente tomando un helado mientras esperaban a los chicos, Zero tenía una paleta de frutas y Leni un cono de dos bolas, una de fresa y otro de frutilla.

-¿Zero tienes una familia?-pregunto la chica y Zero con una sonrisa respondió.

-¿Porque me preguntas si sabes que tengo?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Pregunte?-dijo con un dedo en su mentón Leni y Zero sonríe ante la inocencia de Leni.

-Bueno, si mis padres son Goultard Shoshinco un empresario y mi mama es Shino Sosaki una mujer que trabaja en un campamento-dijo con una sonrisa y Leni sonríe-Yo ya conozco a tu familia, así que me preguntaba si Lincoln ¿tenía algún amigo?-pregunto y Leni le respondió.

-Tenía una amiga llamada Ronnie Ann y su amigo Clyde-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-estoy seguro que tendrá nuevos amigos muy pronto-dijo con una sonrisa ya pensando en su familia siendo amigos de Linconl.

**Mientras que con Kuro y Linconl.**

Kuro y Lincoln estaban observando camas con diferentes conjuntos de sabanas

Kuro: ¿dime hay algo que te guste Lincoln?

Lincoln: Claro este conjunto de cama de Ace Savvy

Kuro: ¿Ace savvy?

Lincoln: es un súper héroe de mis comics favoritos solía disfrazarme de el para ir a las convenciones de sus comics y los solía leer siempre en roa interior

Kuro: ya veo bueno pero necesitamos cuatro camas uno para cada uno

Lincoln: ¿qué tal una para tres?

Kuro: ¿qué dijiste Lincoln?

Lincoln señalo una litera para tres con escaleras incluidas

Kuro: nada mal y con 50% de descuento buen ojo Lincoln

Lincoln: gracias

Kuro: ahora...eso se ve bien

Kuro fue a ver una pantalla soji

Lincoln: ¿porque eso?

Kuro: tu hermana vivirá y dormirá en la misma habitación que nosotros esta pantalla soji le dará la privacidad para cambiarse en privado

Lincoln: es cierto lo olvide

Después de comprar todo se reunieron con Zero y con Leni

Zero: chicos porque tardaron

Leni: y porque no tienen las cosas

Kuro: bueno compramos las camas una para Leni y una para nosotros tres

Zero: ¿Cómo?

Lincoln: es una litera con 50% de descuento

Kuro: si pero en cuanto a armarios solo pude comprar un armario tendremos que compartirlo

Zero: ¿solo uno?

Kuro: bueno es que después de las camas el conjunto de almohadas y cama, los colchones y la pantalla soji que compre para Leni solo nos alcanzaba para un armario y entrega a la casa

Zero: ¿pediste que entregara a la casa?

Kuro: con la instrucción clara de que esperaran a que llegáramos a ella y que no se lo entregaran a nadie que no fuera yo aunque alguien dijera lo contrario

Zero: ya veo pero porque compraste una pantalla soji

Kuro: para que Leni pueda cambiarse en privado en un ático con tres chicos

Leni y Zero se sonrojaron por lo que dijo Kuro

Zero: c-comprendo tienes razón

Lincoln y Kuro se rieron fue cuando la niña se presento

Voz: hola lame-o

Linconl al escuchar esa voz se enojó y no decidió voltearse.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Zero mirando a la niña.

-Ella es Ronnie an Zero-dijo Leni y Zero junto con Kuro miran a la niña, se veía triste. Según la Kuro se había encontrado con un familiar de esa niña y le dijo que estaba preocupado de Linconl.

-Lame-o puedes-antes de que siguiera Linconl solo dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ronnie?-dijo Linconl con enojo-La última vez que te vi, me dijiste que es mejor que termináramos y no nos volvamos a ver para que no tengas mala suerte y mantengas arriba tu racha de bravucona-dijo con enojo Linconl.

-Lame-o no quería decir eso yo solo...-decía con tristeza Ronnie.

-No busques excusas Ronnie-dijo Linconl con enojo volteando a ver a la chica-Entiéndelo de una vez lo nuestro se acabó por ti y por las mentiras de mis hermanas que tu creíste-dijo con enojo Linconl.

-Linconl no lo decía en serio-dijo triste la chica.

-Claro y yo soy una ardilla no-pregunto con enojo-Si no mal recuerdo también me golpeabas junto con Lynn.

-No lo entiendes yo...-decía con ahora lágrimas pero Linconl no la dejo terminar.

**-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ RONNIE!**-grito enojado el chico volteando a ver a la chica-¡No quiero saber nada mas de tí! ¡Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho!-dijo con enojo el chico y luego se volteo a los demás-¿Podemos irnos ya a casa?-pregunto con enojo.

-¿No te vas a despedirte?-pregunto Zero mirando a la chica queriendo llorar.

Lincoln: si fuera mi amiga me despediría pero ella no es nadie

Ronnie anne: Lincoln...por favor yo

Pero de repente un montón de criminales armados aparecieron

Sujeto armado: todos al suelo ahora

La gente gritaba y se escondía por todas partes fue cuando Zero tomo la mano de Leni y Kuro las manos de los niños y corrieron

Leni: ¿¡a donde vamos!?

Zero: ¡a un lugar seguro!

Todos entraron al baño de mujeres

Kuro: aquí estaremos a salvo por ahora

Leni: tengo miedo (dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo de Zero)

Ronnie Anne: **¡Y CREES QUE YO NO!** sujetos armados están tomando rehenes quien sabe para qué (dijo mientras lloraba)

Lincoln: a ahora si lloras...claro porque solo te preocupas por ti

Kuro: Lincoln permíteme un momento contigo

Kuro y Lincoln se fueron a hablar en privado

Lincoln: ¿qué pasa Kuro?

Kuro: escucha sé que estás enojado pero te diré algo la noche que estuviste internado en el hospital conocí a la madre de Ronnie anne

Lincoln: pruébalo

Kuro: su nombre es maría Santiago

Lincoln: okey te creo y que

Kuro: me dijo que su hija se preocupó mucho por ti desde que ya no te vio más en la escuela y su hijo también ya que eres como el hermano que nunca tuvo

Lincoln: de quien habla es el novio de mi hermana Lori, Bobby

Kuro: bueno lo que quiero decir es que creo que Ronnie anne se arrepiente de lo que te hizo

Lincoln:...aun así...no sé si pueda perdonarla...o si quiera volver con ella

Kuro: no es necesario pueden ser solo amigos y tan tan

Lincoln: bueno...no se

Kuro: bueno ahora voy con Zero debo hablar con el sobre nuestra situación

**Linconl asintió y Kuro fue con Zero.**

-"Vamos"-le susurro al oído y Zero asintió.

-Chicos espérenos aquí-dijo Zero corriendo con Kuro afuera del baño de chicas.

-¡espera Zero!-dijo preocupada Leni.

-No te preocupes Leni estoy seguro que estarán bien-dijo Linconl y Leni asintió, pero luego poso su mirada en Ronnie-Después de esto necesito hablar contigo-lo que dijo hizo que Ronnie sacara un pequeña sonrisa.

Con Zero y Kuro estos estaban detrás de unas pilas de piedra, viendo como los ladrones tomaban a las personas como Rehenes.

-¿Listo?-pregunto con una sonrisa y Kuro asintió-**¡seamos Héroes!**-grito y los dos activaron sus relojes.

-**¡Héroe de la paz Agunimon!**-grito Zero y su traje apareció haciéndolo parecer un caballero de armadura roja.

-**¡Héroe de las sombras Vanitas!**-grito Kuro y su traje se recreó en su cuerpo dándole su armadura de sombras.

-**¡Seamos Héroes!**-gritaron ambos, y luego los dos saltaron, cayendo enfrente de los criminales armados y los ladrones.

-Son el dúo de la paz-dijo una mujer con una sonrisa.

-¡Estamos salvados!-dijo un hombre y los Rehenes se pusieron a celebrar y los ladrones se enojaron.

Sujeto: **DISPARENLES**

Los sujetos armados dispararon a los dos héroes pero Kuro creo un escudo de oscuridad

Kuro: yo te cubro Agunimon

Zero: Gracias Vanitas

De repente oyeron un clic de las armas

Agunimon: **¡AHORA!**

Ambos se lanzaron a atacar y a golpear a los villanos

Agunimon:** ¡SMASH!**

Zero uso el one for all al 10% para golpear a los villanos y mandarlos a estrellarse contra la pared

Kuro: sientan la oscuridad

Kuro creo una espada de oscuridad con la cual corto las armas de los villanos y luego ataco con tentáculos de oscuridad a los villanos

Kuro: tomen esto

La mayoría de los ladrones ya estaban completamente derrotados pero en eso un ladrón toma a un rehén.

-No se acerquen o lo lamentaran-dijo el ladrón con seriedad apuntando su arma a una chica.

-Jeje claro si es que me puedes ver-dijo Zero usando el quirk de la chica invisible de la clase 1-A dejando incrédulo al ladrón.

-¿En dónde?-antes de que hablara su arma fue arrebatada y luego recibió un gran hupercut, y Zero reapareció con una mano en alto.

-Jeje eso fue fácil-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

Pero en eso un Ladrón aparece con Leni, Ronnie y Linconl atados.

-No se acerquen o ellos lo lamentaran-dijo con seriedad apuntando a Leni.

-Len...-antes de que Cero hablara-Quiero decir. ¡Suéltalos malhechor!-dijo con seriedad Zero.

Villano: y perder una oportunidad

El villano pasó su mano por el busto de Leni cosa que la aterro

Villano: seguro me darían mucho por una chica rubia como esta por los mocosos no tanto pero oye aun así cada uno tiene sus gustos

Zero: última advertencia suelta a la chica y a los niños por las buenas o si no lo lamentaras (dijo furico)

Villano: no veo como lo lograras

Pero de repente el villano no se podía mover

Villano: que rayos

Zero: hablaste de más

El villano vio hacia abajo y miro que la sombra de el héroe sombrío estaba conectada con la suya

Kuro: posesión de sombras completada Agunimon ¿nos haces los honores?

Zero: no me lo pidas dos veces Vanitas

Zero se cubrió con el full Crow y preparo el 20% lanzándose hacia el

Zero: odio a los pervertidos **¡DETROIT SMASH!**

El fuerte golpe hizo que el ladrón fuera mandado a volar contra un muro estrellándose y destruyendo el muro.

-Lo que odio más es los pervertidos-dijo Zero con enojo.

**Después de unos minutos.**

Todos los ladrones fueron arrestados por la policía y llevados a la cárcel.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo Leni a Zero.

-No fue nada le... Quiero decir ciudadana-dijo con una sonrisa Zero.

-Increíble por primera vez estoy enfrente de un héroe-dijo Linconl con una sonrisa estando enfrente de Zero y Kuro.

-No hay problema niño-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Mientras haya esperanza mañana habrá un nuevo día para la paz-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-¡Nos vamos!-dijo y luego el junto con Kuro desaparecieron gracias a que Zero uso humo para desaparecer.

Zero y Kuro volvieron al baño de hombres y desactivaron los trajes

Kuro: usaste demasiada potencia en el último smash

Zero: es que odio a los pervertidos y lo sabes

Kuro: buen punto yo también lo hubiera hecho

Zefie y Lycoris aparecieron en los relojes de Zero y Kuro

Lycoris: hicieron un buen trabajo Kuro-sama

Zefie: Zero-sama usted es muy increíble

Kuro: gracias chicas

Zero: bueno ocúltense ya vamos con los demás

Zero y Kuro llegaron con Leni y compañía

Zero: Leni ¿estás bien? me entere

Leni se lanzó y abrazo a Zero mientras lloraba en su hombro

Zero devolvió el abrazo para intentar consolarla, no era su culpa, era suya al no saber que un ladrón se le escapo para tenerlos de Rehén.

-Ze-ze-ze-Zero tenía mucho miedo-decía con lágrimas la chica, no soltando a Zero.

-Ya ya, Leni todo está bien-dijo Zero mirando a Kuro y este sonrió.

-¿En dónde estaban chicos?-pregunto Linconl.

-En realidad nosotros fuimos por la policía-le respondió Zero y Linconl asintió.

-Bueno creo que sería mejor irnos-dijo Kuro viendo a todos retirarse.

-Si vamos-dijo Zero separándose de Leni que se secó las lágrimas y tenía una sonrisa, pero cuando se retiraban Linconl noto que los zapatos de Zero, eran iguales a las del héroe Agunimon, pero después desaparecieron, sonrió al ver que es posible que Zero sea ese héroe pero en eso recuerda.

-Ronnie-dijo Linconl llamando la atención de la Latina-Vamos a hablar en un lugar privado-dijo y Ronnie asintió.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Kuro.

-Vamos a hablar de algo, hay los alcanzo-dijo Linconl y Kuro asintió.

Lincoln y Ronnie se fueron a un lugar apartado

Zero: ¿qué hará Lincoln?

Kuro: arreglar las cosas

**Con Lincoln y Ronnie anne**

Ronnie anne: Lincoln yo...bueno...*suspiro* no tengo excusa para lo que hice, fui insensible, fría, y una mala novia ni siquiera fui una buena amiga, me preocupe en mantener mi imagen de chica ruda que en ayudarte, sé que no merezco una segunda oportunidad

Lincoln: Ronnie lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero la verdad no sé si puedo confiar del todo en ti...pero sería injusto su no te diera el beneficio de la duda

Ronnie anne: ¿entonces?

Lincoln: te perdono

Ronnie anne abrazo al peliblanco

Ronnie anne: gracias te prometo que no volver a cometer los mismos errores sere una mejor novia lo juro

Lincoln: no dije que volveríamos a ser novios

Ronnie se sorprendió por lo que dijo y se separo

Ronnie anne: pero pensé que me perdonabas

Lincoln: y lo hago pero yo ya no siento nada por ti

Ronnie anne se sintió muy mal por eso

Ronnie anne: lo comprendo...yo me lo busque

Lincoln: oye no te sientas mal que no seamos novios no significa que no podamos ser amigos ¿qué me dices? ¿Amigos?

Lincoln le extendió la mano a Ronnie anne y está feliz la tomo

Ronnie anne: Amigos

Lincoln: bueno ahora me debo retirar debo estar con Leni y los chicos para recibir los muebles que enviaran a casa del centro comercial adiós Ronnie

Lincoln se fue dejando a Ronnie feliz pero a la vez triste

Ronnie anne: al menos pude arreglar las cosas con Lincoln solo espero que este bien con esa loca de su hermana Lynn

Linconl alcanzo a los demás en cuestión de segundos y estos le preguntaron que hizo. Lo que les respondió que hizo las paces con Ronnie Ann, haciendo a estos sonreír.

**Al llegar a la casa Loud.**

Cuando los chicos llegaron, encontraron a los repartidores, conversando con la familia Loud.

-Vamos-dijo Zero y estos asintieron.

**Con los Louds.**

-¡Ya les dijimos que no pedimos esos muebles!-exclamo enojado Lynn padre.

-Pero un chico, dijo que viniéramos a dejarles estos muebles con instalación en el Ático-dijo el repartidor con enojo.

-¿No sabemos a qué se refiere?-dijo Rita al repartidor, en eso llegan los demás.

-Nosotros fuimos los que los mandaron-dijo Zero llamando la atención de los Louds y de los repartidores.

-Firme aquí y aquí para que comencemos a trabajar-dijo el repartidor estando enfrente de Kuro, el cual tomo el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir y poner su firma, ya después de un rato-¡Vamos a trabajar chicos!-dijo el repartidor y el junto con sus compañeros entraron en la casa loud, con varias cajas, que contenían los muebles para hacer su trabajo.

Lynn padre:** ¡COMPRARON TODO ESTO!**

Zero: si bueno no bromeaba con comprar muebles

Lori: si bueno...como sea ni que me interesara

Lola: **¡NO ES JUSTO SI TIENEN TANTO DINERO! ¡¿PORQUE NO SE VAN A COMPRA SU PROPIA CASA?!**

Lisa: es una conclusión lógica para ser un par que logro incluso engañarme a mí me parece ilógico que si tienen tanto para muebles no lo tengan para una casa barata

Kuro: porque recién llegamos a este país así que no tenemos idea de donde será nuestro hogar permanente

Zero: pero no se preocupen porque cuando encontremos un lugar entonces nos iremos y nos iremos con Leni y con Lincoln

Lynn: más les vale no quiero ver a esa rubia traidora ni a esa peste en la casa más de lo necesario

Leni: créeme que no quiero vivir en la misma casa con un grupo de monstruos que le hicieron daño a linky solo por un juego estúpido, a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido

Luna: Leni...mira

Lola: Luna mejor no gastes palabras en esta zorra rubia

Kuro abofeteo a lola dejándola en el piso para sorpresa de los louds

Kuro: no me gusta golpear a las mujeres mucho menos a las niñas pero nadie le habla así a mis amigos, debieron darte uno de estos hace mucho tiempo mocosa despreciable

Los cuatro entraron y subieron las escaleras para ayudar a los trabajadores

Lana: ¿estás bien lola?

Lola: ese miserable pelinegro oso golpearme, ya vera lo que pasa cuando Me hacen ¡ENOJAR! (dijo totalmente furica)

Mientras

El ático estaba ya limpio y a mueblado con la litera de los chicos, el armario compartido, la cama nueva de Leni así como la pantalla soji con decorado de conejo una esquina estaba pegada en la esquina del armario y

Leni: esto es lo que dijiste que era para cambiarme...parece una puerta extraña puerta

Kuro: bueno así es como funciona entras al espacio con la ropa que te quieres poner la cierras te cambias corres a un lado la pantalla y sales comprendes

Leni: emm no mucho

Zero: no te preocupes Leni yo te explico

**Mientras en la sala de estar**

Media familia estaba enojada viendo la televisión

Lola: Alquilemos la habitación gran idea papa Debimos convertirlo en un armario personal para mi

Lola: Bueno algo bueno salió de todo esto y es que tengo una habitación para mi sola

Lynn: No puedo creer que ese miserable pelirrojo me humillara Pero ya vera la próxima vez ganare yo

Lynn padre: así se habla hija nadie nos humilla de esta forma y se sale con la suya

Rita: y debemos recuperar ese dispositivo si no la familia se separara y no quiero que vallan a la correccional o la prisión

Lisa. Efectivamente pese a su fuerza bruta y actitud demostraron ser más listos de lo que aparentan todavía no nace la mente que me supere a mí

Sin embargo había algunas loud que no pensaban igual

Luan: *suspiro* "¿de vedad fui tan cruel? Lincoln es el único que dijo que me respaldaría hasta que me sintiera cómoda conmigo misma"

Luan: "Lincoln...extraño hacer reír contigo como mi asistente..."

Lana: "Lincoln...cuando suplante a lola en el concurso de belleza señorita bonita y perfecta dijiste que era perfecta tal y como soy nadie me había dicho nada como eso la familia siempre dice que apesto y que debo pensar más en mi higiene y que dejara de ser tan sucia pero tú me dijiste que soy perfecta y yo te trate como basura...dios actué como lola mi peor pesadilla se convirtió en realidad"

Luna: "Bro...si extraño hacer música contigo"

Lynn: **¡OIGAN ustedes Cuatro!**

**Las cuatro reaccionaron**

Lynn: ¿porque tan calladas he?

Luna: no es nada sis solo pensábamos sobre Lincoln

Lynn: si yo también pienso en cómo nos desharemos de el

De repente en la televisión salió una noticia de último minuto

Katherin: aquí Katherine moligan con las ultimas noticias asaltaron el centro comercial royal Woods

De repente transmitieron imágenes del asalto

Katherin: hace menos de unas horas un gripo de criminales armados con ametralladoras asaltaron el centro comercial royal woods tomando a varios rehenes

De repente aparecieron Zero y Kuro en sus armaduras de héroe peleando contra los villanos

Katherin: sin embargo el equipo de héroes Conocidos como el dúo de la paz enfrentó a los criminales salvando así a los rehenes

Lisa: pfff héroes por favor eso son solo patrañas

Luna:** ¡ESPEREN MIREN!**

La familia completa vio la escena de como Leni, Lincoln y Ronnie anne estaban siendo rehenes de uno de los villanos mientras este le tocaba el busto a Leni solo para luego ver como Zero golpeo al sujeto mandándolo contra la pared haciendo que la atravesara

Katherin: la pregunta es quienes son estos héroes de donde vienen que rostros y que fuerza se esconden tras esa mascara y ese casco soy Katherin moligan devuelta con ustedes

Los Louds estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza del héroe con la máscara, pero en especial al ver como Leni y los demás fueron salvados por ellos.

-Eso quiere decir que de verdad son héroes-dijo Luna mirando las noticias.

-Si ellos estuvieran aquí echarían a ese par de inútiles de aquí-dijo Lynn mirando la tele y luego mirar hacia arriba.

-Pues te deseo suerte si es que los encuentras-dijo Lana con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que dices mocosa salvaje?-pregunto enojada Lynn a la niña.

-Oh nada, solo te deseo suerte. Me voy a jugar con mis animales nos vemos-dijo Lana yéndose del lugar para jugar con sus animalitos.

-No sé ustedes, pero creo que estos héroes se parecen a alguien-dijo Lisa mirando la pantalla y luego pensar que los héroes parecían tener las mismas caras que los chicos que vinieron a vivir en su hogar.

-Lo que tú digas, cuatro ojos, yo me voy-dijo Luna retirándose de la sala para ir a tocar algo para tener calma y como buscar el perdón de su hermanito.

**Mientras que con los chicos y Leni.**

Estos estaban de lo más normal, pero en eso Linconl recuerda, que mañana tenia escuela y le seria duro estar ahí sin que lo molesten, eso lo noto Zero.

-¿Que pasa Linconl?-pregunto el chico mirando a su amigo.

-Es que mañana regreso a clases, y temo de que todos me molesten llamándome chico ardilla-dijo con tristeza Linconl.

-No te preocupes Linconl creo saber la solución-dijo Zero parándose de su cama y caminando hacia Linconl.

-¿Cual es?-pregunto confuso.

-"Esta será una buena oportunidad para entrenarlo"-pensó Zero con una sonrisa-fácil te entrenaremos yo y Kuro-dijo con una sonrisa asombrando a Linconl.

-¿¡Que me entrenaran!?-pregunto sorprendido.

-No creas que tú y Leni no nos vieron como Zero dejo en su lugar a Lynn-dijo Kuro y Linconl sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Jeje pues-decía nervioso.

-No hay problema Linconl-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Te daremos un buen entrenamiento para que te fortalezcas, más de lo que crees-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-¿Zero estas seguro que Linky puede entrenar con ustedes?-pregunto Leni preocupada por su hermanito.

-No te preocupes Leni todo estará bien-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Pues vamos a entrenar-dijo con una sonrisa Kuro.

**Unos minutos después y afuera de la casa Loud y en un lugar lejos de la ciudad.**

Se podía ver como los tres adolescentes, con Linconl estaban enfrente de una playa, repleta de basura.

-¿Aquí entrenaremos?-pregunto confundido Linconl.

-No. Este es tu entrenamiento-dijo Cero confundiendo a Leni y Linconl.

-¿A qué te refieres Zero?-pregunto confuso el niño.

-Me refiero a que limpiaras toda la playa, hasta que quede reluciente-dijo con una sonrisa, dejando en shock a Leni y Linconl.

Lincoln: ¿¡toda esta playa!?

Zero: aja

Leni: ¿él solito?

Kuro: así es

Lincoln: pe-pe-pero yo no puedo ni cargar esto

Lincoln trato de cargar un amplificador gigante pero al no poder sus manos resbalaron y callo de trasero cosa que aprovecho Zero para sacar una foto

Leni: ¿porque la foto Zero?

Zero: es para ver el progreso de Lincoln al final de su entrenamiento

Lincoln: aun no entiendo porque debo hacer esto no podrías hacer pesas

Zero: las pesas solo te harán fuerte de cuerpo pero este entrenamiento te hará fuerte de espíritu

-¿el espíritu?-pregunto confundido Linconl.

-Así-dijo Zero con una sonrisa caminando y estando en frente del niño-Escucha Linconl, hay un secreto que pronto te compartiremos a ti y a Leni, pero solo pasara si logras limpiar la playa por completo-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-¿Que lo limpie yo solo? ¿Pero cómo lo hare? si solo soy muy débil-dijo con tristeza el niño.

-Escucha Linconl, no importa lo débil que seas. Tienes valor y una gran fuerza escondida en tu sangre, si no tuvieras fuerzas, no hubieras aguantado todas las golpizas que te hicieron tus hermanas y familia-dijo Zero-Te aseguro que cuando acabes este entrenamiento todo habrá valido la pena-dijo con seriedad pero a la vez con una sonrisa.

**Linconl lo pensó y se puso serio.**

-"Tiene razón, si pude aguantar toda una golpiza, puedo lograr limpiar esta playa"-pensó con seriedad, miro un microondas en el suelo, descompuesto y lo recogió con esfuerzo, para después meterlo a un cesto de basura.

**Zero junto con Kuro sonrieron.**

-¿Esta Linky bien?-pregunto preocupada Leni.

-Confía en mi Leni. Te aseguro que tu hermano será muy fuerte en el futuro-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

Lincoln estaba limpiando todo lo que podía en su camino pero en una tropezó

Lincoln: no me rendiré entrenare duro para llegar a ser fuerte

**(Insertar tema My hero academia ost Hero A)**

Lincoln estaba limpiando la playa con mucho entusiasmo y decisión levantaba los colchones sucios, cargaba bolsas de basura pesadas, levantaba bloques de concreto cargaba una llanta sobre su hombro, y empujaba objetos pesados Leni miraba preocupada a su hermano él no estaba acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico sin sufrir calambres y ahora se estaba sobre esforzando en esta tarea, en cuanto a Kuro y a Zero solo miraban y daban palabras de apoyo así fue todo el día y toda la noche

Durante casi por todo el mes Linconl se la paso limpiando la playa, y a la vez yendo a la escuela, con algo para ejercitar sus brazos ya que sus manos usaban la mayor parte de su esfuerzo. Y aun con la señorita Di Matino, Linconl no le prestaba atención, solo estudiaba y entrenaba en secreto, debajo del banco con su mano derecha.

Zero y Kuro terminaron metiéndose en la escuela de Royal Woods, para estar con Leni, aunque lo malo fue es que tuvieron que estar con Lori, que al notar a estos no dudo en sentarse lo más lejos de ellos. Pero cierto chico Latino, miro a ambos con una sonrisa, ya que su hermanita le dijo que gracias a ellos, le pudo decir a Linconl sus disculpas y volver a ser amigos.

Linconl no solo limpiaba la playa, sino que también se metía a nadar en el agua para aguantar las altas temperaturas heladas del agua, nadando de un lado a otro con un traje de baño de color naranja, Zero llevaba uno de color rojo y Kuro uno de color verde, mientras que Leni un bikini de color verde claro y sus anteojos puestos, cuando algunas chicas se ponían detrás de Kuro y Zero, estos hacen resaltar sus músculos haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas tengan los ojos como corazones y las góticas, ojos de corazones negros al ver a Kuro. Leni por alguna razón se sentía celosa pero no sabía el porqué.

Durante ese tiempo Zero y Kuro también se tomaron algo de tiempo para ayudar a Leni con sus tareas Leni disfrutaba estudiar con Zero gracias a él se pudo aprender sin problemas en cuanto a Lincoln el entrenamiento se volvió más intenso al punto en que Lincoln arrastraba neumáticos con Zero o con Kuro encima de ello sin que ninguno de ellos se enterara Ronnie anne había estado viendo el entrenamiento y no solo eso sino que obligo a ir a ver a sus antiguos amigos Liam, rusty y Zach y vieran lo mucho que se esforzaba para poder superarse así mismo cosa que los hizo sentir mal, hasta que un día todo termino la playa estaba limpia toda la basura estaba amontonada y sobre ella estaba un Lincoln ya con los músculos construidos por esfuerzo duro del entrenamiento Leni estaba impresionada y Kuro y Zero estaban más que satisfecho

Zero/Kuro: bien hecho niño

Lincoln Soltó un grito que se escuchó a varios metros a la redonda fue cuando el callo para ser atrapado por Zero

-Chi-chi-chicos-dijo con una sonrisa forzada Linconl.

-Lo lograste Linconl, estoy orgulloso-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y Kuro junto con Leni también bajaron a ver a Linconl muy cansado.

-¡¿Linky estas bien?!-pregunto muy preocupada Leni.

-Leni... estoy más que bien... estoy orgulloso de mi mismo-dijo con una sonrisa Linconl y luego Zero lo pone en el suelo, se tambaleo pero Zero lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie, cuando lo ayudo miro como todo el cuerpo de Linconl estaba totalmente tonificado, que ningún niño de su edad podría alcanzar, y hasta Lynn jr no podría alcanzar tal cuerpo de un gran atleta, de seguro ahora cualquier golpe que Linconl reciba no sentiría efecto en él.

**(Fin del tema y reproducir My hero Academia ¡i'm here!)**

-Linconl hay algo que te queremos mostrar-dijo Zero y este miro a Kuro y los dos asintieron, para después presionar los botones rojos de sus manos tranformandose en sus trajes de héroes**-Héroe de la paz Agunimon**-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-**Héroe de la oscuridad Vanitas**-dijo Kuro con su armadura, y Linconl con Leni estaban muy sorprendidos.

Lincoln: **¡SANTA MADRE DE…!**

Leni: ¿¡Zero tu...!?

Kuro presiono una parte de su armadura y el casco desaparición dejando ver su rostro así como Zero que se quitó su anti faz revelando sus identidades secretas a los dos

Zero: si Leni nosotros somos los héroes de royal Woods

Kuro: aunque talvez nos conozcas como

Kuro y Zero posaron heroicamente

Zero/Kuro: ¡el dúo de la paz!

Lincoln se impresiono

Lincoln: **¡ESO ES INCREIBLE! ¡TENGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS SOBRE SUPER HÉROES!**

Zero: ya ya no comas ansias

Leni: entonces tú me salvaste ese día en el centro comercial (dijo sonrojada)

Zero: así es Leni

Leni se arrojó a los brazos de Zero y lo abrazo

Leni: enserio te agradezco...mi héroe (dijo la última parte avergonzada)

Zero: de nada emm Leni me puedes soltar (dijo un poco apenado)

Leni soltó a Zero aun sonrojada

Lincoln: díganme enfrentaron a los malos, salvaron al mundo de su destrucción, ¿conocen a Ace Savvy? ¿Es real? ¿Me podría dar un autógrafo?

Zero: antes de contestar todo eso queremos mostrarte algo Zefie

Zefie se materializo en el brazo de Zero asombrando a Lincoln y a Leni

Zefie: ¿qué necesita Zero-sama?

Zero: necesitamos que muestres la foto

Zefie: como ordene Zero-sama

Zefie le mostro la imagen holográfica de la foto que tomo de Lincoln del día uno del entrenamiento

Zero: este eres tú antes de tu entrenamiento

Kuro: ahora mírate en el agua

Lincoln se acercó al agua y vio su cuerpo todo tonificado, cuando se miraba en el espejo sin camisa hace meses, no tenía todos esos músculos, estaba sumamente sorprendido.

-Y ahora Linconl es hora de que heredes mi poder-dijo Zero quitándose un pelo de la cabeza y asombrando a Linconl.

-**¡HEREDAR TU PODER!**-dijo sumamente sorprendido el niño-**¡PODRE SER COMO ACE SAVVY!**-grito emocionado.

-Pero escúchame Linconl-dijo Zero y Linconl le presta atención-Este poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad, nunca hay que usarlo para cosas personales, solo para el bien-dijo serio y Linconl asintió-Si no lográbamos entrenarte, es posible que mi poder, pudo haberte matado hace mucho-dijo con un poco de gracia y Linconl se pone pálido con Leni-Pero no te preocupes, gracias a este entrenamiento, solo te llegaras a romper un par de huesos con cada golpe de este poder-dijo Zero-Así que respóndeme esto. ¿Quieres ser un héroe?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa.

-**¡SI! ¡SI QUIERO SER UN HÉROE!**-grito sumamente feliz.

-Bien pues entonces-Zero le pone su cabello enfrente de el-Cómelo-dijo con seriedad.

**(Fin del ost)**

Lincoln:... ¿eh?

Kuro: sabes amigo deberías mejor contarle primero como funciona ese poder

Zero: hay perdón creo que fue demasiado pronto

Leni: ósea que para obtener tu poder entonces Lincoln se tiene que comer ese cabello

Zero: verán este poder es como una antorcha sagrada que se ha pasado de generación en generación es la cristalización del poder de varias generaciones este poder se llama One for all

Lincoln: one...for...all

Zero: la cosa es que para obtener este poder debes tener mi ADN para esto debes ingerir mi ADN basta con un cabello

Kuro: aunque si quieres podemos sustituir por una uña

Lincoln: cabello muchas gracias

Lincoln comió el cabello

Lincoln: **¡PUAG!** no había comido cabello desde esa goma de mascar que me pego Ronnie anne en el cabello

Leni: ¿cómo te sientes linky?

Lincoln no se sintió especial

Lincoln: no creo que funcione

Zero: dale tiempo tienes que digerirlo tomara su tiempo

Leni: Zero...Dame poderes a mi también

Ambos se sorprendieron con lo que dijo Leni

Lincoln: ¿Leni que dices?

Leni: Lincoln quiero apoyarte en todo lo que necesites soy tu hermana mayor y es mi deber cuidarte

Zero: sin duda eres una buena hermana Leni pero no puedo darte el poder solo hay dos one for all y el mío se lo di a Lincoln no puedo transferirte otros de mis poderes

Leni: ¿pero que no tengo que comer tu cabello para obtener un poder?

Zero: no funciona así Leni

Kuro: bueno... no son teorías tontas

Zero: solo dilas

Kuro: bueno recuerdas que cuando tenías tu poder de escanear escaneaste a todos los héroes y villanos que te has encontrado en una década

Zero: si lo se

Kuro: bueno la primera teoría tiene que ver con el one for all, tal ya no tengas la fuerza de las generaciones anteriores pero tal vez solo tal vez tengas su habilidad original de transferir el poder

Zero: no es una mala teoría ¿y la segunda?

Kuro: no te va a gustar pero tiene que ver con la siguiente pregunta...cuando obtuviste el escáner... ¿lo usaste con él?... ¿o cuando nos enfrentamos a él esa vez?

-a quien te refieres con...-antes de que Zero hablara se les vino imágenes de su pelea con su loco padre-Oooooh-dijo sorprendido-Si lo hice por accidente-dijo con nervios Zero-Pero igual puedo volver a tener el One for All, así-sus ojos cambia a uno tecnológico y escanea a Linconl obteniendo de nuevo el One for All-Lo malo es que tendré que volver a empezar desde cero-dijo con tristeza-Pero ya le agarrare el truco-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es posible que le pases un pode a Leni con ese poder-dijo Kuro nervioso y Zero se molesta.

-Es que no quiero usarlo el me secuestro-dijo Zero enojado, confundiendo a Leni y a Linconl cuando se refirió a que lo secuestro.

-Es la única manera de que pases un quirk a otro usuario-dijo Kuro y Zero se puso a pensar.

-"Por un lado tiene rozan y el otro es que no me gustara usarlo"-pensó con enojo y luego suspiro-Lo usare pero solo una vez-dijo con seriedad y Kuro asintió, y luego dirigió su mirada a Leni-Dime Leni que poder quieres.

-Dame el que puede ser útil para mí-dijo con una sonrisa y Zero lo pensó para después sonreír.

-Ya se, acércate a mi mano-dijo Zero extendiendo su mano y Leni se acercó para después Zero poner su mano en su cara y traspasarle un poder, el cabello de Leni empezó a cambiar de color y se le hizo largo, que hasta aparecieron plantas con espinas en el cabello, lo que sorprendió a Linconl e hizo sonreír a Kuro-Ya-dijo Zero separando su mano y Leni no sintió nada.

-Pero yo no siento nada-dijo confusa pero Zero le muestra un espejo que creo con el quirk de momo y Leni se sorprende al ver que su cabello ahora tenían plantas.

Leni: mi cabello ¿pero que le paso?...aunque admito que se ve lindo (n_n)

Kuro: es tu poder, don o como nosotros lo llamamos quirk

Zero: se llama enredadera es un poder tío mutante, ahora posees una enredadera espinosa como cabellera en vez de pelo, éstas pueden ser manipuladas a voluntad por ti para diversos propósitos como arrebatar objetos o crear una barrera defensiva.

Lincoln: increíble Leni

Leni: ¿pero y si la cortan y no vuelven a crecer?

Kuro: La enredadera puede ser cortada de la cabeza es verdad pero puedes seguir manteniendo control sobre estas y no te preocupes Para poder regenerarla nuevamente debe remojar tu cabeza en agua y recibir luz de sol

Leni: ¿cómo una rosa?

Zero: ya entendiste obtuve este poder al escanear a una chica de...bueno ya les contaremos toda la historia en casa

Kuro: aunque sinceramente no pudiste darle un quirk que no llamara tanto la atención es decir como rayos vamos a explicarles a las personas que Leni tiene ahora enredaderas en lugar de cabello

Zero: es que bueno recuerdas la actitud de esa chica del poder

Kuro: como olvidarlo era casi como ver a una sacerdotisa o a una monja (-_-)*

Zero: bueno Leni tal vez no tenga esa actitud pero si es una santa, ella es prácticamente un ángel amable la cual protegería a alguien incluso si eso significara arriesgar la vida así que pensé que este poder seria el adecuado

Leni se sonrojo por eso, pero en eso ya todos vieron como empezaba a amanecer.

-Parece que llegamos muy temprano-dijo Zero mirando el amanecer.

-Tenemos clases-dijo Kuro.

Linconl por un momento miro su puño y luego cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-Seré el héroe que Royal Woods necesita como ustedes-dijo Linconl con una sonrisa mirando a Zero y a Kuro con sonrisas.

-Eso queríamos oír-dijo Zero y luego miro el amanecer con los demás-Desde ahora no solo nos llamaran como el dúo de la paz. Si no que ahora nos conocerán como-dijo ahora alzando su puño-**¡EL EQUIPO DE LA PAZ!**-grito.

**-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!-**gritaron con emoción todos.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: Esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Y si es así den nos un comentario en los reviews de que les pareció. Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta la proxima! CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Amor loco y el perdón de otra hermana.**

**Hola gente de fanfiction ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Tensa: Aquí les traemos un nuevo capítulo de seamos Louds.**

**Esperemos que les guste, y sin nada más que decir.**

**Tensa y yo: ¡Que empiece el nuevo capítulo!**

**(Inicia capitulo)**

En la escuela primaria de royal woods Lincoln estaba siguiendo con sus estudios la maestra jonson estaba dándoles clase de historia mientras Lincoln estaba ejercitando la mano debajo de su pupitre

Lincoln: "que increíble esos dos chicos son héroes y no solo eso cero me heredo su poder y no solo eso le dio poderes a Leni me pregunto ¿qué podre hacer con mi poder nuevo? ¿qué clase de poder tiene el one for all?"

**Flash back unos minutos antes**

**Zero le entrego una peluca rubia a Leni la cual se puso en su nuevo cabello de enredaderas espinosas**

**Leni: ¿porque debo llevar esto esta fea y despeinada?**

**Zero: lo lamento Leni pero si te ven con el cabello de enredadera llamaras atención de las personas no deseadas además si Lori te mira seguro correría el chisme por toda la casa debemos mantener en secreto los poderes así como nuestras identidades de super héroe lo comprendes Leni**

**-Si, bueno…-dijo Leni y Zero asintió y luego se volteo a Lincoln.**

**-Escucha Lincoln por ningún motivo debes usar el One For All-dijo serio llamándole su atención.**

**-¿Que? ¿Por qué no?-pregunto confuso el albino.**

**-El One for All es algo muy peligroso y arriesgado, apenas el 1% en tu brazo lo destrozaría en milésimas de segundos si tu cuerpo no está bien entrenado-dijo serio Zero.**

**-Pero limpie toda una playa repleta de basura-dijo Lincoln mirando a Zero.**

**-Si limpiaste, pero no mejoraste el One for All-dijo Kuro-Zero me dijo que el One for All no solo depende del espíritu de su portador, sino de su inteligencia y su gran resistencia, tus brazos y piernas apenas podrían aguantar un porciento de su poder. Pero un necesitas ejercitar tu cuerpo-dijo y el niño asintió.**

**-Siempre usa esto en clases-dijo Zero pasándole un ejercitador de muñeca-úsala abajo del pupitre, sin que nadie te vea-dijo serio y Lincoln asintió.**

**Fin del Flash**

Lincoln: "no puedo usar el poder sin ejercitar más mi cuerpo debo seguir entrenando"

maestra jonson: **LINCOLN LOUD**

Lincoln había reaccionado cuando la maestra grito su nombre

Lincoln: s-si maestra jonson

maestra jonson: te gustaría decirme ¿cuándo fue que colon descubrió América?

Lincoln: fue en el siglo 15 maestra jonson

Maestra jonson: correcto la próxima vez presta más atención en clase

Ronnie anne: oye lameo ¿qué tanto haces?

Lincoln: nada solo me desconcentre nada mas

Zach: tiene que ver con esos ejercicios que estabas haciendo en la playa

Liam: si aún me impresiona que decidieras hacer algo como limpiar la playa tu solo eso merece respeto

Rusty: si pues el respeto de casi todos

Rusty señalo a un chico moreno de camisa rayada y cabello afro negro con gafas

Zach: ¿Clyde aun no te habla cierto?

Lincoln: es que sigue molesto porque corté amistad con él y es que lo hice de la manera más dura posible

Los tres pelirrojos asintieron y se concentraron en lo suyo

Ronni anne: si para protegerlo de tu loca hermana Lynn y el resto de tu igualmente loca familia

Lincoln: Ronnie shh no tan fuerte

Ronnie anne: perdón, pero es cierto si tu familia quemo tus cosas solo por creer que tenías mala suerte, solo piensa que habría pasado con clyde por ser tu mejor amigo no es por ofenderlo pero es...un pelele no puede defenderse el solo cielos ni siquiera puede inflar un globo sin que tenga que venir la cruz roja de emergencia (dijo en susurro)

Lincoln: tampoco yo podía

Ronnie anne: si bueno en eso tienes razón

Lincoln: pero recuerda ronnie esto es un secreto no quiero que digas nada de mi familia

Ronnie anne: lo juro

Lincoln: _"cylde estará más seguro si no es mi amigo, Lynn podría incluso encerrarlo en algo peor como uno de los ataúdes de lucy"_

Lincoln miro a la ventana

Lincoln: _"me pregunto cómo les ira a Kuro a Zero y a Leni"_

**Mientras con los jóvenes héroes con Leni.**

Estos llegaron a la secundaria a la cual iba Leni con Lori.

-Bueno aquí es-dijo Leni y los chicos asintieron-Los veré luego vayan con el director-dijo retirándose.

-Bueno vamos-dijo Zero y Kuro asintió.

**Unos minutos después.**

Se podía ver como Zero junto con Kuro estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con dos folletos en la cual estaba su clase y su casillero, cuando llegaron se llevaron una sorpresa.

-Quien lo diría no-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y Kuro asintió.

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa, la razón era que el salón decía "clase 2-F"-sera como estar en U.A.

-Si mejor pasemos-dijo Zero y estos entraron al salón viendo que llamaron a atención de todos los estudiantes, en especial de una peli castaña rokera, con Leni y Lori.

-No puede ser-dijo Lori con enojo.

-¿Se puede saber a qué vienen?-pregunto el profesor y los chicos le pasan los folletos y este asiente-Si no es problema escriban sus nombres en la pizarra-dijo y los dos asintieron, Zero uso un plumón naranjo y Kuro uno negro y escribieron.

Zero escribió_** "ゼロしょうしんこ (Zero Shoshinco)"**_ con la traducción abajo y Kuro hizo lo mismo _**"嵐黒 (Kuro Arashi)"**_ con la traducción abajo, los chicos del salón se susurraban entre ellos.

Zero: mi nombre es Zero Shoshinco es un placer

Kuro: y mi nombre es Kuro arashi es un gusto conocerlos

Profesor: emmm gracias no tenían que escribirlos en japones solo en español

Kuro: lo recordaremos para la próxima vez sensei

Profesor: ahora siéntense...por allí hay dos lugares uno cerca de la señorita Pingrey y otro al lado de la señorita luna loud

Zero: como diga sensei

Zero se sentó al lado de Carol

Carol: hola, Zero ¿cómo estas?

Zero: ¿cómo te va carol? ¿dime como le va a tu padre?

Carol: sigue agradecido con ambos por llevarme al hospital esa vez

Mientras Kuro se sentó al lado de luna al hacerlo evito contacto visual con ella

Kuro: créeme que no me alegra verte rokerita

Luna: a mí tampoco me agrada verte tu estúpido

Kuro: es todo lo que tienes que débil eres insultando

Luna se enojó pero no podía hablar ya que la clase había empezado.

-Muy bien alguien ¿me puede decir cuál es la raíz de 81?-pregunto el profesor pero ningún levanto la mano, miro y vio a Zero escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-Joven Shoshinco me podría dar la respuesta tu-dijo con amabilidad.

-Claro-dijo Zero parándose de su asiento-La raíz de 81 es 9-dijo con normalidad.

-Correcto toma asiento-dijo el profe y Zero hizo una reverencia y después se sentó.

-¿Dime como es Japón?-pregunto Carol al chico.

-Es un bonito país, te lo recomiendo hay mucho que ver y experimentar. Japón es el mejor país del mundo-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-¿Me podrías enseñar a hablar japonés?-pregunto con una sonrisa y Zero sonrió.

-Sera después de clases-le dijo y la chica asintió.

**Después de clases y en los casilleros.**

Todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo, pero un chico de cabellera blanca em punta, estaba pintando los letreros de los baños de forma grosera.

-A ver cuantos caen por esto-dijo con una sonrisa y luego vio a todos salir, cambio los letreros y se fue corriendo.

Zero llego al baño sin mirar los carteles y entro al baño de chicas por error.

-Me pregunto ¿cómo estará Lincoln?-se dijo y abrió una puerta, pero a hacerlo se encontró con una chica leyendo una revista de chicos guapos, era pelinegra largo, ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa negra y una falda de camuflaje de color verde, con unos zapatos cafes, los dos se miraron y la chica grito.

-**¡PERVERTIDO!**-grito enojada y le dio un fuerte golpe a Zero que lo saco del baño junto con la puerta, la chica salió limpiándose las manos para perseguir a Zero, que al notarlo se reincorporo y se agacho para esquivar una patada voladora rompiendo la pared.

-_"Que fuerza"_-pensó sorprendido, pero después detuvo unos golpes de la chica, que luego le dio una fuerte patada en la cara-Okey...-dijo Zero haciéndose tronar los huesos y miro a la chica-No me hare responsable si te lastimo-dijo con una sonrisa y le lanzo dos golpes que esquivo, pero Zero dio un giro de 360 en el aire para darle una patada en la cara que los separo.

De repente salió Kuro del otro baño

Kuro: ¿Que está pasando? ¿qué es todo ese ruido?

Zero: que me dices yo entre al baño y me encontré a esta chica

Chica: este es un pervertido entro al baño de las chicas

Zero: ¿de que hablas? este es el baño de los chicos

Kuro: emmm Zero de hecho ese es el baño de los chicos

Kuro levanto la puerta y revelo la placa

Kuro: algún tipo debió a ver cambiado las placas de los baños para jugarles una broma de mal gusto a los chicos y a las chicas que decidieran ir al baño aqui

Zero: definitivamente es una broma de mal gusto

-No me ignores-grito la chica corriendo para golpear a Zero, pero este se mueve rápido y atrapa la mano de la chica, para después juntar sus cuerpos, poner su pie detrás de la chica y empujarla para hacerla caer de frente en el suelo-Escucha a mí no me gusta lastimar a las chicas y solo diré esto. Lo siento vale no tenía intenciones de entrar lo juro-dijo con sinceridad en sus palabras, la chica lo miro por un momento y se controló, Zero la ayudo a pararse del suelo y pregunta-Soy Zero Shoshinco. Por tu forma de pelear parece que sabes Street ¿Quién eres?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Llámame Mai. Pero solo Mai porque no pienso darte mi apellido aun-dijo la chica que después se volteo y luego miro a Zero-La próxima vez fíjate que baño tomas-dijo un poco sonrojada y Zero igualmente se sonroja-No veremos pronto-dijo sacando una patineta verde de su casillero y se marcha patinando con su SkateBordin.

-Ni una palabra amigo-dijo Zero con enojo al igual que sonrojado.

Kuro: no sé de qué me hablas yo no vi nada (dijo fingiendo no ver nada)

Zero: fantástico ahora vamos a la siguiente clase

Mientras ambos iban a la siguiente clase en el camino vieron a luna charlando con una chica rubia

Luna: por favor, Sam tenemos química dame una oportunidad

Sam: enserio piensas que te daré una oportunidad después de que vi como golpeabas a tu hermano con tu guitarra solo por sacarse la cabeza de un disfraz, no gracias sabes...es una lástima incluso llegue a sentir algo por ti pero que futuro puedo tener con alguien que lastima a un niño solo porque cree que da mala suerte

Luna: pero Sam

Sam: losiento, Luna, pero no quiero pasar mi vida con alguien que lastima a un miembro de su familia...si no te delato es por Lincoln que me pidió no delatarte ni a tu familia

Sam se retiró del lugar dejando a luna triste y en eso entra una chica con cabello naranja y vestida de colegiala

Chica: holaaa lulu

Luna: Mindy ¿qué quieres?

Mindy: vengo a ofrecerte lo de siempre una cita conozco un buen restaurante donde te sirven unos licuados para morirte (n_n)

Luna: ya te dije mindy que no me interesas de esa forma

Mindy: todavía sigues con lo de Sam oye ella te rechazo acéptalo de una vez porque perder el tiempo en una causa perdida cuando yo estoy dispuesta a darte no solo una oportunidad si no dejarte llegar a home (dijo con una sonrisa lasiva)

Luna: Son esa clase de comentarios los cuales no me hacen decirte que no

Mindy: como quieras, pero no creo que tenga que esperar mucho

Mindy se fue y paso al lado de los chicos, pero en eso Kuro ve una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de la chica en eso Kuro y Zero aparecieron

Luna: ¿y ustedes que quieren? ¿vienen a molestarme porque me rechazo una chica?

Zero: nada de eso no tenemos nada en tu contra por ser Lesbiana

Luna: no soy lesbiana soy bisexual me atraen también los chicos

Kuro: es la primera vez que conozco a una chica bisexual pero enserio que pasa contigo y la chica rubia y la peli naranja

Luna: y a ti que te interesa

Kuro: oye no me puedes culpar por ser curioso

Luna suspiro para después decir.

-Esa chica rubia. Era mi ex-novia Sam, las dos solíamos tocar en una banda de música, ha ambas nos interesaba mucho la música del mismo cantante, yo solía siempre dejarle cartas de mi amor en su casillero para que los lea cuando me le confesé ella acepto-dijo con una sonrisa pero después se pone triste-Y... desde que empezó eso de la mala suerte... Batallamos en una batalla de bandas y nuestro grupo perdió, le eche la culpa a Lincoln no haberse quitado la parte de arriba del disfraz y no dude en romperle mi guitarra en su cabeza, Sam vio todo y termino conmigo para siempre, me dijo que no me quería cerca de ella ni aquí y ningún otro lado-dijo con pequeñas lagrimas-Intente de todo para que me perdone pero no funciono todo se fue al caño-dijo con tristeza-Y La otra se llama Mindy, es otra chica que está obsesionada de mi pero de una forma que yo no quiero y la estoy rechazando desde que supo que termine con Sam-dijo con enojo-Y ahora nos toca química y la clase siempre lo hacíamos juntas, pero parece que volveré a estar sola-dijo retirándose-Ya les dije lo que quería ahora déjenme en paz-exclamo enojada.

-Vaya que historia no crees-pregunto Zero y Kuro asiente en eso se les acerca Leni.

-Zero quiero que seas mi compañero en la siguiente clase para que me ayudes ya que no quiero estar con Lori-dijo apurada la chica.

-No te preocupes acepto-dijo Zero y luego se voltea a Kuro-Sera mejor que busques un compañero rápido Kuro-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y luego se marcha con Leni a la clase siguiente.

Kuro:...*suspiro* no se si deba pero tal vez sea lo correcto

**En la clase de química**

Todos estaban sentados

Profesora: bien ahora todo el mundo póngase en pareja y trabajen

Todos comenzaron a hacer parejas Leni con Zero, Lori con su novio Bobby, Sam con un chico cualquiera Luna estaba sola cosa que llamo la atención de la profesora

Profesora: Luna loud ¿dónde está su pareja?

Luna: no tengo trabajare sola

Kuro: Sensei yo tampoco tengo pareja para la clase

Profesora: bueno joven arasi hará equipo con luna loud

Kuro: sensei lo lamento, pero es arashi no arasi

Profesora: de acuerdo hagan pareja

Kuro se sentó al lado de luna para sorpresa de ella y las otras hermanas loud

Leni: Zero ¿qué es lo que está haciendo Kuro con luna?

-Créeme-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Estoy seguro que Kuro lograra hacer que Luna logre arrepentirse de lo que le hizo a Lincoln-dijo con una sonrisa asombrando a la chica.

-Joven Sosinco tiene algo que decir-pregunto la maestra y Zero la mira con normalidad.

-Solo quiero decir es que me perdí cuando estaba explicando la parte de los Átomos que se pasaban a otro lado-dijo con una sonrisa y luego dice-Y por cierto es Shoshinco no sosinco, con H en la parte de so y si-dijo y la maestra asintió.

-Bien cómo iba diciendo-dijo volviendo a explicar y todos le prestaban intención.

**Con Lori.**

-Lo que faltaba que uno de esos chicos se siente con mi hermana-dijo con enojo la chica.

-¿Y que tienen de malo esos dos nuevos?-pregunto confuso Bobby-Estoy seguro que son buena onda los dos.

-No los conoces Bobby porque no vives con ellos-dijo enojada-Si los hubieras visto como trataron a mi familia pensarías lo contrario-dijo con enojo Lori.

-_"Como yo de ti"_-pensó con enojo el latino, ya que su hermanita le conto toda la verdad de que Lincoln fue maltratado por su familia incluyendo a su novia.

**Con los chicos.**

-Me perdí en donde se quedó-pregunto Leni y Zero se le acerca.

-Yo te explico-dijo poniéndose a explicar y luego mira a Kuro y usa un quirk de super oído para saber que estarían hablando su amigo y la Loud rokera.

Luna: ¿qué haces aquí?

Kuro: necesito una compañera para esta clase y casi todos tienen pareja

Luna: ¿y porque yo?

Kuro: no tienes muchas opciones o soy yo o es

Kuro señalo la mesa de al lado donde estaba Mindy la cual le guiño un ojo a luna

Luna: eso veo

Kuro: bueno vamos a trabajar con este experimento

Luna y Kuro estaban trabajando con las medidas de los matraces

Kuro: dime...¿tu y Lincoln eran unidos antes de esto de la mala suerte?

Luna: ¿porque te interesa?

Kuro: solo quiero saber si eran unidos que tiene de malo

Luna:...si heramos unidos Lincoln y yo solíamos hacer accesorios para nuestra ropa para los conciertos de rock recuerdo una vez que mi hermano iba a su primer concierto talvez me entusiasme y lo avergoncé un poco el me regaño y bueno me fui, cuando llegue pasaron unos momentos y llamaron a la casa para avisar que Lincoln y su amigo clyde habían sido arrestados por comprar boletos de reventa y que necesitaban de mama para poder recogerlos en la plaza comercial, me disfrace de mi mama para rescatarlo pero falle y termine encerrada también pero salimos después de contarle sobre mi experiencia de primer concierto terminamos yendo al concierto y nos divertimos nos deslizamos sobre la multitud nos montamos en el escenario fue memorable

Kuro:...¿pero qué fue lo que te paso? tenías una buena relación con tu hermano y la mandaste al demonio por algo como la mala suerte...¿no te sientes aunque sea un poco culpable con lo que hiciste?

Luna miro deprimida hacia abajo Kuro al ver eso supo que estaba arrepentida, pero de repente Mindy miro esto

Mindy: "mi hermosa luna esta noche serás mía lo quieras o no jejeje" dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo

Zero escucho todo y vio a Mindy poniendo su mano en el bolsillo y Zero creyó que ella tenía una arma y para crear un revoltijo grito.

**-¡AAAAAAAAH!-**grito y todos los miraron confundidos incluyendo Mindy-**¡COMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR TRAER MI MALDITO LAPIZ!**-grito enojado pateando el asiento y la maestra se acercó.

-¡Disculpa joven pero si no se controla será mandado a la direccional!-dijo enojada, Zero miro a Kuro y le hizo una seña con los ojos para que mirar a Mindy y cuando la vio noto como esta quería sacar algo de su bolsillo.

-**¡COMO QUIERE QUE ME CONTROLE NO TRAJE MI MALDITO LAPIZ!**-grito enojado el chico.

-¡Lo siento pero amablemente quiero que me acompañe con el director ahora!-dijo seria y Zero asintió.

-¿Zero que haces?-pregunto Leni.

-Estaré bien tu asegúrate que nada le pase a tu hermana-dijo Zero y Leni no pudo entender a lo que se refería y el junto con la maestra se fueron a la direccional dejando solo a los estudiantes.

Luna: hermano ese sujeto sí que exagero

Kuro: si exagero demasiado...Luna

Luna: ¿qué quieres ahora?

Kuro: escucha no importa lo que pase no importa lo que te digan no vallas sola al acabar las clases vete con Leni o con Lori pero sobre todo evita a Mindy a toda costa

Luna: ¿pero que dices?

Kuro: escucha hay una palabra para las chicas que son como Mindy y es yandere

Luna: ¿yandere?

kuro: son personas que llevan su amor hacia una persona a una obsesión enfermiza e insalubre que hará lo que sea desde el secuestro hasta el asesinato de cualquiera que le interfiera estorbar en sus intentos de obtener el amor total de la persona que ama Mindy está a nada de convertirse en una de esas personas

Luna: pppf por favor eso pasa solo en Japón, pero aquí es estados unidos no va a pasar

Kuro: por favor solo hazme cazo confía en mi

Luna: si claro señor paranoico

Las clases terminaron los alumnos se estaban yendo Zero estaba fuera de la escuela junto con Kuro

Zero: ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea?

Kuro: intente que ella me dejara acompañarla, pero se negó

Zero: Leni es la única que queda para hacerle compañía tiene que insistirle en que se vallan juntas

**Dentro de la escuela**

Leni: luna ya vámonos se nos hace tarde

Luna: adelántate tu Leni tu vete

Leni: pero luna me preocupo por ti

Luna: no me digas que Kuro te lo dijo eso de la yandere

Leni: es que y si tiene razón

Luna: mira Leni...yo lo lamento me siento terrible por lo de Lincoln créeme que si pero aún no me siento con fuerzas para verlo a la cara

Leni: bueno…

Luna: solo vete nada va a pasa

Leni:...bueno está bien luna solo cuídate

Leni se fue de allí y fue cuando Sam apareció

Luna: Sam espera

Sam: ¿ahora que Luna?

Luna: por favor sé que hice mal pero por favor tienes que perdonarme

Sam: Luna escucha

Pero de repente un cuchillo atravesó el costado de Sam asustando a Luna Sam termino en el suelo sangrando de un costado y la culpable era Mindy

Mindy: Hola luna

Luna: ¿Mindy que ra…?

Mindy saco de su bolsillo una jeringa con un liquido

Mindy: es hora de dormir lulu

**En la salida**

Kuro: Leni ¿dónde esta luna?

Leni: no pude convencerla de irse conmigo, pero de verdad esta arrepentida por lo de Lincoln

Un Grito de horror y pánico que fue oído por los héroes de otra dimensión y por Leni

Zero: esa era

Kuro: ¡Luna!

Kuro entro corriendo seguido por Zero y leni y encontraron a una Sam herida y sangrando de un costado además de la camisa y la falda de luna en el piso Zero inspecciono el cuerpo de Sam

Zero: está viva, pero necesita tratamiento de emergencia

Leni: ¿porque la ropa de luna estaba tirada en el piso?

Kuro: solo se me ocurre una razón...escuchen este es el plan leni tu busca en las aulas en las aulas yo buscare en el sótano si la encuentras no dudes y usa tu enredadera, Zero tu quédate con Sam y cura sus heridas

-Si-dijeron los dos y después Leni fue a buscar a las aulas y Kuro fue al sótano.

**Con Luna.**

Esta se estaba despertando y noto que estaba en una habitación oscura amarrada a una cama, y con un bozal en la boca, se miró y vio que no traía nada y estaba semi desnuda, no sabía lo que pasaba pero una voz se escuchó.

-Dormiste bien mi amada Lulu-dijo una voz que Luna nunca olvidaría y vio a Mindy con un traje de súcubo dejando ver gran parte de su cuerpo casi desnudo, haciendo que Luna se sonroje y se asuste por lo que pasaba.

-No te asustes mi amada Rockera solo haremos algo que hará que estés locamente enamorada de mi-dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa lo que hizo que Luna se asustara más y empezara a llorar-Hay no te preocupes Lulu, estoy segura de que los disfrutaras tanto como yo-dijo quitándole el bozal.

-Mindy… por favor no me hagas nada-dijo con lágrimas la chica.

-Pero que te haría si solo nos divertiremos juntas-dijo con una sonrisa y fue a un estante y de ahí saco un miembro de color morado lo que asusto a Luna.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!-dijo sumamente asustada la chica pero Mindy solo sonrió de la excitación ese miedo que tenía Luna la hacía ponerse cachonda.

**Con Zero.**

Este término de curarle las heridas a Sam.

-Zefier ponme en contacto con Kuro-dijo serio Zero.

-A la orden Zero-sama-dijo la chica desde el reloj en eso se escucha a Kuro.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto buscando por el lugar.

-Sam esta curada y solo esta inconsciente, la policía llegara pronto-dijo Zero.

-Gracias amigo-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa mientras buscaba.

-Escucha Kuro, ponte tu traje y yo el mío tenemos que ser los héroes de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa y este sonrió.

-Vale ¿Sabes dónde están?-pregunto.

-Están en una parte oscura del sótano, detrás de una puerta iluminada-dijo como si pudiera ver por la paredes-Y será mejor que te apures estoy seguro que esa tal Mindy ara algo no santo con Luna-dijo serio esta vez.

-Gracias cambio y fuera-dijo finalizando la llamada.

-Perfecto y ahora-dijo poniéndose enfrente de Sam que seguía inconsciente-¡Seamos Héroes!-presiono el botón rojo de su reloj y este lo cubrió-¡Héroe de la paz Agunimon!-dijo y la armadura se materializo-Es hora de ir por el malhechor, Zafir llama a la policía-dijo corriendo para buscar a Kuro.

-A la orden-dijo Zefir y se puso a llamar.

**Con Kuro.**

Kuro: Lycoris, escucha dame la ruta

Lycoris: a la orden Kuro-sama

Lycoris mostro la ruta hacia el lugar donde estaban luna y mindy

Kuro: bien Seamos héroes

Kuro apretó el botón de su reloj y este lo cubrió

Kuro: el héroe de la oscuridad Vanitas

Kuro corrió al lugar

Kuro: luna aguanta

**Mientras**

Mindy se acercó a luna con el miembro de goma mientras luna estaba temblando de miedo

Luna: por favor mindy no sigas no le diré a nadie pero por favor suéltame

Mindy: oh luna cuando suplicas así me Excita

Mindy paso su mano por debajo de las Bragas de luna asustándola

Mindy: además yo creo que estas preparada para que te quite tu virginidad (Excitacion)

Luna: Mindy por favor

Mindy encajo el miembro de goma en la parte de luna, pero cuando iba a atravezarla la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una cadena de oscuridad atrapo a mindy y sorprendió a luna

Mindy:** ¿QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?**

Kuro apareció con su armadura de héroe

Kuro: cuando el crimen aseche en las sombras el héroe de la oscuridad vanitas avanza para detenerlos

-¿El héroe Vanitas?-se preguntaron las dos pero en siempre escucharon la noticia de que dos nuevos héroes habían aparecido en Royal Woods para mantener la paz.

-¿Porque me detienes Vanitas? No estoy haciendo nada ilegal-dijo Mindy intentando hacerse una excusa.

-¡Mentira!-grito Luna enojada-¡Vanitas por favor ayúdame!-le suplico.

-No te preocupes bella ciudadana ya estarás a salvo-dijo Kuro y sin que lo viera Mindy saco de una parte escondida de su traje un cuchillo y o aprovecho para romper las cadenas creadas por Kuro que al notarlo salto para esquivar un corte de la chica.

-Arruinaste todo Vanitas-dijo enojada la chica ahora yandere.

Mindy se lanzó con ese cuchillo, pero kuro lo bloqueo con un escudo hecho de oscuridad

Kuro: dark shield

Mindy se separó de Kuro y estaba molesta

Mindy: Miserable vete interfieres con mi oportunidad de amar a mi amada luna

Kuro: de lo que hablas no es amor es obsesión

Mindy: tú que sabes nunca sabrás lo que es amar, como solo ver a la persona que amas te hace sentir excitada como harías lo que fuera para que ella sea tuya y solo tuya (Dijo excitada)

Luna estaba temblando

Kuro: no te permitiré que le hagas nada lo que hablas no es amor es ser un demente obsesivo

Mindy: **CALLATE**

Mindy ataco a Kuro pero este la estaba bloqueando y también la estaba enfrentando con el escudo y con su puño

Mindy: yo amo a luna soy capaz de matar a cualquiera que me la quiera arrebatar de mi lado en especial a esa zorra de Sam, o a cualquiera que no apruebe lo nuestro como a mis estúpidos padres, o esa tonta familia que tiene, la voy a hacer mía de una forma u otra y nunca la dejare irse de mi lado **ESO ES AMOR**

Kuro: estas equivocada

Kuro golpeo a mindy con un tentáculo de oscuridad que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared

En eso aparece Zero con su traje.

-¡No teman porque yo estoy aquí!-dijo con una voz de All Might el chico pero vio a Mindy estrellada en la pared-Pudiste por lo menos dejarme algo Vanitas-dijo con una gota de sudor.

-No es momento para eso Agunimon-dijo Kuro y fue a desatar a Luna que al ser soltada abrazo a Kuro con fuerza.

-Gracias muchas gracias no sé cómo agradecértelo-dijo sumamente feliz y llorando, Kuro por alguna razón sentía que tenía que devolver el abrazo y lo hizo.

**Unos minutos después.**

Se podía ver como los policías se llevaba a Mindy que estaba esposada y aun con el traje de súcubo, pero parecía enojada y loca.

-Se están equivocando de persona-dijo Mindy pero lo policías no le hicieron caso y la metieron al coche y cerraron la puerta pero Mindy miro por la mente con una cara de loca de amor mirando a Luna que estaba aterrada**-¡MI AMADA LUNA! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES CUANDO SALGA DE AQUI PODREMOS JUNTAR NUESTRO AMOR!-grito excitada y luego vio a Kuro-¡ME VENGARE VANITAS! ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS!-**grito y el coche se fue con Mindy gritando.

-Parece que ya todo está en orden-dijo Leni llegando al lugar.

-¿Leni que hacías aquí?-pregunto asombrada Luna.

-Escuché el grito y pensé que estaban jugando al escondite y decidí jugar para buscarte-dijo con una sonrisa la chica y Luna suspira.

-Oigan no saben...-antes de que Luna continuara vio que Zero y Kuro ya no estaban.

Luna: ¿adónde se fueron?

Leni: no se talvez fueron a ayudar a otros, por cierto, ten

Leni le entrego su ropa a luna ya que esta estaba tapada con una manta de shock

Luna: gracias leni

De repente aparecieron Kuro y Zero

Kuro: Luna que alivio estas bien

Zero: cuando vimos tu ropa y a Sam tirada en el piso en un charco de sangre temimos lo peor

Luna: también me buscaban

Zero: así es llamamos a los policías para que viniera y a los paramédicos y luego llegaron los super héroes y nos dividimos para buscarte

Kuro: ¿qué fue lo que te hizo esa loca? ¿te encuentras bien?

Luna: si estoy bien, pero Sam

Kuro: tranquila Sam está bien vi como agunimon curo sus heridas, además se la llevaron a un hospital para ver que estuviera bien

Luna: eso es un alivio...mindy está enferma de la cabeza como pudo hacer eso, herir a Sam, matar a sus padres todo porque no la amaba...tenías razón Kuro mindy era una yandere y no lo vi venir

Kuro le coloco una mano en el hombro mientras tenía la manta de shock

Kuro: no te culpes tu no la amabas ella no lo acepto y se obsesiono en lugar de buscar un nuevo amor que le correspondiera pero así es la cosa y esta es la vedad el amor es algo que se da no se exige como si fuera un objeto a la venta solo podemos esperar que la persona a quien le damos nuestro amor nos corresponda o nos sea sincera, nos diga que no nos ama y ser valientes para seguir adelante y buscar un nuevo amor (n_n)

Luna se asombró por las palabras de Kuro.

-Gracias lo recordare-dijo con una sonrisa y en eso llego Lincoln.

-Chicos vi las noticias y vine corriendo a ver que paso-dijo Lincoln viendo a los chicos.

-Todo está bien Lincoln. El dúo de la paz gano-dijo con una sonrisa Zero y le guiño un ojo que Lincoln entendió.

-Ya veo es un alivio-dijo con una sonrisa en eso ve a Luna mirarlo con tristeza-Oh hola, Luna.

-Lincoln quiero decirte una cosa-dijo la rockera con tristeza.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto extrañado el chico.

-Lo siento-dijo con la cabeza agachada la chica.

-¿Qué?-dijo confuso Lincoln.

-Lo que escuchaste lo siento por todo lo que paso con la guitarra y lo de la mala suerte-dijo con tristeza-Soy tu big sister y tú eres mi Little bro y se supone que yo tuve que protegerte y no lo hice, solo soy una chica muy tonta-dijo llorando la chica-¡Lo siento mucho!

Lincoln se asombró al ver como se disculpaba

Lincoln: luna no tienes por qué disculparte yo no te guardo rencor porque sabía que tarde o temprano sabrías que no doy mala suerte, así como las otras (n_n)

Luna: **LINCOLN**

Luna abrazo a Lincoln

Luna: eres un maravilloso bro no puedo creer que hice lo que hice lo que sentí cunado mindy me secuestro e hizo lo que hizo pensé que este es el sentimiento es el miedo por el que habías pasado los últimos meses, la impotencia, el miedo esos sentimientos eran horribles Lincoln lamento si te hice pasar por ellos

Lincoln: ya luna no pasa nada

Leni se veía feliz al ver a luna así

Zero: oye Leni porque no llevas a luna a un lugar privado para que se ponga su ropa y luego vamos por algo de tomar para aliviar el susto

Leni: claro ven luna

Luna se fue con leni a un sitio para ponerse la ropa

Leni: oye lo que dijo Kuro sobre el amor me impresiono

Luna: si...a mi también (dijo con un ligero sonrojo apareciendo en su rostro)

**Mientras con Lincoln y los héroes**

Ambos estaban en una esquina de la escuela

Lincoln: maestro gracias por salvar a leni

Zero: no me agradezcas a mí fue vanitas el que rescato a luna

-Muchas gracias Kuro-dijo con una sonrisa Lincoln.

-Solo hice lo que creía correcto para todos-dijo con una sonrisa el chico oscuro.

-Díganme ¿yo también tendré un traje como el suyo cuando domine mis poderes?-pregunto con emoción.

-Jajajaja-fue la risa de ambos lo que confundió a Lincoln.

-Jeje Lincoln, para ser héroe no se necesita poderes o un traje que te haga parecer uno. Ser héroe es mucho más, es mantener el orden y la paz en el mundo-dijo Zero y Lincoln asintió-Además el One for All es algo que es muy difícil dominar yo por lo menos podía llegar al 50%, el 100% me mataría-dijo serio asombrando a Lincoln-Por eso siempre hay que entrenar para tener el cuerpo resistente y listo para lo que se aproxima.

-Entiendo-dijo Lincoln mirando su puño-Si quiero ser un héroe debo demostrar serlo-dijo con una sonrisa y los chicos asintieron, en eso llegaron Leni con Luna ya con su ropa puesta.

-Bueno vamos a tomar algo yo invito-dijo Zero y los chicos se fueron a un lugar a tomar algo para relajar el miedo de Luna, sin ver que alguien entre los arbustos miraba todo.

-Ahora Luna, no puede ser. Esos dos están haciendo que todos dejen de odiar a la mala suerte-dijo la sombra el arbusto para después desaparecer.

Los chicos estaban en el parque ketcham tomando cada uno tomando un helado

Kuro: cómo te encuentras ahora luna (dijo comiendo helado de galleta)

Luna: un poco mejor gracias (dijo siguiendo con el helado de chocolate)

Leni: me alegra que cambiaras de opinión siempre fuiste una de las más unidas a linky (dijo tomando un helado de fresa)

Luna: si lo sé, pero no creo que las demás sean como yo y Lynn es un caso perdido está loca sigue creyendo que Lincoln da mala suerte

-No te preocupes algún día aprenderá-dijo Zero con un helado de vainilla con chubis.

-Y si no lo logra-pregunto Lincoln con un helado de coco.

-Pues será a los golpes-dijo Zero con normalidad y estos lo miran sorprendidos-No era broma-dijo con una sonrisa-No se… ya lo veremos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luna sonrió y recuerda a Vanitas salvándola.

-¿Me pregunto quién será el héroe Vanitas?-lo que dijo llamo la atención de Kuro.

-¿Y para que lo quieres saber?-pregunto Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a el pude aprender como es el miedo cuando Lincoln estaba solo y ahora tengo de nuevo su cariño-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que él lo sabe Luna, creo que él lo sabe-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

Luna: ¿y tú como lo sabes?

Kuro Leni Zero y Lincoln se alteraron

Kuro: es que él es un héroe y su trabajo es ayudar a los que están en problemas (dijo con pánico en su rostro)

Lincoln: si luna además la identidad de un héroe debe ser secreta o si no los seres queridos de este podrían estar en peligro

Zero: además que puedes hacer no creo que te permita descubrir su identidad

Luna: si...creo que tienen razón si fuera una super heroína creo que yo también ocultaría mi identidad para proteger a mis amigos de los malos

Los chicos se miraron y Zero pensó.

-_"siendo una rockera creo que el quirk de Jirou le vendría bien"_-pensó recordando a su novia de la clase 1-A con los audífonos en los oídos.

-Bueno será mejor volver-dijo Kuro terminándose su helado y el resto hizo lo mismo.

Mientras se retiraban Zero por alguna razón se volteo y sintió un calor muy conocido era un fuego que el algún día enfrento.

-¿Oye Zero que tienes?-pregunto Leni mirando a su amigo.

-No nada creo que solo era mi imaginación-dijo caminando con los chicos, pero pensó-"esta sensación es del fuego de Dabi"-pensó serio en un lugar en las sombras, una mano se prendió en fuego azul y revelo ser el villano Dabi con una sonrisa.

-Así que aquí están estos héroes será fácil eliminarlos si están solo-se dijo con maldad.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: Vaya ¿Cómo fue posible que Dabi este en ese mundo?**

**No lo se pero estoy seguro que será una gran pelea entre los heroes y ese villano.**

**Tensa: Tienes razon**

**Bueno aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106, recuerden dejar su review de cómo les pareció el capítulo, si les gusto o no les gusto, pero bueno, sin nada más que decir.**

**Tensa y yo: ¡Hasta la próxima Sayonara/CHAO CHAO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Los villanos empiezan a aparecer.**

**Hola gente de Fanfiction ¿Cómo están?**

**Tensa: Espero que bien, ya que los dos les traemos con un nuevo capitulo de Seamos Louds**

**Esperemos que les guste y dejen su comentario.**

**Tensa: Sin nada más que decir**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece el capítulo de hoy!**

**(Inicia el capitulo)**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, desde que Luna perdono a Lincoln y la loca de mindy fue arrestada por acoso y locura. ¿Qué estarán haciendo nuestros héroes ahora?

-Vamos-dijo Zero y Lincoln se lanzó contra Zero, lanzando un golpe que el defendió con facilidad, le lanzo una patada pero lo defendió con su antebrazo.

-Deje de moverse-dijo con enojo el niño, lanzando un golpe a su cabeza pero este se agacho esquivando el ataque-Ya basta-dijo dando un golpe estando agachado pero Zero estaba ahora detrás de él con sus manos juntas, en forma de pistola.

-¡Linky cuidado!-exclamo Leni preocupada y este la mira confuso.

-Muy tarde-dijo Zero y Lincoln se volteo y vio a Zero atacarlo con sus dedos en su trasero-**¡ATAQUE SECRETO DEL HEROE AGUNIMON!**-exclamo clavando sus dedos en el trasero de Lincoln que puso cara de palo.

-Eso le dolió-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**¡MIL AÑOS DE MUERTE!**-exclamo mandando a volar a Lincoln por los cielos mientras este se sujetaba el trasero, cayó al suelo sujetándose su trasero y Zero se le acerco-Perdiste otra vez-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

Lincoln: ese movimiento es temible

Zero: ya levántate oye Leni sigues tu

Leni: Me vas a pinchar el trasero (o/_/o)

Zero se sonrojo y le salió una gota de sangre por la nariz

Zero: **NO NADA DE ESO.** lo que pasa es que es tu turno de mostrarme lo que puedes hacer con tu quirk

Leni: o está bien dame un momento

Leni se quitó su peluca rubia dejando su enredadera cabellera libre

Leni: estoy lista Zero

Zero: muy bien aya…

Kuro: espérate

Zero se frenó y cayó al piso

Zero: que pasa

Kuro: yo seré el oponente de Leni

Zero: ¿pero por qué?

Lincoln: si maestro Kuro ¿Por qué?

Kuro: si ambos pelean no van a pelear al cien por ciento y se contendrán yo no me contendré contigo Leni y espero que tú lo hagas

Leni: pero yo no quiero lastimarte Kuro

Kuro: y eso es muy noble pero los villanos no tendrán esa clase de consideración, en esta pelea fingirás que soy un tipo malo que no se detendrá hasta lastimar a Lincoln o a cualquier persona de royal woods así que

Kuro creo cuatro tentáculos de oscuridad

Kuro: siente la oscuridad Leni

-Estoy lista-dijo Leni y después los dos se ponen a pelear mientras Zero y Lincoln estaban viendo el combate.

-No es justo-dijo Lincoln con tristeza.

-¿Que pasa Lincoln?-pregunto Zero confundido.

-Estoy dando todo de mi para poder usar el One for All, pero cada vez que estoy a punto de arreglarlo se desvanece, así como así y no logro sacarlo-dijo con tristeza el peli blanco mirando como Leni creaba unas usaba su cabello para bloquear unos ataques de Kuro.

-No te preocupes Lincoln estoy seguro de que...-antes de que hablara un pedazo de periódico golpeo su cabeza-Oh genial-dijo enojado quitándose el periódico, pero se sorprendió por lo que decía.

-¿Que pasa maestro Zero?-pregunto Lincoln confuso.

-Despidieron a Norvan Osborn de la compañía osborn-dijo asombrado viendo el periódico.

-¿En serio?-dijo acercándose a ver el periódico Lincoln-¿Pero porque? es el mejor científico de esa empresa-dijo asombrado.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que tendrá una explicación-dijo serio viendo el periódico Zero.

**Con Kuro y Leni.**

Leni se estaba cansando mientras peleaba con Kuro.

-Vamos Leni sé que puedes seguir-dijo Kuro con seriedad-¿No quieres proteger a tu hermano?

-Si y lo hare-dijo Leni usando su cabello y se lo arrojo a Kuro que empezó a esquivar los ataques de Leni.

Kuro: eso está mejor Leni, pero aun te falta camino

Leni atrapo las manos de Kuro las cuales sangraron por las espinas

Leni: Kuro lo lamento no fue

Kuro: ¡no te disculpes!

Leni se sorprendió

Kuro: los villanos no se detendrán solo porque sientan pena de que te lastimaron al contrario no se detendrán hasta que te maten así que no te retractes, pero aun así no olvides, somos héroes no somos los jueces ni los verdugos nuestro trabajo es vencer a los villanos para que ellos reciban su castigo a manos de la ley

Leni: esas son muchas palabras, pero entendí, no matare a los malos

Kuro: bien ya entendiste terminemos por hoy

Leni soltó las muñecas de Kuro y estas continuaban sangrando

Leni: ¿Kuro estas bien?

Kuro: esto no es nada Leni no comparado con las heridas de los villanos

Leni: bueno...oye sabes con esas cosas oscuras me recuerdas a Lucy

Kuro: Lucy...te refieres a la darketa pelinegra con piel pálida y con vestido negro

Leni: si a ella le encantaría eso de la oscuridad ella siempre hace poemas oscuros y le gustan esas cosas de los vampiros y las cosas de terror

Kuro: pero participo en la tortura de Lincoln ¿verdad?

Leni: si...pero sé que es una niña buena a pesar de todo

Kuro:...talvez tengas razón

Leni: solo espero que Zero me ayude a hacerla cambiar de opinión

Kuro: oye...¿Te gusta Zero?

Leni cuando escucho eso se sonrojo mucho y exclamo.

**-¡QUE NO SOLO SOY SU AMIGA!-**grito sumamente sonrojada.

-Oye no es necesario esconderlo. Cada vez que estas con él te sonrojas en la mayoría de los tiempos, hasta pasas más horas con él-dijo con una sonrisa Kuro y Leni se puso a pensar.

-Yo...-antes de que hablara.

**-¡KURO!-**grito Zero tomando a Kuro y estrellarlo en el periódico que hasta su cara se marcó.

-Me disculpas-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa y luego recompone el periódico y se agacha con Zero-¿qué te pasa?-le susurro.

-Mira lo que dice-dijo Zero serio y Kuro mira y se sorprende.

-Accidente de probaciones de trajes especiales Osborn, mueren un total de 2.500 personas-dijo sumamente sorprendido Kuro.

-No solo eso mira la foto-dijo este y Kuro mira.

-Uno de los trabajadores sobrevivió y dio imagen de quien lo hizo, y un artista lo dibujo-dijo Mirando la foto y vio que era la cara de una clase de Duende de color verde y ojos amarillos-Se parece a un duende.

-Si lo sé. Es por eso que hay que ser más precavidos, estoy seguro de que este es un supervillano y no un ladrón y criminales que nosotros detenemos. Tendremos que quedarnos en este mundo por mucho tiempo para limpiar sus calles-dijo Zero serio.

Lincoln: un super villano real es...bueno increíble y peligroso

Zero: jejeje es normal eres joven

Lincoln: estoy ansioso enfrentaremos a un villano

Kuro: no te aceleres aun no dominas bien el one for all

Leni: si linki deja esto en nuestras manos

Zero: Leni no creo que estés lista para actuar

Leni: pero quiero ayudar si es porque no tengo un traje no se preocupen ya diseñe uno

Zero: Leni no es por el...traje

Leni les mostro un dibujo increíble de ella con un traje de heroína la cual era un yelmo con la forma de una rosa roja, que cubre casi todo su rostro. Un vestido ajustado de color rojo, guantes rojos y unas botas negras. al verlo los chicos se sonrojaron

Leni: incluso se me ocurrió un nombre llámame Rosemon (n_n)

-Bueno-dijo sonrojado, pero después lo piensa-Esta bien. Pero solo nos ayudaras cuando necesitemos tu ayuda, por ahora te dedicaras a evacuar a los indefensos y protegerlos mientras nosotros peleamos ¿Okey?-pregunto serio.

-Okey-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es justo. Leni puede ir y yo no-dijo enojado Lincoln.

-Lincoln, hasta que domines el One for All, al menos al 2% te dejaremos venir-dijo Zero serio y este asiente.

-Bueno vámonos-dijo Kuro, pero cuando dieron un paso, vieron a un camino de Osborn pasar y este exploto.

-**¡CUIDADO!**-gritaron los dos, Kuro cubrió a Lincoln y Zero a Leni, el fuego no llego ya que Leni los cubrió con sus lianas.

-¿Que carajo?-dijo Zero confundido, pero vio como una nave se dirigía hacia un festival-¿A dónde va?

-Va al festival de la compañía Osborn-dijo Lincoln.

-Lori está ahí con Bobby-dijo Leni preocupada.

-Aunque odie admitirlo. Tenemos que salvar a Lori-dijo Zero enojado y todos asienten.

**En el festival.**

Lori estaba en un palco con Bobby viendo el festival, pero estaba desanimada.

-¿Amor que pasa?-fingió preocupación por ella Bobby.

-Quiero ganarme el perdón de mi hermanito, pero no sé cómo-dijo triste la chica, asombrando a Bobby, pero no lo demostró.

-No te preocupes el...-antes de que terminara vio algo dirigirse a ellos-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto y Lori mira hacia donde miraba Bobby.

Un misterioso objeto es estaba acercando a al festival y cuando se acercó lo suficiente vieron a un sujeto con un traje verde montado en una especie de nave aérea

Sujeto: **ESTE FESTIVAL ES UNA TONTERIA Y UN INSULTO YO NO LO PIENZO TOLERAR**

el sujeto lanzo unas bombas con forma de calabaza a todo el lugar causando explosiones y destrozos luego poso su mirada en un palco donde varios de los ejecutivos de la corporación oscorp

Ejecutivo: **¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? COMO SE ATREVE A CAUSAR PANICO EN NUESTRO FESTIVAL**

Sujeto: callen de una buena vez

El sujeto tomo una bomba y al lanzarla esta expulso un gas que mato a todos los ejecutivos convirtiéndolos en esqueletos

Lori al ver esto Grito de miedo

Lori: ¡¿qué está pasando?!

Bobby: no lo se

En eso el palco se comenzó a agrietar

Este se empezó a caer y Lori se asustó junto con Bobby. Bobby salto al otro palco como pudo, pero Lori no pudo y se sujetó de una pila de roca.

-**¡BOBBY!**-grito Lori asustada.

-**¡LORI RESISTE!**-dijo extendiendo su mano para que Lori lo agarre.

**Con los chicos.**

Estos llegaron corriendo y vieron como todas las personas corrían queriendo escapar.

-Maldición-dijo Zero corriendo con Kuro al lugar Leni y Lincoln los siguieron, pero estos se voltean y los corren atrás-Eso no ustedes se quedan-dijo Zero serio.

-Pero Queremos ayudar-dijo Lincoln triste.

-Quédense aquí es una orden-dijo Kuro y después los dos se fueron corriendo a un lugar para transformarse.

-No es justo. Yo también quiero ayudar-dijo Lincoln enojado, que golpeo un poster y este empezó a caerse, pero Leni lo sujeta con sus enredaderas-Eso es nuevo-dijo Lincoln asombrado-Pero el con Leni ven como otros sujetos con armas ponían las mismas bombas al rededor del edificio en donde estaba Lori-¡Van a demoler el edificio!-dijo corriendo con Leni a ver a los sujetos y vieron que estos tenían armas-Que hacemos que hacemos que hacemos-decía Lincoln nervioso.

-Lincoln-dijo Leni apuntando unas vigas de metal y los dos se miraron y fueron por las vigas para golpear a los sujetos.

**Con Kuro y Zero.**

Kuro y Zero estaban en unos baños portátiles

Kuro: enserio no había otro lugar

Zero: no tenemos tiempo hay vidas en juego ahora transformación

Zero/Kuro: Seamos héroes

Ambos activaron sus relojes y sus armaduras al hacerlo salieron del baño

Zero: bien ahora a trabajar

De repente los dos escucharon un grito y al levantar la vista vieron a Lori y a su novio tratando de levantarla del palco roto

Zero: esto se pone feo

Kuro: vamos

Bobby estaba tratando pero

Bobby: Lori no puedo más trato, pero no puedo

Lori: Bobby por favor...dile a Lincoln que lo lamento

Lori tomo una decisión y forzó a Bobby a soltarla ya que si seguía caerían ambos Lori empezó a caer

Bobby:** NOOOO**

Lori: "Lincoln...(ante ella pasan los buenos momentos de Lincoln y ella mientras crecían)Lo lamento"

En eso alguien la atrapa y era nadie más y nadie menos que Zero quien salto con el one for all y aterrizo de pie

Zero: tranquila señorita ya está a salvo

Bobby: es Agunimon (Si alguien no entendió, escogí el nombre de Agunimon porque, el traje de Héroe de Zero es la armadura de Agunimon de Digimon 4, por eso le escogí ese nombre de héroe)

Kuro: ¿oye necesitas ayuda?

Bobby volteo y miro a vanitas volando con alas de demonio hechas de oscuridad

Bobby: y vanitas

Kuro tomo el brazo de Bobby y voló hasta aterrizar en el piso ya en el suelo los novios se abrazaron

-Muchas gracias-dijo Lori con una sonrisa.

-No hay...-antes de que Zero digiera más, la nave en donde venia el sujeto lo golpeo llevándolo con él.

-**¡AGUNIMON!**-exclamo Kuro pero vio como otros sujetos corrían hacia el con palos-Vamos a bailar-dijo Kuro corriendo contra los sujetos.

**Con Zero y el sujeto raro.**

Los dos estaban flotando y volando por el lugar, Zero con esfuerzo se subió a la nave encarando a sujeto.

-Fin del viaje-dijo serio y los dos se empezaron a lanzar golpes, pero cada uno el otro lo esquivaba o le llegaba el golpe de lleno, para intentar derribar el otro, el sujeto le dio un gancho a Zero que lo hizo casi caer de la nave pero este se sujeta del borde y llega a los motores-Esto se pondrá loco-dijo golpeando uno de los motores y arrancarlo, haciendo que la nave se descontrole.

-¿¡Que hiciste!?-le grito el sujeto enojado intentando mantener el control pero se le dificultaba.

-¡No me importaría caer contigo villano!-dijo Zero serio y los dos siguieron volando sin control, hasta que Zero salto con el sujeto a unas cosas flotantes que los dos por el peso derribo el lugar, cayeron en la calle y el sujeto fue rodeado de policías.

-¡No se mueva!-exclamo el policía.

-Me rindo-dijo el sujeto con burla, los policías se acercaron, pero cada uno fue golpeando hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

-**¡HEY!**-exclamo una voz y el sujeto se volteo pero vio a Zero volar hacia el con una patada voladora, mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás-¡VAMOS ENTRALE!-grito y el sujeto se abalanzo contra Zero.

**Con Kuro.**

Kuro: escuchen váyanse yo ayudare a evacuar a las personas

Ambos novios se fueron corriendo del lugar sin pensarlo dos veces en eso Kuro se decidió a tomar el trabajo de héroe rescatista Kuro se adentró a los edificios

Kuro: **¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?**

Voz: ¡por aquí!

Kuro siguió la voz y vio a una mujer y a una niña morena atrapadas por los escombros

Kuro: tranquilas todo está bien

Kuro uso sus poderes para convocar dos tentáculos de oscuridad para levantar los escombros

Rápido váyanse de aquí

Niña: gracias señor oscuridad

La niña y su madre se fueron Kuro repitió el proceso en el lugar buscando a las personas heridas o lastimadas para ayudarlas a salir del fuego

Kuro: ¿quién falta?

Voz: **AUXILIO MI PERSONA ESTA ATRAPADA ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS**

Kuro fue a donde estaba saliendo esa voz y vio a nadie más que Lisa loud

Kuro: tranquila pequeña niña

Lisa:...tu eres uno de esos héroes de royal woods

Kuro: si tu tranquila te ayudare

Kuro ayudo a lisa y este observo su armadura

Lisa: "fascinante esta armadura se ve impresionante necesito saber de dónde la sacaron, pero ahora es mi oportunidad cuando esto pase le pediré que elimine la amenaza de esos dos sujetos con los que ni siquiera puedo experimentar"

**Con Lincoln y Leni.**

Los dos fueron a escondidas a donde estaban los sujetos con las bombas y los golpearon con las vigas dejándolos inconscientes.

-Bien hecho Leni-dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Los dos se acercaron a las bombas, pero esta dice.

-Amenaza detectada iniciando modo de autodestrucción con tiempo-dijo el aparato y un contador apareció que decía 5:00 minutos antes de explotar.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡LA BOMBA EXPLOTARA!-**grito Leni corriendo en círculos.

-¡Leni cálmate!-dijo Lincoln serio y esta se calma pero aún tenía miedo-Hay que desactivarlo-dijo abriendo la bomba que revelo tres cables, uno verde, otro azul y la ultima de color rojo-¡En serio!-dijo enojado viendo los cables.

**Con Zero y el sujeto.**

Ambos seguían peleando hasta que se separan. El sujeto saco una espada verde de su espalda y se lanzó contra Zero, que convirtió su mano en espera y los dos lo chocan.

-¡¿Quién eres!?-pregunto Zero haciendo fuerza.

-¡Llámame el duende verde!-dijo con maldad.

**Volviendo con Kuro.**

Este saco a Lisa de los escombros.

Kuro: bien esos son todos pero solo para asegurarme (Kuro puso su mano en el casco) Lycoris dime detectas señales de vida

Lycoris: no todos han sido evacuados

Kuro: bien entonces voy a ayudar a Agunimon

Lisa: espera tengo que pedirte algo enserio importante mi familia

Kuro: no tengo tiempo niña "en especial para una mentira"

Kuro se adentró al lugar y buscar a el sujeto de traje y a Zero

Kuro: resiste amigo ya voy

**Mientras**

El duende verde y Zero estaban peleando

Duende verde: debo decir que la primera vez que te vi me pareciste fascinante que es lo que te da tus poderes que es lo que te permite hacer lo que haces

Zero: mi fuerza de voluntad y por supuesto ir mas allá de mis limites

Duende verde: limites yo supere limites los de la moralidad, por ejemplo

Zero: si pues déjame decirte que la moral es importante

El duende verde saco una bomba y la lanzo hacia Zero y esta exploto mandando lo a estrellarse contra un muro

-Pues hablas mucho-dijo el duende acercando a Zero queriéndolo matar, pero unos tentáculos oscuros lo agarraron. Haciéndolo voltear y ver a Kuro.

-Deja a mi amigo-dijo serio Vanitas.

-Vaya Vanitas que bueno que te nos unes-dijo el duende con una sonrisa, pero por la máscara no se le ve-ahora-saca unas bobas y las hace caer, haciendo explotar los tentáculos y Kuro vio sorprendido al duende intacto.

-¿¡Como lo!?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Alta tecnología y una buena armadura-dijo en forma de arrogante, saca otra calabaza, pero estas se transforman en shurikens-Toma-se los arrojo.

-Eso-dijo Kuro esquivando los Shurikens y otros atrapándolos con los tentáculos.

-Muere-exclamo presionando un botón y las que atrapo explotaron mandándolo a un muro.

-**VANITAS**-grito Zero que salió del muro y se lanzó contra el duende-**¡SMASH!**-grito dándole un fuerte golpe que lo mando a un auto que estaba en el lugar.

Duende verde: ese golpe si me dolió, pero si fuera ustedes me preocuparía menos en mi

Kuro: ¿de qué hablas? (dijo levantándose después de recibir la explosión)

Duende Verde: lo verán en 2:00 minutos

**Mientras con Lincoln y Leni**

Lincoln estaba frente a la bomba y esta seguía la cuenta atrás

Lincoln: aaaaah cual cable debo cortar rojo, verde o azul

Leni: linki debes cortar uno rápido

Lincoln: si, pero cual si corto el equivocado entonces será nuestro fin

Leni:...es el verde

Lincoln: porque lo dices

Leni: bueno el malo es verde así que creo que el cable debe ser el verde, además no en las películas el cable rojo es el malo y el azul el que acaba con el conteo

Lincoln: **ESO ES EL AZUL**

Leni: linky...confía en mi corta el verde

La cuenta quedaba 30 segundos Lincoln se disponía a cortar el cable azul, pero en el último momento corto el verde y la cuenta se detuvo en 10 seg

Lincoln:** GRACIAS AL CIELO** no volveré a dudar de tu lógica leninesa Leni

Leni: emmm gracias linki

**Afuera**

El duende está esperando la explosión, pero nada sucedió

Duende verde: **¿DONDE ESTAN MIS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES?**

-Parece que se acabó tu suerte-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y el duende mira a los dos listos para atacarlo.

-Me divertí jugando con ustedes héroes, pero...-en eso con la máscara este silba y su nave golpeo a Kuro y a Zero haciendo que se estrellen con los autos, pero alguien venia sobre la nave, era un chico con un traje de completo negro excepto que en lugar de llevar una máscara, llevaba unos googles en los ojos y una bufanda de color negro tapando su boca-Duende oscuro te estaba esperando-dijo el duende verde.

-Padre vámonos de aquí-dijo el ahora duende negro y el duende verde se sujeta de un borde y se marchan.

-**¡ADIOS HEROES JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**-grito el duende verde mientras se marchaban

**Con Kuro y Zero.**

-Infeliz-dijo Zero enojado saliendo del auto adolorido-Vanitas como te encuentras-dijo con el comunicador de su máscara.

-Estoy bien-dijo Kuro saliendo también del auto adolorido-pero creo que me rompí unos huesos-dijo con dolor.

-No eres el único-dijo Zero con dolor parándose, miro como la policía se acercaba.

-¿Quién era de la máscara héroes?-pregunto el policía.

-Se hace llamar el duende verde-dijo Zero serio mirando al policía.

-¿Y el otro sujeto?-pregunto otro.

-El duende oscuro-dijo Kuro con enojo al saber que casi imitan su traje.

-Pero no se preocupen los atraparemos algún día-dijo Zero, y el junto con Kuro se van volando del lugar.

**Con Lincoln y Leni.**

-Vámonos antes de que la policía nos vean-dijo Lincoln y Leni asintió y los dos se fueron del lugar.

los bomberos hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar y empezaron a apagar las llamas mientras la prensa empezó a aparecer entre ellas una reportera conocida

Katherin: soy katherin moligan en vivo desde el festival de industrias oscorp

**En la casa loud**

La familia estaba viendo las noticias

Katherin: "lo que debería haber sido un festival para mostrar las nuevas tecnologías de industrias oscorp y de diversión para las personas termino en una zona de desastre gracias a un sujeto con un disfraz verde y una especie de nave aérea y no solo el venia acompañado el sujeto verde fue identificado con el nombre de "el duende verde", los héroes Agunimon y Vanitas enfrentaron al duende verde pero escapo gracias a un sujeto con el traje negro fue identificado con el nombre de duende oscuro, pero gracias a nuestros héroes muchos ciudadanos fueron rescatados del fuego y de los escombros provocados por la destrucción sin embargo varios ejecutivos de industrias oscorp fueron asesinados por el duende verde dejando nada más que el esqueleto de las víctimas"

Luna:** NO PUEDE SER ESTO ES MALO LORI, BOBBY Y LISA ESTABAN ALLI**

Lynn: ¿Quién te pidió tu opinión traidora?

Luna: ya deja eso Lynn supéralo perdiste el juego no fue culpa de Lincoln ahora Lori, su novio y lisa podrían estar heridos

Lynn: ya cállate seguro Lincoln estaba allí y es la razón por la cual esos dementes atacaron

Luna: mocosa estas...uggg eres un caso perdido

Lynn padre: o no mis hijas que les paso

Lucy: esto es oscuro las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad colisionando para demostrar quien merece el control de esta farsa que se llama sociedad

Lola: Ya deja de decir esas tonterías Lucy esto es de tus estúpidos libros góticos esto está pasando de verdad

Lucy: *suspiro* aunque admito que me asombra ver a la encarnación de la oscuridad pelear contra los heraldos de la maldad (dijo mirando a Kuro)

Luna: si...al él le debo una a vanitas si no hubiera sido por el

Rita: cariño tu tranquila me siento feliz de que ese héroe vanitas te rescatara de esa loca chica

Lynn: mama no le hables ella es una traidora como esa estúpida de Leni

Luan: chispas estamos pasando por una Fraternal War jajaja entienden

Lynn: por favor ya cállate luan entiéndelo tus bromas no son graciosas

Lana: miren son los héroes

Katherin estaba frente a Kuro y Zero

Katherin: "dúo de la paz que nos pueden decir que comentarios tienen sobre la situación"

-Lo único que les puedo decir, es que estos Duendes nos tomaron desprevenidos cuando no estábamos listos-dijo Zero serio.

-Mi compañero y yo habíamos venido con nuestros amigos a pasarla bien en este festival. Hasta que el duende con su compañero atacaron-dijo Kuro serio.

-Que nos pueden decir de los que han muerto-pregunto Katherin.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que, el duende pagara por sus pecados junto con su compañero en la cárcel. No se preocupen este dúo detendrán a esos duendes para que esta ciudad este limpia sus calles-dijo Zero serio y luego el con Kuro se marcharon volando con sus quirks.

-Y eso fue lo que nos respondieron nuestros héroes-dijo Katherin mirando la tv-Soy Katherin Moligan con las noticias-dijo y luego paso a otro canal.

**Con Los chicos.**

Estos estaban viendo la tv ya con sus ropas normales.

-Un duende usando tecnología Osborn ataco. Mato a todos sus empleados y el próximo evento de Osborn será hecho en dos días-dijo Zero serio.

Kuro: ¿crees que atacaran en el próximo evento de oscorp?

Zero: quien sabe deberíamos volver a casa no crees

Ambos estaban viendo la televisión frente a una tiende de electrónicos

Kuro: si, pero antes ¿dónde están esos dos?

De repente Leni y Lincoln aparecieron Leni tenía puesta su peluca rubia

Lincoln: hola maestros

Zero: donde estaban estábamos preocupados

Lincoln: es que nos separamos porque todos estaban corriendo por todo el lugar

Leni: pero Lincoln no lo recuerdas nosotros enfrentamos a unos tipos malos y desactivamos una bomba

Lincoln se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano

Zero/Kuro: **¿QUE HICIERON QUE COSA?**

Lincoln: es que bueno vimos a unos sujetos armados y mientras Leni se encargó de ellos yo desactivaba la bomba pero Leni fue quien averiguo que cable debía cortar

-¿En serio?-pregunto Zero.

-Si lo hice-dijo con una sonrisa Leni.

-Bueno, en primera gracias por ayudar-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y los dos se alegran, pero luego se pone serio-Pero lo segundo eso fue muy peligroso-dijo Zero ahora con enojo, deprimiendo a los chicos-Pero hicieron un buen trabajo de ser héroes.

-Gracias maestro-dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-Bueno regresemos-dijo Zero y después todos tomaron un autobús para volver.

**En la casa Loud.**

Estos terminaron de ver las noticias.

-Parece que todo está bien ahora-dijo Luna con una sonrisa, en eso alguien toca la puerta y Rita fue a abrir y vio a Lori junto con Lisa, y no dudo en abrazarlas.

-Me tenían muy preocupada-dijo con lágrimas la señora Loud.

-Estamos bien mama los héroes nos salvaron-dijo Lori con una sonrisa.

-Si los dos armamentos salvaron a toda la civilización-dijo Lisa con una sonrisa, pero en su mente se maldecía, al no poder hablar con el héroe oscuro.

Luna: Lisa ellos no son armas son seres humanos como tu como yo como cualquiera

Lisa: y tu como puedes estar segura

Luna: es solo una corazonada

Lynn: como si me importara tu opinión traidora

Lori: ya basta Lynn no mas

Lola: ¿de qué hablas Lori?

Lori: no vez que esto de la mala suerte ya está mal todo porque perdiste tu estúpido partido de baseball

Lynn: para que lo sepas todos emos sufrido con la mala suerte de Lincoln cada vez que se quitaba ese disfraz algo malo paso, olvidas tu torneo de golf, o que lola perdiera en su concurso de belleza, o la vez que luna perdió la batalla de las bandas además de su relación con Sam, es más hasta lisa estuvo completamente de acuerdo con esto

Lisa: yo no creo en la mala suerte

Todos se asombraron cuando dijo eso

Lana: ¿a qué te refieres?

Lisa: por favor creyeron que alguien como yo creería algo tan tonto y estúpido como la mala suerte al contrario vi esto como una oportunidad de hacer un experimento psicológico, y era este primera fase, seguir la corriente al decir que Lincoln tenía mala suerte, segundo ver si el ganar el partido Lynn reconocía tu error y eso hizo lo que me llevo a una nueva interrogante si creyeran que es por ese disfraz que la mala suerte de Lincoln es nulificada y convertida en buena suerte como responderían y déjenme decirles que el experimento dio unos resultados muy satisfactorios

-¿Y cuáles serían?-pregunto Lynn.

-que la mala suerte nunca existió perdiste por falta de entrenamiento-dijo Lisa seria, y Lynn se enojó, pero en eso se escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Tataimas-dijeron Zero y Kuro entrando a la casa con Leni y Lincoln.

-¿Tataimas?-pregunto confundida Lisa.

-Significa estamos en casa en nuestro idioma-dijo Kuro viendo a Lisa que asintió.

-¿En dónde estaban ustedes?-pregunto Lori.

-Estábamos en el centro comercial pasando el rato-dijo Lincoln mirando a su ex familia.

-Lo ves ni siquiera Lincoln estuvo en el festival Osborn-dijo Luna enojada con Lynn.

-¿Había un festival Osborn?-fingió confundido Zero.

-Si hubo un accidente, y un tipo raro mato a varios empresarios. Con suerte el dúo de la paz salvo a las personas encerradas en el edificio-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Nos alegra oír eso-dijo fingiendo felicidad Kuro.

-Bueno si nos disculpan-dijo Zero caminando hacia el ático-Voy a hacer algo, no entren-dijo encerándose en el ático.

**En el ático con Zero.**

-Zafir ¿hay alguna forma de crear la armadura de Leni?-pregunto y su asistente respondió.

-Claro Zero-sama ¿Piensa hacerle su traje?-pregunto la maquina con una sonrisa.

-Si-se truena los huesos Zero-Empecemos-dijo agarrando un destornillador y empezar a trabajar.

**Mientras**

Lynn azoto a lisa contra la pared

Lynn: **MISERABLE CUATRO OJOS ME TRATASTE COMO SI FUERAS UN CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS**

Lynn tomo a lisa de su cuello de tortuga de lisa

Lynn: miserable enana te voy a

Kuro: **SUFICIENTE**

Kuro, Leni y Lincoln sujetaron a Lynn

Lynn: suéltenme

Lincoln: Lynn basta

Lynn: déjame miserable mala suerte

Kuro: no permitiré que dañes a la niña, aunque es una loca demente, no entiendo que es lo que se te metió pero te estas auto destruyendo

Lynn se soltó

Lynn: no me importa tu tonto experimento lisa yo sé que Lincoln y su mala suerte fueron los culpables de que perdiera

Lola: estoy de acuerdo con ella no sé quién te creas Lisa, pero nadie me utiliza como lo hiciste entendiste

Lynn fue a su cuarto y lola se fueron a sus cuartos

Lana: emm yo también me voy

Luan: si la situación aquí es tan Tenza que solo podrías cortarla con un machete

Luan y lana se fueron

Lucy: *suspiro* ojalá todo fuera como antes

Lucy se fue al sótano

Kuro: emmmm ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Ni idea-dijo Lincoln-¿Pero que estará haciendo Zero?

-Pues ni idea-dijo Kuro mirando el ático.

-Iré a verlo-dijo Leni pero Lincoln la paro-¿qué pasa?

-Zero dijo que no lo molestemos-dijo Lincoln mirando a su hermana.

-Pero...-dijo la chica, pero esta vez Kuro le dijo.

-Confía en Zero seguro estará haciendo algo importante-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa-Lincoln es hora de que yo te entrene-dijo Kuro y Lincoln asintió.

**Con Zero.**

-Muy bien falta poco-dijo con unos googles en los ojos, mirando un reloj del color de la camisa de Leni-Un par de ajustes y su traje estará listo-se dijo con una sonrisa.

-Zero-sama ¿usted Ama Leni verdad?-pregunto la robot con una sonrisa, Zero paro ya que se sonrojo mucho.

-Que claro que no-dijo sonrojado el chico.

-No es necesario que lo esconda Zero-sama puedo sentirlo-dijo con una sonrisa Zafir.

-¿Como lo puedes saber si eres un programa de computadora?-pregunto y un holograma de Zafir apareció enfrente de el en forma chibi.

-Soy parte de usted cuando se puso el reloj-dijo con una sonrisa la robot.

-Ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa-Bueno es posible ¿Oye Zafir no hay una forma que salgas del reloj?

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto la robot.

-Tenía planeado hacer un robot que puedas manipular como tú quieras, usando un holograma para programar tu cuerpo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Es posible eso?-pregunto asombrada.

-Es posible. Vale la pena intentarlo. Pero primero el traje de Leni-dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

**Volviendo con Kuro y los chicos.**

Lincoln, Kuro y Leni estaban en su lugar de entrenamiento su lugar de entrenamiento peleando

Kuro: atento Lincoln (dijo lanzando un golpe)

Lincoln: **AYA VOY**

Lincoln y Kuro pelearon con todo para que Lincoln se adaptara a usar el one for all a un 2%

Leni: por favor tengan cuidado

Kuro y Lincoln siguieron peleando

Kuro: vamos Lincoln no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes

Lincoln: ya voy

El brazo de Lincoln se cubrió de líneas rojas

Kuro: espera Lincoln no

Lincoln: **SMASH**

Lincoln golpeo a Kuro y este término atravesando varios árboles pero eso no era lo único el brazo de Lincoln estaba todo rojo y lastimado

Lincoln: **AUUUU ESO DUELE MUCHO**

Leni: ¡Lincoln estas herido!

Kuro: eso es lo que te iba a decir

Kuro salió lastimado

Kuro: usar el one for all sin estar bien preparado trae repercusiones a tu cuerpo, los huesos de tu cuerpo están rotos y los músculos desgarrados

Lincoln: ya veo porque Zero no me dejaba usar el one for all todavía

Kuro: tranquilo te llevaremos con Zero para que te cure las heridas

Leni: ¿curar las heridas?

Kuro: Zero tiene el poder de curar heridas serias, pero no cura enfermedades mortales

Leni no era muy brillante, pero se le prendió el foco

Leni: "acaso ese día que linky dormía en el hospital mientras se recuperaba...no fue un ángel quien curo a linky de sus heridas fue acaso Zero...debo preguntarle"

Kuro: ven Lincoln listo o no Zero te tendrá que curar esas heridas

Lycoris: pero Kuro sama como vamos a atravesar la casa loud sin que vean a Lincoln herido

Kuro: tranquila lycoris-chan es solo escabullirse y nosotros somos expertos

**Volviendo con Zero.**

Este escucho el estruendo y vio por la ventana varios árboles destruidos.

-Maldición le dije a Lincoln que no debía usar el One for All sin estar preparado-dijo enojado con su estudiante.

-Zero-sama el chico solo quería ver que tanto mejoro-dijo Zafir queriendo defender a Lincoln.

-Si y la cosa es que es posible que le cueste la vida al hacerlo-dijo con enojo Zero, ya que también recordó su entrenamiento con el One for All y las veces que sufrió por las heridas que hacía-Tendré que ayudarlo.

-¿Pero qué pasa con el trabajo que está haciendo?-pregunto Zafir.

-Ya debe estar listo-dijo Zero tomando el reloj de color verde menta-Vamos con los chicos-dijo Bajando por las escaleras del sótano, pero antes de hacerlo dejo un candado en la escalera para que nadie la habrá, sin saber que una genio miraba lo que hizo Zero seria.

**Con los chicos.**

Estos pasaban por el lugar a escondidas, para que la gente que caminaba no los viera y vieran a Lincoln muy lastimado.

-Me duele mucho-dijo Lincoln con dolor-No siento mi brazo.

-Tranquilo Lincoln. Zero te curara, aguanta-dijo Kuro caminando con Leni a escondidas, pero vieron a Carol pasar por el lugar-Mierda-se maldijo y luego miro a Leni-Leni encárgate de esconderte con Lincoln, hasta que se vaya Carol-dijo serio.

-Si-dijo la chica escondiéndose.

-¿Kuro?-pregunto la chica viendo a su amigo de la escuela.

-Oh hola no te había visto-dijo fingiendo asombro Kuro viendo a la chica.

-¿En dónde estabas?-dijo notando a Kuro un poco nervioso-Te veo nervioso-dijo Carol mirando a Kuro a los ojos.

-No no me pasa nada te lo aseguro-dijo con una sonrisa falsa el chico.

Carol: si tú lo dices, oye dime viste las noticias un par de villanos aparecieron en el festival de oscorp vi las imágenes de un teléfono y vi a Lori cayendo de un palco es un milagro que agunimon estuviera presente al igual que vanitas

Kuro: si bueno es su trabajo ser héroes, pero aun así son personas normales tal vez solo estuvieron en el lugar de paso

Carol: bueno es cierto porque a pesar de ser héroes siguen siendo solo humanos como tu o como yo

Kuro: valla eres muy madura al respecto

Carol: es que bueno si no fuera por agunimon y vanitas entonces estaría...no se ni dónde estaría

Kuro: oye tranquila estoy casi seguro de que ellos estarán para protegernos cuando lo necesitemos

Carol: eso lo sé, pero han empezado a circular cosas como estas

Carol mostro una noticia en su teléfono de un noticiero competencia y el que lo dirigía era un bigotón con cara de enojón

Sujeto: todos piensan que estos estúpidos sujetos con disfraces son héroes ¡pues no lo son!, son amenazas Royal woods nunca tuvo super villanos hasta que esos sujetos aparecieron y como no sabemos y no solo eso los daños ellos creen que traen paz cuando en realidad son ellos los que causan daños

Kuro: Pero ¿quién es ese sujeto tan gritón?

Carol: es John, Jonah Jameson es un el editor en jefe del Daily Bugle es un seccionalita que contradice la opinión popular ese sujeto siempre va por noticias que pueda retorcer no tiene integridad, además solo está diciendo cosas malas del dúo de la paz que hay de las cosas buenas que han hecho

-Ya veo-dijo viendo el teléfono de Carol Kuro, pero recordó a Lincoln-Oye hablamos después tengo que volver a casa a estudiar para el examen de historia-dijo con una sonrisa fingida Kuro.

-Es cierto lo olvide-dijo Carol apenada-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos Kuro-dijo corriendo hacia su casa Carol y Kuro suspiro.

-Ya Leni sal-dijo y Leni salió de su escondite con Lincoln en sus brazos-Vamos con Zero-dijo, pero en eso el chico llego con ellos.

-Kuro ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Zero viendo a sus amigos.

-Zero Lincoln uso el One for All sin estar preparado-dijo Kuro serio.

-Lincoln te dije que no usaras el One for all sin estar preparado-dijo enojado el chico peli naranjo con Lincoln que agacho la cabeza con tristeza.

-Lo siento Maestro yo quería...-antes de que digiera más el albino, Zero tomo su mano haciendo que casi pegue un grito de dolor.

-Tranquilo yo me encargo-dijo Zero y prendió en fuego verde su brazo, para después tocarlo con el brazo de Lincoln y la llama se expandió por todo el brazo hasta quedar cubierto por el fuego verde, en eso su brazo se empezó a curar para su sorpresa.

-¿Como lo...?-pregunto Lincoln asombrado.

-Flame Life. El fuego de la vida es un quirk de sanación que tome de un héroe de nuestro mundo cuando iba al hospital a sanarme las heridas letales que antes tenía-dijo terminando de curar a Lincoln Zero.

-Gracias maestro-dijo Lincoln mirando su brazo curado.

-No me debes nada. Solo procura no usar el One for All hasta que estés preparado-dijo serio el héroe agunimon.

-Si maestro lo juro-dijo con tristeza.

Zero: bien chicos vamos a volver a casa tengo una sorpresa para ti Leni

Leni: ¿una sorpresa?

Zero: si ahora síganme

**En la casa loud**

Lisa estaba tratando de forzar la cerradura, pero era difícil

Lisa: fascinante este candado esta hecho de un material realmente solido no lo puedo forzar

Lucy: que estas haciendo (dijo saliendo de la nada)

Lisa:** AAAA** Lucy deja de aparecer de la nada

Lucy: eso no responde mi pregunta

Lisa: si te interesa saber quiero saber qué clase de secretos ocultan esos dos inquilinos y de paso recuperar las pruebas en contra de nuestra familia

Lucy: no te basto experimentar con toda la familia para que le hiciéramos daño a Lincoln ahora quieres buscar una forma de arruinar más la vida de Lincoln

Lisa: ¿no comprendo a lo que te refieres?

Lucy: Lincoln esta mejor con esos dos que con las Demas, en esta casa, Lynn, Lori, Luan, Lola y en especial tu solo tratan mal a Lincoln tu solo lo usas para experimentar

-Lucy tu...-antes de que siguiera se escuchó.

-Taitaimas-dijeron Zero junto con Kuro.

-Maldición llegaron-dijo asustada Lisa viendo a estos subir por las escaleras-Lucy tu... ¿Lucy?-dijo asustada pero vio que Lucy ya no estaba como si desapareciera-¿Lucy donde estas?-pregunto pero nada. Sin otras cosas que hacer se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía del lugar.

**Con los chicos.**

-Sentiste la presencia de Lisa-dijo Kuro mirando a su amigo.

-Si parece que quería entrar a nuestro cuarto-dijo serio Zero.

-Pero ¿porque?-pregunto Lincoln.

-De seguro para buscar las pruebas que teníamos contra ellos cuando te trataban mal-dijo Zero subiendo con los chicos por las escaleras.

-¿Cuándo aprenderán?-pregunto Leni triste.

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que aprenderán algún día-dijo Zero con una sonrisa, quitando la cerradura de las escaleras del ático y subiendo-Leni estaba trabajando en tu traje de heroína-dijo Zero con una sonrisa asombrado a Leni y a Lincoln.

Leni: **¿ENSERIO?**

Zero: así es Kuro

Kuro bloqueo las escaleras del ático para que nadie espiara en eso Zero le entrega un reloj verde menta

Leni: es un reloj como el tuyo y es de mi color favorito

Zero: ese reloj contiene tu armadura para activarlo tienes que apretar estos dos botones a los costados al mismo tiempo y tu traje te cubrirá

Leni: es genial puedo probarlo ahora por favor, por favor, por favor (dijo mirando con ojitos soñadores a Zero)

-Eh claro-dijo Zero con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si-dijo feliz pero se le ocurrió una idea-¿Puedo decir lo que ustedes dicen?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a nuestra frase?-pregunto Zero y esta asiente-Claro no le veo el problema.

-¡SI!-grito feliz y después dijo-¡Seamos Héroes!-presiono los botones y su cuerpo fue cubierto por varias plantas que empezaron a unirse a su cuerpo, las plantas se empezaron a salir de ella y revelo que tenía el traje que ella quería-Heroína de la madre naturaleza Rosemos-dijo feliz posando y luego se mira en un espejo y ve que tenía su traje puesto-Zero ¿cómo lo?

-Jeje cuando sabes mucho de conocimientos y eres bueno en la tecnología gracias a los quirks. Puedo crear lo que sea con solo dármelo-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-Casi como Lisa-pregunto Lincoln.

-No. Yo no experimento con personas-dijo con enojo Zero.

-¿Me podrás hacer uno a mí?-pregunto Lincoln mirando a Zero.

-Necesitaría un dibujo y luego los complementos suficientes para hacerlo-dijo rascándose la nuca Zero.

Lincoln: cielos es increíble tengo que pensar mucho sobre mi traje

Leni se acercó y abrazo a Zero

Leni: muchas gracias Zero este es un gran regalo

Zero: de nada Leni

Kuro y Lincoln sonriera y al verlos estos dos se separaron

Kuro: un segundo si ese reloj es como el que hizo Mei eso significa que le pusiste una I.A

Zero: de hecho, si Zefie me dijo como programarla

Leni: **¿I.A?**

Kuro: es una inteligencia artificial y está en tu reloj

Leni: y como se prende

Zero: solo di Aura

Leni: ¿Aura?

De la muñeca de Leni salió una luz que proyecto a una niña con un largo cabello blanco y un vestido blanco y al abrir los ojos estos eran de color Azul

**_Nota: Piensen en la Aura de .hack/Sing_**

-Soy Aura y desde ahora estaré a sus servicios Leni-sama-dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia a Leni.

-¿Sama?-pregunto Leni confundida.

-Se refiere que es tu asistente ahora-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Puede hacer muchas cosas, pero como es solo un programa de inteligencia. Solo podrá dedicarse a cosas tecnológicas-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

Leni no entendió mucho, pero si entendió de que Aura era su asistente.

-Así que soy como Lori al tener a alguien como asistente-pregunto Leni con un dedo en su mentón.

-Mas o menos. Solo que eres amable y alguien de corazón puro-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y Leni sonríe sonrojada.

-¿Porque no la prueba Leni?-pregunto Kuro.

-Claro eh... Aura dime qué clase de tecnología usa Lisa mi hermanita-dijo Leni.

-Enseguida-dijo Aura con una sonrisa y esta empezó a hackear las cámaras de Lisa y mostro su cuarto-Listo.

-Yo no dije que quería espiarla solo...-antes de que hablara escucho.

-Maldición como voy a entrar al ático de esos dos seres en nuestra casa para saber que hacen-se dijo Lisa caminando de un lado a otro por su habitación-Ese candado es muy resistente para mí.

Lori entro a la habitación de lisa

Lisa: que quieres unidad fraternal primogénita no estoy de humor

Lori: mama y papa quieren que te digan que por experimentar psicología en nosotros estarás castigada un año entero en los cuales no podrás hacer experimentos científicos

Lisa: si claro

Lori: crees que esto es un juego experimentaste con la mente de la familia por tu culpa hicimos lo que hicimos maltratamos a nuestro único hermano

Lisa: si no mal recuerdo cuando di la teoría del traje creo que dije que solo bromeaba ustedes decidieron seguir caso a la teoría en vez de dejarlo hasta allí incluso tú le hiciste daño a Lincoln haciéndolo un pretzel humano cuando perdiste tu torneo de golf ante Carol pingrey

Lori: si es cierto no estoy libre de culpa, pero mientras caía a mi muerte en la feria oscorp recordé los buenos momentos con Lincoln, sé que me perdonara, es casi una oportunidad nula, pero debo hacer lo posible para ganarme su perdón

Lisa: te deseo suerte luna es de las que tenía un gran vinculo desde bebe por eso la perdono pero tú, tú lo único que has hecho es ser una mandona y una desentendida o te recuerdo la vez que casi lo matas solo porque Bobby te termino porque Lincoln insulto a ronni anne, solo para que el terminara siendo parte de la tortura física y psicológica de Lincoln

Lori:...no me importa por mi puede odiarme pero me disculpare y si aun prefiere quedarse con esos chicos...que así sea al menos sabre que estará a salvo ya que Lynn no tiene oportunidad contra ellos

Todo esto fue escuchado por el grupo del ático

-Wuau-dijo Lincoln sorprendido-Lori se quiere disculpar conmigo-dijo con tristeza.

-Lincoln no te confíes mucho-dijo Zero serio-Hasta que veamos que de verdad estarán arrepentidas, dejaremos que Lori se disculpe contigo, ya lo vimos con Luna, solo faltaría el resto. Pero Lynn es un caso perdido-dijo serio.

-Lo de Lynn no la perdono. Pero las demás-dijo con tristeza Lincoln.

-Lincoln recuerda que es por tu bien que nosotros estamos aquí-dijo Kuro y Lincoln asintió, pero luego escuchan como Lisa tomo un celular escondido que antes era de Lori y recibió una llamada.

-Doctor Connors-dijo Lisa con el teléfono en la mano-¿Quiere hablar del proyecto del ADN de los reptiles en los humanos?-pregunto la chica.

-¿ADN reptil en humanos?-pregunto confuso Lincoln.

-Shhh Lincoln-dijo Zero y siguieron prestando atención.

-Si claro. Claro que tengo el ADN-dijo Lisa presionando unos botones de una caja fuerte y revelo varios tipos de frascos con ADN de reptil-¿Una prueba en un animal?-pregunto confundida-¿Lo probara en la rata sin una pata? Claro voy para haya-dijo Lisa seria.

-¿Que tiene planeado Lisa?-dijo Leni confusa.

-No lo sé, pero creo que ese tal doctor nos puede dar la respuesta y para que necesita el ADN-dijo serio Zero.

En eso ven como Lisa salía de su casa y se dirigía a la casa del tal Doctor Connors.

-Hay que seguirla-dijo Kuro serio.

Leni se guardó el traje y fue con los chicos a seguir a Lisa para ver que planeaba con el doctor Connors.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: ¿Qué piensan que los enemigos de Royal Woods sean los enemigos del hombre araña?**

**Esperemos que sea de su gusto.**

**Tensa: Sin nada mas que decir**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta la próxima Sayonara/CHAO CHAO!**


End file.
